FORZADO AMOR
by karlhaestrada
Summary: Esta es una de mis primeras historias asi que espero sea de su agrado. AU, Nanoha proviene de una antigua familia Yakuza, ella no se encontraba interesada en esto hasta que Fate aparece en su vida, Fate tiene un secreto que hasta ella desconoce, Nanoha intentara ganarse su amor, pero para esto pasara por todas las emociones que un ser humano puede sentir lograr que la ame?
1. Chapter 1

FORZADO AMOR

EPILOGO: LO QUE SIGNIFICA EL AMOR

.

.

¿Alguna vez en su vida, han sentido que falta algo y que no saben qué es?, bueno independientemente que su respuesta sea negativa o positiva, en algún momento como humanos todos hemos sentido eso, a pesar que durante nuestra vida nos las pasamos rodeados de amor desde que nacemos ese sentimiento nos vienen acompañando, como cuando estamos en el vientre materno, he ahí cuando se nos da a conocer por vez primera el amor, las madres son las primeras en darnos amor, pues nos cuidan durante nueve meses, nos llevan dentro de ellas, nos protegen, cuidan, alimentan, y nos dan afecto atreves de caricias al que es nuestro hogar durante esa larga espera.

.

Después cuando finamente nacemos, podemos sentir ese amor en un nivel físico, lo experimentamos cuando nuestras madres, nos cargan en sus brazos, cuando eso pasa el vínculo que existe entre la madre y su bebe se fortalece, logrando de esa manera que el amor crezca, y que decir del padre el también forma un vínculo con su hijo aunque en un nivel diferente al de la mujer pues ahora, no solo debe proteger a esa mujer que eligió amar, ahora ambos son la protección de esa pequeña criatura que trajeron al mundo.

.

.

Y así se forma una familia que será feliz si sabe superar los obstáculos y forma un lazo de amor tan fuerte como una cuerda de forma triple, bueno eso es lo que mis padres me han enseñado a lo largo de mi vida, a mi y a mis hermanos, nosotros hemos logrado tener ese amor, hemos formado esa unión de la que mis padres hablan, un amor de familia, con ese sentimiento de calidez, con esa fuerza para superar los obstáculos, con ese positivismo ante lo futuro, ante lo desconocido, ante aquello que muchos pueden considerar una amenaza, pero que nosotros sabemos que solo es un paso mas para fortalecer nuestra unión ,¿pero qué sucede cuando aquello que consideras que esta de tu lado?, ¿que haces cuando ese sentimiento se convierte en tu propio enemigo?.

Se preguntaran a que me refiero con esto, pues es algo más simple de lo que creen, durante toda mi vida como lo dije mis padres se han encargado de inculcarme las reglas de la sociedad, los principios que debo de tener y respetar como persona, las normas del hogar, los valores que se esperan de nosotros como sus hijos, sus descendientes, ha creo que había olvidado mencionar que en mi familia, la confianza, el valor, el respeto, la unión y sobretodo la familia son lo más importante, y eso se debe a quienes somos, mi familia es tiene algunos restaurants cocidos por su nombre el MIDORY YA, es una de las franquicias de restaurantes muy conocidas en Japón, y próximamente se espera que también podamos serlo de nuestro vecino y con quien tenemos buenos tratos el país vecino, si me refiero a Rusia, pero nuestro valores no dependen de este negocio, mi familia además tiene una gran carga y eso era algo que hasta hace muy poco lo veía de esta manera, para mí y mis hermanos era un orgullo, pero ahora solo lo considero una carga la cual debo llevar sobre mis hombros, es una bendición y una maldición al mismo tiempo, y amo y odio esta carga, a veces agradezco haber nacido en esta familia, y en otras ocasiones le detesto a mas no poder, es algo agridulce, sentimientos encontrados viven en mi a veces desearía poder regresar a aquellos años cuando todo era más simple y tan fácil, tan sencillo como para solo ser presentada ante los demás líderes en las fiestas que mis padres armaban, para que pudiera convivir con los hijos de los demás líderes junto con mis hermanos, aquellos futuros líderes, de la mafia Yakuza, si precisamente eso es lo que me tiene así mi nombre es Takamachi Nanoha y soy hija de los principales lideres de la mafia Yakuza, yo junto con mis hermanos somos la triple alianza de la Yakuza, bueno para ser los grandes líderes, nuestro sector esta dividido en cuatro importantes sectores que se dividen en los cuatro puntos cardinales, quienes están conformados por otras familias igual de antiguas que la mia en esta mafia, estas familias junto con la nuestra han estado unidas desde hace muchos siglos y hemos trabajado juntos durante ese mismo tiempo.

.

.

Los apellidos de estas familia siguen intactos desde que se inició el ciclo de la vida, en la misma tierra según mi abuelo, quien este en paz y disfrutando desde donde se encuentre, cada 200 años hay una nueva unión entre las familias con esto me refiero a que cada cierto tiempo se festeja una boda entre las familias, para de esta manera se unan de nuevo los lazos que con los años se puedan ir quebrantando, esto se hace desde hace siglos, pero según se mi abuela que se encuentre con mi abuelo en pie de su propio olimpo, me contaba historias donde se hablaba de 6 familias Yakuza, siendo así que mi familia se unía con esta otra formando un lazo indestructible de liderazgo pero desafortunamente ocurrió un incidente, en alguna parte del tiempo perdiéndose asi el lazo con esta 6 sexta familia, que hasta el dia de hoy permanece siendo desconocida, es por eso que cada 200 años cuando las otras familias se unen en aquel vínculo matrimonial, se escoge al nuevo líder de la familia Yakuza que sale de mi familia, pues el Líder indiscutible que se supone debería subir al "TRONO" Yakuza es el primogénito de aquella familia perdida, es por eso que ahora en mi familia estamos obligados a pelear los hermanos entre nosotros para poder, asender y ocupar este puesto, y obviamente seguir el legado, es de esta manera que el líder puede elegir con quien compartirá su vida, pues nadie mas que ellos lo pueden hacer, los demás estamos obligados a compartir nuestra vida con alguien mas dentro de las 5 familias, y que además es elegido por el líder de las otras familias.

.

.

.

Las familias esta repartidas de la siguiente manera: Familia Norte Nakajima, Familia Sur Belka , Familia Este Bannigs y Familia Oeste Scrya, según el orden antes mencionado es el orden de importancia siendo la familia Norte compuesta por los Nakajima la mas influente e importante después de la nuestra, y obviamente claro esta de la Familia de la rama principal como se le llama a la familia desconocida de ella solo los lideres tienen pistas, estas se han reunido durante muchos años por mi familia, pues según un antiguo escrito es de vital importancia para la mantener el orden que se tiene la unión entre mi familia y esta, y es por eso que cada líder tiene realizar una búsqueda exhaustiva de ella, pero el peso recae principalmente en el líder que se escoge cada 200 años pues es el quien se debe unir al líder de la rama principal.

.

.

Esto para mi tampoco tenia ningún sentido, pero las cosas cambiaron, para mi cuando cumpli 9 años , antes de eso, solo era una niña normal que le encantaba jugar y corretear con mis amigos, los hijos de las otras familias, de la familia norte: Ginga y Tenea Nakajima, la primera es quien fue elegida para ser líder de su zona, aun no entiendo como lo hacen, de la familia sur y tal vez mis mejores amigas: Sigum y Hayate Belka, en la familia sur aun no se decide un líder pero según tengo conocimiento cada 450 años se pueden elegir dos lideres y en este caso Hayate y Sigum no están bligadas a pelear ya que nacieron en este ciclo y por lo tanto pueden compartir su zona juntas, además dudo que Sigum hubiese querido pelear con su pequeña hermana por una trono, de la familia este: Arisa Banngs y finalmente de la familia sur mi mejor y único amigo varon hasta ese momento: Yunno Scrya, Arisa al igual que Yunno por ser hijos únicos no deben pelear por un lugar como los anteriores mencionados.

.

.

Esto se los cometo para que entiendan por que considero una bendición por una parte ser hija de quien soy y una maldición también debido a los que ocurrió cuando yo tenia 9, cuando los cumplí mis padres dijeron que mis hermanos y yo estábamos en la edad justa para poder competir cada uno de nosotros se lleva por cinco años por lo que mi hermana tenia 14 y mi hermano 19, asi es que estábamos justos para poder ser entrenados para ser sucesores, realmente a mi no me importaba, pues si no quería competir con mis hermanos a mi no me importaba no elegir a quien amar como a mis hermanos, pero todo cambio una mañana de Abril cuando las sakuras estaban en su momento, me encontraba jugando como siempre con mis amigos por un amplio sendero que era parte del principio de un bosquecillo que tenia un manantial cuando de repente, vi un precipicio y trate de parar de correr pero por alguna extraña razón que no entendía no pude hacerlo y caí al lago.

.

.

Mis amigos fueron por ayuda, y mientras iban por ella yo me ahogaba pues sabía nadar pero mi cuerpo se sentía tan pesado, realmente creí que moriría en cualquier momento, y fue cuando paso un ángel, un precioso ángel me salvo, cuando llegamos a tierra pude ver sus hermosos ojos color borgoña, tan rojos como la sangre, que relejaban una tristeza que ante mis ojos no pudieron pasar desapercibidos. Su cabello rubio solo se veía aun mas brillante pues el sol parecía amar su suave cabello, que como se que era suave simple mientras me llevaba a la orilla uno de sus mechones choco en mi rostro, además, el simple hecho de sentir su piel aun que solo fuera por encima de la ropa, me hizo estremecer, cuando finalmente pude salir de mi embebecimiento, ha por debo aclarar cuando sentí que ella me llevaba a la orilla, me sentí segura, por lo cual el trayecto de regreso a la tierra me la pase disfrutando de su cercanía, además he de agregar que no es digno de una Takamachi, sentir temor, pero en fin aquí lo único importante que pude conocerle a ella ese bello ángel de ojos rojos, me miro, se sentó frente a mi y entonces toda agitada como se encontraba me dirigió una de las sonrisas mas hermosas que he visto en mi vida, fue cuando por primera vez escuche su melodiosa voz diciéndome:

.

-TE... ENCUENTRAAAS…BIEN?

.

Uff escuchar su voz fue como escuchar una hermosa melodía que era solo para mi y en ese instante supe lo que era el amor, era ella, esa persona a la que le pertenecía, y que debía pertenecerme, supe el motivo por el cual debía estar aquí, por el cual debía de ganar la competencia para ser líder, aunque solo habían sido algunos minutos de haberle conocido sabía que mi vida sin ella simplemente era vacía, antes no me importaba nada, ni la competencia por ser la líder, ni el hecho que yo seria la prometida de Yunno, pero ahora no ella era mi razón para luchar por ser líder, ahora entendía lo que mis hermanos me decían acerca de amar, lo que Yunno decía que sentía por mi algo que obviamente no podía sentir por él, y eso ya lo sabía pero ahora lo tenía mas claro ya que en cuanto ella me miro a los ojos, lo sentí ahora haría todo, todo con tal de que tenerle cerca, de que ella estuviera ahí para mi, eso era lo que tenia en mente en esos instantes, y por estar tan sumida en mis pensamientos, no me di cuenta que sus ojos comenzaban a reflejar preocupación, hasta que sentí su suave piel, la piel de su mano sobre mi frente, nuestras pieles unidas aunque sea por un breve instante fue la sensación mas mágica que hasta ese momento había podido sentir, y una vez mas me había concentrado demasiado en lo que estaba pensando que no me había podido dar cuenta cuando fue que quito su mano, hasta que sentí el frio vacío que había dejado su mano y finalmente su voz volvía a hacerme salir de mis pensamientos sobre las nuevas sensaciones experimentadas.

.

-Pues, por lo visto no estas, herida, ni contusión o fiebre.

.

Y ahora era la primera vez que ella escucharía mi voz y debía hacerla lo mas dulce, y suave posible para que ella se quedara conmigo, y eso hice.

.

-Gracias, me has salvado… estoy bien… gracias por preocuparte, emm, a quien le debo mi vida?

.

En aquel momento, lo único que me importaba era que ella me dijese su nombre, necesitaba saber el nombre de la dueña de mi corazón, porque eso era ella, necesitaba acercarme a ella a como diera lugar.

.

Etto… si tienes razón, creo que debi haberme presentado primero… emm…discúlpame a veces soy muy torpe… etto me llamo fate, fate…

.

Había dicho esto, rascándose la nuca y sonrojándose de una manera que me estaba causando una taquicardia, pero cuando me iba decir lo mas importante, para poder localizarla, claro esto por si algún día tratara de alejarse, nuestro pequeño encuentro se vio cortado, por una voz, una voz desconocida para mi pero para ella no lo era, y entonces de entre los arboles salió una chica casi idéntica a mi bello ángel, pero con la diferencia que ella tenia su cabello rubio un poco mas oscuro, sus ojos al igual que los de mi ángel eran rojos, pero con la diferencia de que poda notar su molestia reflejada en ella.

.

-FATE POR QUE RAYOS ESTAS AQUÍ?, QUE TE HE DICHO SOBRE ACERCARTE POR ESTOS RUMBOS SOLA?.

.

Hasta ese momento ella no se había dado cuenta de mi presencia, se acercó hasta donde nos encontrábamos, y fue entonces cuando paso algo que a mi linda Fate-chan y a mi nos dejo extrañadas, muy extrañadas. Su hermana, era mas que obvio que eran hermanas para ser mas precisas ellas eran gemelas o cuatas yo que iban a saber, pero cuando me vio, fue entonces cuando paso, ella tomo a fate de la mano, y salió corriendo, pero yo no las iba a dejar ir tan fácilmente pues yo no quería perder a mi amor cuando apenas lo había encontrado.

.

-Espera, no… no se vayan… espera… Fate… nooo, no fate-chan, no me dejes… no te la lleves.

.

Trate de correr y darles alcance desafortunadamente hasta ese momento me di cuenta de algo de que ni siquiera Fate-chan se habia podido observar y eso era que efectivamente yo si estaba herida, mi tobillo izquierdo tenia una enorme herida, seguro que me la había hecho cuando caí, como odiaba en ese momento la herida, no poder ser mas fuerte, no poder sobre ponerme al dolor, como odiaba no tener el entrenamiento de un líder Yakuza, pero allí estaba la solución a mi problema, debía volverme la lider y buscarla y claro, dentro de algunas semanas mas se llevaría acabo el concurso para poder ser líder y ahora tenia un gran motivo, un motivo mayor que el de mis hermanos para ganar y eso era sencillo, si me volvia líder, tendría el poder para buscarle, y la opción de casarme con quien quisiera y no con Yunno, si eso haría, aprovecharía los recursos que tenia a mi mano la encontraría, encontraría a Fate-chan al amor de mi vida.

.

Al cabo de algunos minutos llegaron mis padres, junto con un equipo compuesto por los mejores hombres entrenados, incluso para entregar su vida por algún líder Yakuza, principalmente mi padre y madre y por consiguiente mis hermanos y yo.

.

-Nanoha!, hija mía, estas bien?

.

Esa era mi madre abrazándome, tocando mi rostro, buscando cualquier evidencia de algún daño, mi madre estaba en extremó preocupada, papa lentamente la separo de mí y me cargo en brazos al parecer el si había podido notar el estado en el que me encontraba, y me llevo cargando hasta la casa de campo en la que nos encontrábamos al inicio de toda esta aventura.

.

.

.

Mi padre me llevo a una habitación separada, donde una doctora se encontraba atendiéndome la herida del tobillo, cuando termino de desinfectar la herida y realizar una pequeña sutura, salio de la habitación y papa que hasta el momento había permanecido en silencio, me miro a los ojos y cuando levante mi rostro para mirarle y enfrentarle, dijo algo que me confundió yo esperaba un regaño o algo por el estilo pero no lo que dijo.

.

-Veo que finalmente, el espíritu Takamachi ha aparecido en ti hija mia, no sabes lo orgulloso que me siento de ti princesa, yo sabia que eras la elegida, tu serás la próxima líder.

.

Habia dicho eso con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción, y yo no entendía nada, yo pensé que ese seria mi hermano, pero papa parecía poder leer la mente.

.

-Claro, que se que pensabas que yo quería que fuese tu hermano pero te equivocas, desde que naciste supe, que ninguno de ellos seria los lideres, no por que no sean buenos, sino por que no tienen el espíritu que se necesita, un líder debe ser amado, nanoha, pero también respetado y en algunas ocasiones temido y de mis hijos eres la única capaz de lograr ello, todo lo que te propones lo logras, solo que necesitabas una motivación y veo en tus ojos resolución, no se que paso afuera, pero por tu mirada veo que has descubierto lo que despierta el espíritu del líder Takamachi y eso es el amor. Quien es?

.

Como podía papa saber eso, cuando ni siquiera había pasado una hora de que yo la conocía, pero decidí decirle lo que sabia.

.

.

-Su nombre es fate, y es la persona que más amo en el mundo, pero no se nada mas de ella porque me la arrebataron padre, no se como la voy a encontrar, no me quiero casar con Yunno-kun, yo la quiero a ella.

.

.

Papa, se acerco a mi, se sento a mi lado, me abrazo y me dijo.

.

-Ten lo por seguro hija, tu amor será correspondido, y nada ni nadie te lo arrebatara, tu lugar es ser la líder y ella estará a tu lado, nadie se interpondrá entre tu y ella, y no te casaras con ese inútil. Te amo Nanoha y estoy muy feliz de que seas tu la próxima líder, me siento orgulloso.

.

.

Y asi sucedió, yo seria líder, tendría los recursos, conseguiría ser el orgullo de mi familia, haría honrar nuestro apellido, Yunno no podría hacer nada, seria Líder, y tendría lo que mas añoraba Fate, Fate seria mía, mía y de nadie mas.

.

.

.

.

QUE LES PARECE, MMM SOY NUEVAS ESCRIBIENDO HISTORIAS AGRADECERIA SUS COMENTARIOS, DUDAS, CRITICAS, AYUDAS TODO ES BIEN ACEPTADO. SIN MAS BYE


	2. Chapter 2- LA PACIENCIA Y PERSEVERANCIA

CAPITULO 2

.

Pues obviamente los personajes, no son míos, pertenecen al autor Magical Lirycal Nanoha, no me pertenece, saltos daría, y me soplaría con billetes, saltaría por un risco y bailaría la macarena, pero pues no es así, jeje gracias a todos, les dejo un pequeño obsequio al final del cap. Espero les guste.

.77: espero que te guste este capítulo, emm tratare de hacer todo lo posible por hacerlos largos, bueno si es que puedo normalmente estoy muy ocupada (ni yo me la creo :p), muchas gracias por leer y pues nos vemos.

PD: emm gracias por desearme inspiración créeme, eso me inspira jejeje.

PPD: Si quieres algo en especial dime,…. Creo que suena raro XD, digo si quieres ver algo del fic en específico y esto va para todos los que leen háganmelo saber.

.

: Gracias por seguir mi fic, haces me hace muy feliz saber que te ha gustado mi historia, jeje, eso me hace seguir escribiendo. Salu2

.

Genial y Saki:

Ok, del primero emm no entiendo el por que del nombre encantaría saber por que , si se puede?, jeje a veces soy un poco(casi siempre… lenta respecto algunas cosas, no nel es broma, si entendí), me explicarías?

Saki: Lindo apodo, sobrenombre, o como sea que le llames, te doy mas?, claro, pide lo que gustes, emm mientras sea del fic. Jejeje.

.

Dazumaki: Quieres una Nanoha fuerte creeme la tendras, pero también déjame adelantarte que la llevare por un mundo de emociones increíble, ira de polo a polo muy rápido, jeje emm en este cap, veras algo interesante, pero también déjame decir que q tendrá que luchar mucho, no pienso dejársela fácil, jajaja.

Y déjame decirte Arigatou a ti por leer este fic, me costo una linda neuronita, no es broma la verdad estaba, en la facultad escuchando a un profesor hablar de algo cuando se me imagine a una Nanoha un poco emm, como decirlo neurótica? Jajajaja. Ya veras a que me refiero.

Sin mas KarlhaEstrada fuera.

.

LA PACIENCIA Y PERSEVERANCIA

.

.

.

.

Las cosas saldrán como quiero, lo se, lo siento, lo deseo, lo hare, si hare de Fate-chan mi logro, mi triunfo, una vez que la encuentre nada ni nadie nos separara, nadie se interpondrá, le daré todo mi amor, descubriré el por que de su mirada, le daré todo lo que tengo, mi entero ser, mi fuerza, mi voluntad, Fate, Fate, Fate, con solo recitar tu nombre siento que mi corazón palpita desesperado, me duele pero no es un dolor de algo malo, eso lo se perfectamente es un dolor que me gusta, y no es que sea una persona masoquista, no claro que no. Oh fate si tan solo estuvieras aquí, ahh, estoy anhelando volver a verte, ver tu hermoso rostro, tus ojos si tus bellos ojos rojos, que me encantan y me llevan cautiva a un lugar del cual no quiero salir.

Prometo hacerte la persona mas feliz del mundo, prometo encontrarte, te doy mi palabra de honor fate, yo Takamachi Nanoha, hija de Shiro y Momoko Takamachi, hermana de Miyuki y Kouya Takamachi, nieta de los dos mas grandes lideres Yakuza, te encontrare y hare de ti la persona mas feliz de este mundo. No te digo adiós amor mió por que se que dentro de muy poco tiempo estaremos juntas otra vez, y esta vez nada, ni **nadie **nos separara, tendrán que hacerlo sobre mi cadáver y no planeo morir muy pronto por que soy una Takamachi, próxima líder Yakuza y el amor de tu vida, y eso es algo a lo que no puedo faltar por cumplir.

.

.

.

Esas fueron una de mis tantas cartas escritas a Fate, promesas que ha tratado de cumplir desde hace ya _siete años_, siete largos y horrorosos años en los cuales, al principio solo los fines de semana mi padre me dejaba regresar a la cabaña del lago, para buscar a Fate, fue muy difícil, dar contigo mi amor, pero no imposibe, lo primero que pude descubrir, bueno mas bien lo que descubrió papa fue que efectivamente Fate, tenia una gemela, ellas eran gemelas idénticas, pero a ciencia cierta no se conocía esto, pues muy pocas veces se les veía juntas, ellas se supone que vivian en otro lugar, nadie sabia exactamente donde, nadie conoca a sus padres, nadie sabia de donde provenían, solamente que hacia solamente 6 meses o mas ellas vivian por allí, y ern raras las ocaciones que se les veía andar por aquel lugar, como recuerdo con exactitud todo esto, jeje resulta muy simple y sencillo, cuando amas a alguien todo de esa persona queda registrado en la memoria de la otra, ah pero también lo recuerdo por lo que paso antes que me dijese mi padre todo esto.

.

.

FLASH BACK

.

.

-Ahora Nanoha, solo deberas pasar a prueba, para ser la nueva líder aun que quisiera darte de una vez el cargo, es algo que simplemente no puedo hacer por mas que quiera, y esto es debido a que el consejo debe valorar tus habilidades al igual que la de tus hermanos , y después de ver quien gana, entonces si Nanoha, de esta forma no habrá forma de que te desaprueben, hasta entonces podras investigar sobre, este chico Fate.

.

.

Ok, en ese instante me di cuenta, papa no puede saber todo por completo o leer la mente, y es totalmente ingenuo para algunas cosas, ahora entiendo por que mama revisa todas las cosas que papa hace, nyhaha, ah pero esta bien asi es mi papa y asi lo quiero, y pero bueno era necesario que se entera de su pequeño error.

.

.

-Papa, mmm… etto, puedo hacerte una pregunta?

.

Dije esto rascándome mi mejilla derecha, pues papa estaba sentado a mi izquierda en la camilla del cuarto donde nos encontrábamos.

.

-Claro, princesa de que se trata?

.

-Bueno, papa, etto, que pasaría si te dijera que la persona de la cual estoy enamorada, no es precisamente lo que piensas?.

.

.

En ese instante esta completamente hecha un mar de nervios, como reaccionaria papa, me dejaría seguir o no, pero dios santo me acabo de hacer un propósito, buscar a Fate y encontrarle y no dejar que nada nos separe y ahora estoy pensando, lo mucho que me preocupaba lo que papa pensaba, ahhh, diablos tengo mucho de papa, maldito ADN, no importa si se niega a buscarle, lo hare yo misma, incluso si se opone después de todo yo sere la líder, a pesar de lo que el consejo diga, yo me hare fuerte, para lograr lo que quiero, Fate-chan esperame.

Y me volvia a ocurrir lo mismo, que cuando estaba con Fate-chan, nyhaha, debo dejar de sumirme tanto en mis pensamientos. Papa ahora me mira con ternura y tiene una sonrisa que no se como describirla,mmm no se por que creo que papa no me ha captado.

.

.

-Bueno, princesa si es mayor, no importa yo pienso que para el amor no hay edades, jeje,por lo visto te preocupaba eso, en realidad no importa mi niña, cualquier cosa que sea no puede ser mala, además lo que yo opine no importa, tu haras lo que quieras, jeje, en eso te pareces mucho a tu abuelo Kai, jejeje ese viejo que era un hueso duro de roer nadie podía hacerle cambiar de opinión excepto tu abuela.

.

.

Uff, al menos ya puedo estar un poco mas tranquila, papa ya sabe que no voy a dejar de buscar a Fate, por mucho que se opusiera, ahora solo queda decirle que fate es mujer, creo que es importante que se lo diga por el bien de su búsqueda sino perderé tiempo.

.

.

Etto, papa tienes razón, solo para dejártelo claro antes de que realmente cambies de opinión mmm, no voy a dejar de buscar a Fate-chan aun que te opongas.

.

.

Papa solo asintió y estaba a punto de ponerse de pie, cuando lo tome por su camisa, color naranja, y le indique que volviese a sentarse, entonces con mucho cuidado de no lastimarme mas me levante, y me puse frente a el.

.

.

-Hay algo mas que debo decirte papa, Fate-chan, no es mayor que yo…, ammm Fate-chan es… -inale profundo, para darme mas valor debo hacerlo por ti Fate, si lo debo pensar en nuestra felicidad- Fate-chan es… una chica.

.

.

Ok, creo que papa no estaba completamente preparado para lo que le dije, pero no lo entiendo, bueno o sea hace cinco minutos recuerdo perfectamente haberle hecho saber que era una "ella", incluso el dijo ", tu lugar es ser la líder y ella estará a tu lado", creo que papa no presta suficiente atención a lo que dijo y a lo que yo le dije, rayos el color del rostro de papa compite con el de las paredes de a habitación, o por dios papa esta mas blanco que un fantasma.

.

.

-Rayos papa, nooo!

.

Se ha desmayado, será mejor que le hable a Akira. Con eso Sali cogeando de la habiatacion, en la búsqueda de Akira, la medico que me hizo la sutura.

.

.

-Akira-san-grite, no muy fuerte pero si sonaba apresurada- Akira-san, ah que bueno que la veo, papa se ha desmayado y no se que hacer.

.

.

-No, se preocupe señorita, vayamos al cuarto esta allí?

-Si akira, se le hice sentarse en la camilla antes que se desmayara- íbamos en nuestra conversación, camiando rumbo al cuarto de primeros auxilios, como decía la puerta, de dicho cuarto, pero mas bien parece un consultorio medico, con su propia sala de operaciones, por supuesto digo que mas se espera, que se tenga en una cabña proveniente de Yakuzas, mientra nos dirijiamos allí, pude ver a mis amigos venir hacia mi, todos se veian muy preocupados, pero el que mas se veía preocupado era Yunno-kun, ohh rayos comenzó a correr hacia mi.

.

.

.

-Nanoha, Nanoha-chan, te encuentras bien?

-Si, yunno-kun, me encuentro bien gracias

-Por dios, Nanoha me has preocupado, tanto- oh rayos, me esta abrazando, me esta pegando su calor, quítate yunno, me robas el poco calor que Fate-chan me dejo, rayos me quitas su olor- Nanoha que sucede- no lo soporte mas, empuje a Yunno-kun, pero es que bueno me estaba quitando el delicioso aroma que fate habia dejado sobre mi ropa- Nanoha te sientes bien?.

-Lo siento Yunno-kun, pero en este momento lo único que quiero es hablar con papa- en parte era cierto, después de todo tenia que hablar sobre fate, con papa espero que ahora no se desmaye.

-Nanoha-chan- esa era Arisa- te encuentras, bien?

-Claro que se encuentra bien, no esta viendo que finalmente se quito a este anoréxico huron de encima.- esa era Hayate, y aun que se lleva muy bien con todos incluso yunno, al parecer no le agrado tanto cuando Yunno se autoproclamo mi prometido- FE-LI-CI-DA-DES, Nanoha, al fin te has quitado al huron de encima, pero ni te creas que te vas a escapar de mis regaños.

-Hey dejadla en paz, que acaso no veis que Takamachi, tiene prisa- si esa era sigum, y si se preguntan el motivo por el cual ella habla asi, es simple al parecer, como la segunda Lider de su zona, hay algo asi como una división y ella lleva el contro de los caballeros Wollkenberker, y ella es su principal- avanzad de una buena vez Takamachi, yo me encare de vuestras amigas.

.

.

.

Y mejor comencé a caminar y dejar a mis amigas atrás no sin antes darle las gracias a Sigum, ahora debo hablar con papa.

.

.

Al llegar al cuarto de primeros auxilios, toque la puerta escuche un- PASE- y entre en esta ocasión a diferencia de la primera si observe bien el cuarto, las paredes blancas por el mármol, reflejaban la pulcritud que debía haber en un sitio como ese hecho específicamente para atender a quienes trajeran una grave herida, un escritorio enfrente , donde se encontraría Akira como cualquier otro doctor dando recetas, estaba al frente y al costado se encontraba la camilla, donde se encontraba mi padre recostado, en unas sabanas blancas, y Akira se encontraba pasándole unas sales, para hacerlo despertar, me diriji al asiento para esperar a mi papa despertar, mientras seguía observando que habia una parede de tabla roca color blanca y al lado derecho una puerta de madera probablemente roble, con decoraciones, como de cruces, no entiendo por que pero en fin, en ese momento papa despertó, y se sento, Akira-san procedio a retirarse no sin antes decirme que se encontraría cerca por cualquier cosa.

.

.

-Nanoha, hija, acércate- decía papa, tenia una sonrisa leve en sus labios- no tengas temores, princesa- ahh, eso me aliviaba, papa no estaba molesto- tranquila hija, no hay problema con respecto a lo que me comentaste sobre tu…mmm… prometida, yo solo quiero que seas feliz.

.

.

Saber que papa me apoya me hacia sentir feliz, me alegraba el alma, pero cuando escuche a papa decir que aceptaba a Fate como mi prometida me puso en extasis, corri a papa y le abrace con fuerzas dándole las gracias, pero habia algo que me tenia en tensión tena que aclararlo lo mas pronto posible.

.

-Papa, se que es muy pronto, pero debo buscar a Fate, por favor-puse mi mejor cara de perrito a medio morir, para que papa me dijese lo que quería escuchar.

-Claro hija, hablare con Ryo, el jefe de los investigadores de la familia Nakajima, y la buscaran enseguida, ammm como es?

.

Papa, era el mejor me ha hecho muy feliz, si Ryo va e investiga es casi seguro que dentro de poco tendre noticias, sobre Fate.

.

-Gracias, papa, gracias, no sabes lo mucho que te quiero, mira ella es igual de alta que yo, amm es de tez blanca, mmm ella tiene el cabello rubio, dorado realmente hermoso y muy suave, tiene los ojos mas bellos que he visto en mi vida y con un color único son rojos, borgoña, mmm tiene una sonrisa muy linda y es muy tierna.

-Bueno hija con esas caratersticas es probalemente que la encontremos, amm pero dime emm cual es su nombre completo, con eso la encontraremos mas rápido.

-Papa eso es algo que no conozco, etto fate me lo iba decir pero su hermana se la llevo.

-Tiene una hermana, como sabes eso Nanoha

-Lo que pasa es que creo que son gemelas o cuatas, no lo se es que son muy parecidas, pero la diferencia es que fate es muy linda.

-Jeje, bueno hija hablare ahora mismo con Ryo, y hare que investiguen de inmediato podrias decirme en que dirección se fueron?

-Si papa, se fueron hacia el Noreste.

-perfecto, eso queda en el sector Nakijama, será fácil localizarla, ahpra Nanoha en lo que yo la busco tendras que guardar un secreto, nadie debe saber acerca de ella, al menos hasta que seas líder de acuerdo?

-Si, padre nadie sabra.

.

.

.

Despues de eso todo transcurrio normal, nos reunimos con las otras familias, después de unos grandes abrazos por parte de mama, algunos regaños y llamados de atención por parte de mi familia de mis amigos, toda la tarde se fue muy calma, incluso la cena pero al terminar papa dio un anuncio.

.

.

-Mis queridos, amigos, y familia, e de decir que la vida me ha dado muchas cosas, felicidad, tranquilidad,una bella familia, grandes amigos, nuestro vinvulo de lealtad es increíblemente fuerte, pero hoy comienza la cuenta regresiva, dentro de menos de un mes comenzara el periodo de los 200 años y como saben las 4 familias, encargadas de las 4 zonas de Umanary, deberán unirse y reforzar los vínculos atravez de una matrimonio, matrimonio que se arreglara cuando los nuevos lideres estén en la edad madura, mientras tanto se llevaran pequeños convenios entre las familias con el fin de asegurar dichos vínculos matrimoniales, y como saben también es momento de que se elija al líder supremo del "TRONO" Yakuza, y quiero anunciar al consejo que se encuentra reunido que mis tres hijos se complacerán en dejar ser aprovados por ustedes.

.

.

.

Despues del anuncion hubo breves alausos y después papa dijo que nos iríamos al dia siguiente, y al dia siguiente llego Ryo, con noticias, sobre mi amada Fate, esas noticias decias.

.

.

-Buenos días Ouju-sama, tengo noticias sobre el asunto.

-Habla Ryo, los interesados nos encontramos dentro de este despacho.

-Como diga Ouju-sama, según la ruta que siguieron se dirijieron a un pueblo aledaño, sin embargo los pueblerinos dicen que no viven allí, conocen muy poco sobre ellos, solo se sabe que las chicas son gemelas idénticas y solamente andan por estos rumbos cuando vienen por provisiones por lo visto viven en el bosque Al-Hazard, y usted sabe muy bien que allí no tenemos jurirsdiccion.

-Algo mas que agregar?

-Mmm, pues según tengo entendido, Oju-sama, la gente del pueblo dice que ellas están malditas, que son com demonios, quizá se deba al color de sus ojos

-Maditas, eso es inaudito, fate no esta maldita, sus ojos son hermosos.

-Espera dijiste que sus ojos eran rojos?

.

Por dios papa, si que no toma encuenta las cosas, ah! Como diablos se caso con mama.

.

-Si papa

-La señorita, tiene razón ayer me lo dijo

-Por dios Nanoha, vuelvemela a describir

-Bueno Fate es igual de alta que yo, amm es de tez blanca, mmm ella tiene el cabello rubio, dorado realmente hermoso y muy suave, tiene los ojos mas bellos que he visto en mi vida y con un color único son rojos, borgoña, mmm tiene una sonrisa muy linda y es muy tierna.

.

Volvia decir lo que le dije el dia anterior

.

-Escuchame bien Ryo, necesito que investigues mas profundamente necesitamos llegar a esta chica a como de lugar me entendiste, puede que finalmente hallamos encontrado a la Familia principal me entendiste?

-Por supuesto Ouju-sama

-Nanoha, hija por lo visto con mas razones debes convertirte en Lider, haz encontrado al líder Legitimo, esto es increíble, mama tenia razón los cuentos, no siempre lo son. Ahora escúchame bien mi niña, apartir de hoy entrenaras conmigo, te enseñare lo que debes saber para pasar la prueba y ser la líder, sobre todo y escúchame bien Nanoha.

-Si papa

-Debes ser paciente, la paciencia no solo es una virtud que te abrirá puertas sino también es el arma mas poderosa que tiene un líder saber, esperar te dara la ayuda necesaria para vncer cualquier adversario y lograr lo que quieres, pero también se perseverante y si las cosas no salen como quieres pervera hasta alcanzar lo que deceas, no hay limites en las cosas que puedes hacer con esta dos cualidades me escuchaste.

.

.

FIN DE FLASH BACK

.

.

Y tal como papa dijo desarrolle esas dos virtudes, debía hacerlo si Fate resultaba ser de la familia principal, debía casarse conmigo, y no solo seria mi prometida por elección personal, por aprobación del Patricarca de la Yakuza, sino que seria en definitiva mi Prometida, el destino estaba a nuestro favor, siahora estaba mas segura que antes Fate, seria mia, y esperaría el tiempo necesario, y de eso ha pasado siete años, te espero Fate, por favor déjame encontrarte.

.

.

.

-Oju-sama es hora de irnos.

-Por supuesto Kyoya, pero llamame Nanoha, después de todo sigues siendo mi hermano.

-Lo lamento Nano, pero es que recuerda que eres líder y debes dejarme decirte asi, vamos se hace tarde para tu primer dia de instituto.

-Claro vamos solo déjame un momento mas

.

Y asi se retiro mi hermano, Fate te buscare, te encontrare lo juro, hasta pronto amor mio.

Y así subí a mi auto conducido por mi hermano un Camaro negro, y mire por la ventana hoy es mi primer día como líder completamente, y como estudiante se que ahora podre encontrarte mi amor.

Ahh, aun recuerdo, todo lo que tuve que hacer para convertirme en líder, espero nunca mas volver a enfrentarme a mis hermanos, esa si que ha sido la prueba mas difícil.

.

.

.

Ehh, bueno ya sabran en que consisitio, en el próximo capitulo la prueba de Nanoha, jeje.

Mientras mi obsequio

.

PROX. CAP. PRIMER DIA EN EL INSTITUTO, TE ENCONTRE

.

-Enfrentaran al consejo.

-Listos para la prueba final?

-FATE!, CUIDADO

-El auto casi me atropella.

"Es ella es Fate, te encontré, mi amor te encontré"

-Te presento a …..

.

.

Bueno he aqui el segundo capitulo les agradezco sus Reviews, me alegran el dia, y me inspiran a seguir con la historia, amm tratare de hacerlos largos, pero no prometo nada jeje :p, emmm y pues si tienen alguna duda o petición háganmelo saber.

Gracias otra vez a todos lo que leen este Fic, y pues ayúdenme a mejorar, gracias a todos otra vez, mmm sin nada por anexar me despido de todos ustedes buenas tardes.

Karlha Estrada, fuera.


	3. Chapter 3- PRIIMER DIA EN EL INSTITUTO-

CAPITULO 3.- PRIMER DIA EN EL INSTITUTO , ¡TE ENCONTRE!.

.

.

.

Woau, -con la boca abierta- mis sinceros agradecimientos a todos aquellos que leen esta historia,- con lagrimitas de cocodrilo en los ojos-, realmente no crei que esta historia les gustaría tanto, espero seguir asi con la historia, jeje me alegra saber que esta historia les ha gustado, realmente tengo muchos planes para esta y mi otra historia. Bueno ahora respondiendo a sus reviews.

.

.

Gaby: pues si nanoha, estará bastante apasionada, y como le dije Dazumaki también será algo neurótica, pero aun no ya mas adelante, gracias por decirme sobre lo de el link, como te dije recién comencé a escribir aquí, asi que no se utilizar al 100% la pagina, y sobre lo de Fate le pertenecerá a Nanoha, jejeje pasara mucho antes de eso jeje.

Sobre Alicia, posesiva, o un poquito de incesto, muajajaja, te alegra saber que respecto a eso tu respuesta la veras en este cap., y posteriormente planeo que veas que onda con su relación, pero de hecho supongo que te alegrara saber que si tenia planeado algo asi.

P.D.: Jejeje, te dire que a mi me alegra que me dejen review, pues me ayudan a saber si les gusta como va la historia y ver si mis locas ideas les gustaran, jajaja, ok otra cosa MANIATICA? n_nU, estas de broma verdad?* se le salen las lagrimas T.T*, no nel ok, me parece extraño me llamen asi, es que estoy mas acostumbrada a loca, safada, o a que me llamen Karlokis, o en fin todo lo que respecte a que me falte un tornillo , pero es la primera vez que me llaman maniática, jajaja vale lo acepto, en cuanto a si soy mujer, permíteme por favor- sale corriendo, a un buro cercano, abre un cajón, saca un folder, lee su contenido, sonríe y regresa- ok si de acuerdo a esto- mostrando un acta de nacimiento- efectivamente esto acredita que si soy mujer, mira- señalando una de la primeras líneas donde se muestra unos circulitos, y una M y un F, el circulito junto a la F marcado con una X, jejeje, y por ultimo y no por menos importante, en cuantos a mis actualizaciones, te dire, emm espero hacerlo minimo un vez por semana, sino tengo mucho trabajo, y mis sesiones de rehabilitación, entre otras cosas, me dejen en paz, sin mas espero haber respondido tus dudas, cualquier aclaración pregunta, ok con gusto responderé.

.

.

Saki: Seguramente debe ser bella, hare un esfuerzo con el largo de los cap, me encataria leer una historia tuya, su obsesion?, suena interesante., gracias hare lo posible realmente con lo que me pides.

.

.

Sachiko: Si yo también pensé lo mismo cuando lo escribí, pero te dire que hay algo oculto detrás del enamoramiento tan juvenil de Nanoha, y no es tan loco, emm bueno desde mi punto de vista, hay personas que con tan solo conocerse unos cuantos momentos pueden enamorarse, y amar por toda la eternidad, no obstante es muy raro verlo en nuestro tiempo, emmm sobre lo de el titulo, por allí vas, cerca cerca la bala, rosaste pero no tanto, ok como le dije a Dazumaki, en el cap, anterior, llevare a Nanoha y obviamente a Fate, y compañía, de punta a punta con los sentimientos, mi plan sencillo muhajaja, ¬¬ ya veras a que me refiero, sobre la virginidad, jojojo tengo una pequeña sorpresita, muhajaja.

.

.

Finalmente

Dazumaki: De nada, creeme a mi me alegra mucho que me escriban- limpiándose la nariz, y secándose las lagrimas, y de repente muestra una sonrisa malévola- sobre Shiro, emm jeje quiero decirte si al principio crei que seria buena idea ponerlo renuente pero no!, no me gusto imaginármelo asi, nel uff no por que pobre Nanoha con lo que le tengo preparado, será mejor que su familia la apoye, jeje si claro mientras yo quiera jajajjaja, sobre el entrenamiento de Nanoha se vera mas adelante ese aun me lo reservo, solo veremos en este la parte de la competencia y el reencuentro.

.

.

Sin mas por decir les dejo este capitulo, espero siga siendo de su agrado, ya saben si quieren algo extérnenlo, yo hare lo sumo posible por complacerles, si puedo y esta en mi mano y obviamente mi mente de acuerdo, hey no se espanten si de repente las cosas cambian jaja.

.

.

.

.

Dentro de una linda casa al Norte de Umanari, una bella chica de cabello dorado, se encontraba dentro del mundo de los sueños, a simple vista estaba tranquila, descansando pacientemente, sin embargo estaba muy lejos de ser realidad.

Mientras aun dormitaba comenzó a sudar irremediablemente debido a la fuerte pesadilla que esta teniendo, sentía su cuerpo pesado, como si cargara un objeto de su mismo peso o mas, ella sentía ese peso como si fuese real, sus manos parecían como si estuviese atada, no podía, moverse, sus piernas, las sentía igual, pero por mas que trataba de abrir los ojos no podía, parecía condenada a seguir en esa maldita pesadilla, donde ella se encontraba a amarrada de manos y piernas, su cuerpo se tenso por un momento, y después comenzó a sentir algo que era imposible, su cuerpo se sentía de repente muy caliente, y pero de repente sintió algo de dolor un dolor sumamente fuerte, algo que se metia en sus entrañas el dolor, venia de su vientre, hasta el estomago, no sabia que sucedia solo quería despertar, y después de un rato, sintió calama, en eso comenzó a escuchar una voz a la lejanía.

.

.

-Fate, Fate, despierta… pequeña despierta

.

-Eh?... fue solo una pesadilla, una pesadilla.

-Fate, esta vez que fue?

-Nada de que preocuparse, ne-san, todo esta bien.

-Lo siento,- abrazándola- se que sigues con esa pasadilla- apretando el abrazo- pero todo estará bien, aun que hubieras llegado antes, no podrias haberle salvado.

-Lo se ne-san- ocultándose en su pecho- lo se- comenzando a llorar- pero por que ella?- decía con su voz quebrándose- por que ella?.

-No lo se Fate, las cosas pasan- besando su frente- en algunas ocasiones son por algo bueno- sonriéndole dulcemente, y pasando su mano por su cabello- Fate se que quisiste salvarla, pero eso ya es cosa del pasado,- acarisiandole el rostro- ella hubiese querido que continuases.

-Lo se Alicia-nesan, lo se-acurrucándose mas entre su pecho- podríamos dormir abrazadas?

-Claro, Fate, yo siempre escúchame bien siempre te apoyare, y estaré para ti- mirándola fijamente- tu siempre seras mi pequeña Fate.

.

.

Alicia, se recostó viendo a Fate, abrió sus brazos, dándole a entender que debía corresponderle, y Fate lo hizo.

.

.

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE

.

-Fate, se hace tarde

.

MMM, no puede ser, otro dia mas, ahh, la vida si que es difícil, cuando tienes 16, por que dios?, ah en fin debo pararme, si no se me hara tarde para mi primer dia en el Instituto, increíble no puedo creer que sea ya el primer dia de mi nueva vida, ah lo siento olvide presentarme, jeje mi nombre es Fate, Fate Tesstarosa Harlowon, soy nueva en esta ciudad, jeje siempre fue mi sueño vivir aquí bueno no despresio mi antiguo hogar, el que me vio, nacer crecer, y verme atravesar por duras pruebas, pero ese sitio solo me traía tristesa, si una tristesa muy grande, en aquel lugar mi familia en ese entonces solo mi madre Precia Tesstarosa y Alicia-nesan, sufrimos mucho comenzando con la muerte de papa, aun nadie entiende como sucedió, y luego… otras cosas que no tienen caso ser contadas por ahora.

Ahora me siento contenta, muy feliz desde que mi madre conoció a la Almrante Lindy, las cosas cambiaron para bien, ella se convirtió en la figura paterna que nos hacia falta aun que ella sea una mujer, ella es tan fuerte, como un varon quizás mas, pero con un carácter gentil, ella se ha convertido en mi ejemplo a seguir desde que mama la conocio, ella me enseño varias cosas que trato de practicar con todos, y con eso me refiero a ser gentil como ella, fuerte, agil, rápida y sobretodo amable y darme a querer, realmente Lindy es un gran padre, aun que sea mujer quiero ser como ella, siempre lo he sabido por eso estamos aquí, ella me consiguió a mi a Alicia-nesan y Chrono-onichan, un lugar en el mejor instituto militar, la academia TSAB, para futuros militares, si lo se es increíble jamas pensé poder llegar tan lejos, pero con su entrenamiento, ylas clases extra que nos ha dado a mis hermanos,y a mi logramos pasar el examen y entrar, ah olvidaba mencionarlo Chrono, aun que no es nuestro hermano de sangre, lo consideramos asi por que el siempre nos ha listo de esa forma, cuida y protege de Alicia-nesan y de mi como si de verdad lo fuésemos.

La otra razón por la que estamos aquí es porque finalmente nos convertimos en la familia que tanto añorábamos ser, si durante casi siete años desde que Lindy y Precia se conocieron, nosotros sabíamos que se habían enamorado prácticamente desde que se vieron, pero pues después de algunos años de conocerse, hacerse amigas, y jugar a esconder sus sentimientos Lindy, le pido a mama ser su novia y al poco tiempo, le pidió que se casaran, por eso nos mudamos a Mild-chida, casi de inmediato, es por eso que cuando tenia como nueve o diez años nos despedimos de aquel bosque que era nuestro hogar el AL-HAZARD, aun tengo muy pocos gratos recuerdos de aquel lugar, ah en o que esta claro que si, emm ah ya recordé, si Lindy Harlown y Precia-okasaan, se conocieron cuando Alicia-nesan, Chrono-onichan y yo íbamos en preescolar, jeje parecía algo increíble pero ellos, Lindy y Chrono fueron los únicos que no nos dieron la espalda, siempre estuvieron con nosotros y eso es algo que nunca olvidare, por eso amo mucho a mi familia, Okasan es algo dura, pero siempre es amable y bondadosa, han sido muy pocas veces las que la he visto molesta, y Lindy-san siempre es cariñosa, y gentil, Chrono-kun como todo hermano mayor siempre es muy protector con nosotras y jugueton, aun que casi siempre se le ve serio, y Alicia, ella siempre es una persona muy sobreprotectora conmigo, jeje recuerdo una ocasión en la que me fui al bosque sola y ella estuvo buscándome por horas aquel dia conoci a una linda niña, que parecía tener mi edad, jeje después de eso ella y yo nos hicimos amigas, au que poco tiempo después paso algo que jamas olvidaría, y fue por eso que Alicia, comenzó a ser muy sobreprotectora conmigo a tal grado que no permitia que nadie se me a cercase, y bueno que decir ella tenia razón, las personas que se me a cercaban solo trataban de hacerme daño, ellas creían que estábamos malditas, en fin ahora se me hace tarde.

.

.

-Fate, mas te vale estar lista, Chrono ya se fue y Alicia ya se fue, solo faltas tu- esa era Lindy-san

.

-Hi, papa, ya voy- me despedí de Lindy, para mi era como mi padre, esta mañana estaba en su uniforme de Almirate, pues debía presentarse en la Naval, a las 9.

-Mas te vale, fate nadie de esta familia llega tarde y lo sabes- esa era Okasan, siempre tan estricta.

- HI!, solo me despedía de papa, Ja-ne Okasan, papa.

.

.

Ambas me dieron un beso en cada mejilla, y yo procedi a salir corriendo, rayos , mis hermanos iban mas adelante incluso podía verles pasar, las avenida, debo apresurarme o llegare tarde.

P.O.V. NANOHA

Me dirijia, en mi auto con mi hermano Kyoya al volante, claro era tarde, por eso era siempre bueno que el manejase condicia el auto como los mil demonios, Nyahaha, y llevaba uno y ese era yo, claro como líder de la mafia Yakuza se nos otorgaba un Sobrenombre de acuerdo al tipo de "Reinado" que llevaríamos en nuestras vidas y el mio era el Deminio Blanco, aun no se por que quizás tenga que ver con lo que sucedió en la competencia ah, que recuerdos aquellos, solo espero no tener que volver a pelear con mis hermanos.

.

.

FLASH BACK

.

Había pasado dos meses desde que ocurrieron los sucesos de la cabaña del lago, cuando conocí a Fate, papa, había decidido entrenarme, y vaya que lo hizo solo lo justo para estar al parejo que mis hermanos, y obviamente evitar que estos me asesinasen en la competencia, allí dejaríamos afuera nuestra hermandad seriamos, solo persona sin escrúpulos, debíamos serlo pues éramos los descendientes de la Yakuza que mas podaríamos hacer.

.

.

-Muy bien, Nanoha, da lo mejor de ti, se que quizás estes nerviosa y debes estarlo- papa me tomaba por lo hombros, me veía fijamente- recuerda que Kyoya es el mayor por lo tanto tiene cierta ventaja por su tamaño y habilidad con el manejo de la Katana, ok.

.

Yo solo asentí con la cabeza, papa me había puesto un entrenamiento especial para ello, para vencer a mi hermano, tenia la resistencia suficiente, como para hacerle frente a sus ataques, y la rapidez necesaria para evitar un ataque directo y escabullirme.

.

-La prueba física con Kyoya será difícil, pero debes estar tranquila, como te dije la perseverancia te ayudara, el creerá que con solo un ataque podrá vencerte, debes estar tranquila, tu hermana Miyuki, no tiene oportunidad con el por mas que tenga mas practica que tu, por lo tanto, el le vencerá allí, y tu aun eres muy pequeña para ganarle pero si puedes demostrar estar a su altura asi podras, obtener un empate en el enfrentamiento.-Yo solo asentí.- bien, princesa sal y da lo mejor.

.

.

Y efectivamente tal como lo dijo papa, allí estaba Miyuki, en el suelo con una mano en su hombro derecho, sangrando a borbotones, su blusa blanca ahora estaba de un color borgoña como los ojos de mi Fate-chan, ella sudaba y estaba adolorida, las facciones de su cara lo decían todo.

Mi hermano se mantenía expectante, viéndola en el suelo, saco del bolsillo de su pantalón un pañuelo color blanco y limpio, el filo de su katana. Hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta que estábamos rodeadas, por los altos mandos Yakuza, si allí a un costado tomando te, se encontraban los altos mandos todos y cada uno de ellos, cinco personas para ser exactos, papa se encontraba en medio de ellos, a su lado izquierdo se encontraba la madre de mis amigas Hayate y Sigum, la señora Sakura Belka de Yagami, a la derecha, se encontraba, el padre de mis amigas Nakajima, el señor Kaito Nakajima, ala izquierda detrás de la madre de Hayate, se encontraba alguien que desconocia, supongo que el representante de la familia de Arisa, y finalmente el padre de Yunno-kun al lado derecho detrás de el señor Nakajima, todos me vieron entrar al encuentro de mi hermano mayor, el padre de Yunno se veía complacido, claro el deseaba que yo perdiese, de esa manera su hijo podría casarse conmigo y de esa manera, el creía que podría su familia subiría de puesto o lugar de importancia, si supiera que to no me permitiría perder.

.

.

Kyoya, me vio y sonrió en sus ojos veía malicia, reflejada claro el creía que seria fácil, volvió a sacar su Katana y me dijo:

-Tranquila, Nanoha lo hare rápido y sin dolor solo basta un pequeño golpe y ya esta.

.

Eso me molesto inmensamente que creía que no podía hacerle frente, me estaba subestimando y me las iba a cobrar por que debía de ser asi conmigo, yo no me creia superior a el ni a nadie, como el lo hacia todo el tiempo, pero le daría la lección de su vida.

.

-Seguro One-chan?, acaso ya olvidaste que esto no se termina, hasta que alguien que realmente lo MERESCA, gane y dudo mucho que o merezcas, nadie merece nada si no es capaz de luchar- dicho esto tome la katana que Miyuki utilizo, comenzamos, una fuerte lucha, el ataco hacia el frente, yo estaba pegada en la pared y cuando ataco solo tuve que moverme rápidamente, quedando a sus espaldas, el clavo la Katana en la pared, me gire, el había sacado la Katana, yo estaba punto de dar mi golpe, y ganar cuando el brinco, logrando esquivar me golpe, movio la Katana, preparándola para aterrizar y clavarla en mi hombro, pero yo alse la Katana, ambos la clavamos en el hombro, el en mi derecho y yo en mi izquierdo.

.

.

Genial papa, había como predicho la que pasaría, los miembros del consejo no se la creían, nadie había logrado nunca, siquiera rosar a mi hermano, en este tipo de enfrentamientos, yo la primera persona que lo había hecho era su hermana menor, papa sonreía, los miembros del consejo aplaudían, yo no podía creer que todo había acabado tan pronto.

.

.

La siguiente prueba era una prueba mental, en la cual Miyuki, siempre se distinguía, por su inmensa sabiduría, pero papa ya me había entrenado para enfrentar algo asi, el había dicho que la paciencia en esta prueba era indispensable y si en algo se perecían mis hermanos, era que ambos se creían mucho mas rapidos y no querían hacer nada lento, tomaban decisiones apresuradas.

.

.

-Muy bien en esta prueba, es un desafío mental, y psicológico, a cada uno vera como se lleva a cabo una orden de tortura, a una persona y conforme vean la tortura, iran saliendo quien se quede hasta el final de la prueba será el vencedor, indiscutible, ha lo olvidaba cada uno de ustedes dira que se le hara a esta persona, que tendrá una capucha, y deberán hacer que este diga la verdad.

.

.

Y, asi comenzó la prueba en la sala, entro una persona que le trajeron a una silla, por la ropa que vestia era, alguien muy rico, entonces, comenzaron las, ordenes por parte de Miyuki, y Kyoya, yo no podía creerlo, apenas le removieron el primer dedo, mi hermano salio corriendo a vomitar, bueno que decir o sea, mi hermano puede golpear, y enterrarte una Katana sin piedad y remordimiento pero no puede ver a alguien quitar, el dedo, ash esto era aburrido, Miyuki, se estaba hartando, le quitaron los diez dedos de las manos y apenas este persona, había dicho que el solo trataba de ayudar.

.

.

El tiempo se agotaba, ha claro había olvidado íbamos en contra del reloj, ya no tenia oreja, mano izquierda, brazo derecho, le había puesto Miyuki una inyección para evitar se desangrara, fue entonces que enfrentamos el desafio psicológico, papa se puso de pie y le quito la capucha, Miyuki, no lo podía creer ni soportar, ella y yo habíamos ordenado hacerle eso a Sasuke, un chico que era nuestro niñero hacia años, quien actualmente era abogado, y había cometido alta tracion contra la Yakuza, papa ordeno quitarle un ojo, le dio unas pinzas a Miyuki, otras a mi, mi hermana, se acerco a su rostro, y fue cuando el dijo:

.

.

-PIEDAD, POR FAVOR, PIEDAD, NO SE NADA!

.

.

Miyuki, no lo soporto, solo corto una parte de su parpado y se desmayo, y yo, aun que mis manos temblaron, sabia que me estaban viendo debía hacerlo, el había traicionado a la Yakuza, traicionado, la lealtad, entonces recordé las palabras de papa, "un líder Yakuza, es conocido por su lealtad a su familia y a la organización, un líder debe saber proteger a su familia, y a quienes confían en el, si no es capaz de hacerlo jamás será un líder, a veces a costa de los actos mas viles y crueles, en contra de un ser humano, y ese ser humano, en algunas ocasiones puede ser su propia familia, amigos íntimos, o el amor de tu vida, es por eso que los lideres debemos hacer incluso lo peor".

.

.

-Lo siento, pero debo de ser líder, la mejor, por mi familia, por mis amigos, y sobre todo por quien amo.

.

Susurre al oído de Sasuke, y entonces fue cuando lo hice, tira la pinzas, enterré un cuchillo, en su ojo, y entonces, tome un bisturí le abrí el estómago delante de todos, fue cuando el dijo que hablaría, allí termino, la prueba, y yo en lugar de vomitar o salir corriendo como mis hermanos, sonreí con placer debido a lo que había hecho.

.

.

Crei que declararían vencedora, cuando el padre de Yunno, se levantó y dijo:

-Aquí, ha habido, un empate, un vencedora en la prueba mental, debido a la forma de aplicar dolor, y una vencedora de la prueba psicológica, lo que hace un doble empate, y por lo tanto hay que hacer la ultima prueba.

.

.

Pero que demonios, se suponía que yo había, ganado osea, le di la mejor tortura, y aun asi, no me declaraban ganadora, estaba que hechaba humo.

.

-Pe..pero?

.

Papa, solo me miro y cerro los ojos, acepto lo que el padre de Yunno, dijo y nos llevo a otra sala.

Alli, los tres hermanos, entramos, la prueba, era sencilla, consistía, en meditar, y tomar un arma, que nos representaría, aun no entendíamos nada, los lideres, sonrieron, nos sentamos, y ellos formaron un circulo, y mi padre, se puso de pie y dijo:

-LISTOS PARA LA PRUEBA FINAL?- los tres asentimos de inmediato- COMIENSEN.

.

.

Ahora estaba sola, papa había dicho que esta prueba requería concentración, sabiduría y confianza interior, asi que comencé, debía escoger el arma correcta, de eso estaba segura, asi que trate de visualizar el arma legendaria, el arma que una antigua diosa, le había regalado a un Yakuza, uno de los mejores lideres, pero cual seria, lo poco que me concentre recordé que el arma se le había dado pues la diosa, esta orgullosa del amor que sentía aquel líder, por su amante, entonces cuando abrí los ojos, lo pude ver se encontraba frente a mi, una Katana, en un forro, color blanco, con líneas azules, aquella, arma tenia un mango del mismo color pero en el centro y esto era lo que ms llamo mi atención, había una inscripción en rojo, solo dos letras, R.H., y el mango también tenia una cadena de oro, que sostenía un rubí, como el color de los ojos de mi amor esto o tome como una señal esa era, el arma que elegiría, a pesar de que nadie me creyese sentía que esa arma me llamaba, cerre, los ojos y al abrirlos, la tenia entre mis manos, la abri aprecie su brillo, y pude ver unos ojos rojos reflejados, unos ojos rojos que yo amaba, y fue cuando lo escuche:

-HI, MY MASTER MY NAME IS RESING HEART.

.

Y repeti su nombre en alto: Resing Heart

.

Y después escuche, los aplausos, la prueba habia terminado, yo habia ganado papa sonreía y me miraba con orgullo.

.

.

-Tenemos, una ganadora, has encontrado el arma destinada a un líder y no a cualquiera esa es el arma de UN GRAN LIDER.

.

.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

.

Y asi sucedió, desde entonces, soy líder, el demonio Blanco, como me llaman, rayos solo faltaba cruzar la avenida y llegaríamos, cuando de pronto, de la nada salio alguien del camino, mi hermano freno, yo cerre con fuerza los ojos, y al abrirlos la vi, una chica de cabello dorado, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

Y entonces, otra chica con cabello del mismo color cruzo la calle, gritando :

-FATE!

.

.

.

P.O.V. DE FATE

.

.

Por las prisas, comencé a correr, y fue cuando escuche el rechinar de las llantas de un auto que se dirijia hacia mi.

Cerre, los ojos y me dije este es el fin, pero unca sentí el golpe, el vehiculo se detuvo a tiempo, lo siguiente, fue confuso.

-FATE!-grito Alicia mi hermana

Me jalo hacia la calzada, me abrazo con fuerza, y comenzo a besar mi frente. Despues de eso yo solo dije:

-EL AUTO CASI ME ATROPELLA

-Gracias a dios no paso nada mas, fate debes ver a ambos lados ante de cruzar- Regaño, Chrono-onichan abrazando a Alicia y a mi.

-Pero ahora me escuchara ese maldito!- grito separándose de mi Alicia.

Pero el auto ya se habia ido.

-Sera mejor ir a clases, Alicia, Chrono.

-Si, fate tiene razón, vayamos.

Y asi nos fuimos al colegio.

.

.

P.O.V NANOHA

"ES ELLA ES FATE"- ARRANCA KYOYA, ARRANCA-grite exasperada, estaba emocionada, pero asi no me podía presentar ante mi amada Fate-chan, pero y si no lo era?.

Llegamos a la escuela, me presente como todos los años, con mi amiga Hayate al consejo estudiantil, para saludarle, y comenzar a platicar, al momento cuando ya nos retirábamos, al increíble ocurrio, Fate cruzo por la puerta, saludo a Hayate, junto con su hermana, y un chico, y yo estaba perdida en mis pensamientos.

"ES FATE, ES FATE, TE ENCONTRE, MI AMOR TE ENCONTRE"

P.O.V FATE

Aquella chica, Hayate era la sub-presidenta, y nos dirijia a los salones, que nos tocaba, la chica detrás de ella, por alguna razón no dejaba de mirarme, y sus ojos azules, parecían clavar en mi estacas,por alguna razón loca, yo tamoco podía apartar mi mirada, hasta que la castaña lo noto y dijo:

-Oh, disculpen les presento a mi amiga, Nanoha Takamachi.

-Un gusto- respondio Chrono

-Lo mismo digo- dijo Alicia en un tono raro

- Ah, Nanoha Te presento a..

-Fate.

.

.

.

.

QUE TAL?, BUENO EL CAP, ESTA UN POCO M, PERO NO TANTO NO DESCRIBI MUCHO O SI?, ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS,ESPERO LES GUESTE, AH Y YA NOTARON QUE NANOHA METI LA PATA?, JAJAJA.

KARLHA ESTRADA FUERA.


	4. Chapter 4- BIENVENIDA

CAPITULO 4.- BIENVENIDA

.

.

.

OK, muchas gracias a todos los que leen, me comentan, y siguen esta historia, jeje Arigato hacen que me den ganas de seguir escribiendo, en fin eh aquí un capitulo mas, nos veremos hasta la siguiente semana, es cuando espero volver a publicar un capitulo, emm supongo que este capitulo esta mas corto que los anteriores, pero prometo compensarlos el próximo, sin mas, ehh debo responder los reviews.

.

.

.

MARIJO: Te dire como le digo a una amiga vale?, bueno pues la verdad jejeje, si Nanoha podría estar desquiciada, quizás no tanto solo de repende y Yandere, jejeje la o el Yandere es otra personita que le pondrá saborcito mas adelante, jeje ya veras a que me refiero.

P.D.: emm, jeje me alegra que te fijaras en lo que dijo, y pues si tienes razón en algo, pero después te me fuiste por el lado equivocado, jaja aun que emm buena idea, que Nanoha mate a Fate, noo nel eso no seria algo bueno si no en que pararía la historia si mato a quien le va a dar de vueltas a Nanoha, jaja, pero ya veras en algo tienes razón Nanoha matara a alguien pero no a Fate, solo eso te dire, jejeje.

.

Gaby: Me alegro que te halla resultado interesante, y te allá gustado el capítulo anterior, lo del incesto jajaja, por qué piensas que Alicia viola a Fate?, o lo crees?, jejeje, ok lo del beso, mmm te puedo decir que si, se dará, si, se dará, si se daaraaaaararararaara, jajaja, ok ya entendí lo de maniática, jajaja lo siento si te ofendí, no fue mi intensión jajajajaja, la verdad si lo acepto, un mundo sin locura que seria?, ok la respuesta menos divertido, pero me dicen loquita, acá entre nos porque me encanta, hacer cosas arriesgadas, cosas que nadie se atrevería, como por ejemplo, subirme al techo de mi casa y después escalar por un árbol cercano solo para ver mejor todas las casa alrededor, jejeje( lo se tengo complejo de mujer araña), jajaja, sobre lo de tu mama y abue, lo comprendo, digo a mi también me gusta cantar, y poner me mi cazadora, unos lentes, mis shorts cortos, subir el estéreo a todo volumen y cantar con la voz mas hermosa que tengo (lo que quiere decir jaja la mas gacha, para molestar a mi hermana jajaja), i love rock and roll, jaja aun que a diferencia de ti yo no salto en la cama jajaj yo solo tomo una escoba, o la vieja guitarra de mi tio y fingo tocarla, (la verdad si la toco, con las manos pero cuenta no?), y tampoco lo hago a las 11:30 yo lo hago cuando llego de la facultad, cuando limpio, y cuando estoy sola, y cuando mi hermana llega de trabajar, en fin creo que me entiendes no? Jajaja, y no no creo que estes tan loca jajaja, yo solo soy muy temeraria, como me dice mi señor padre, el 1er oficial, jajaja.

P.D.: Oh- sonrojándose- muy amable de su parte llamarme Señorita, bella Dama , me honra con sus palabras- haciendo una revencia-, me alegra que te haya dado risa, realmente me gusta hacer reir a la gente, pues dicen que reir prolonga la vida, le da realce a la belleza, le da trae felicidad al alma y sobretodo, no soy muy vanidosa pero aca entre nos-susurrando- evita que te arrugues, ya sabes el secreto, ok respecto a nuestra relación (escritora-lectora, u lectora-escritora), ok si lo habia captado de esa manera, lo admito soy despistada pero no tanto jajaja, y ok jajaja me ha dado mucha gracia el que me rompieras y regresaras de esa manera, asi que me toca responder, ok aquí voy.

-Llega, toca la puerta- LO SIENTO, JURO QUE LO SIENTO- le muestra un ramo de flores (ok, como no se cuales te gustan, pues imagina las que quieras, va)- Mira, necesito que me comprendas, no ha sido mi intensión- sonriendo de forma inocente- pero, es que quiero que entiendas que estoy en una situación complicada- pasando las brazos tras la espalda- pero juro que lo que hare te gustara(ok, de los capítulos del fic), si?, emm yo, no me gusta que te conformes. Que te parece si hacemos un trato?, ehh que dices- con las manos detrás de la nuca y sentándose en un sillón- yo escribo, uno, y en ocasiones quizás dos?, que tal ehh?- sonriendo.

Ok, sin mas espero te guste el cap, allí me pasa tu respuesta, vale?.

.

DAZUMAKI: Un gusto tenerte x aca leyendo este fic,, jeje me alegra que te sorprendieras, jajaja emm si puse a una Nanoha un poco loquita, pero no tanto o si?, además pues si asi deben de ser los lideres Yakuza o no?,… emm si decidi que se reencontraran, no me gusta que demoren tanto lejos, ok si Fate no se acuerda AUN de Nanoha, pero digo rayos o sea, si de por si es raro que se enamore muy joven Nanoha, que Fate se acuerde estaría de locos, asi que lo puse un poco realista que no se acuerde AUN, pero tiene una razón por la cual no recordarla, ya veras.

Sobre si Nanoha la va a tener difícil, si la respuesta es si, jeje no se la dejare sencilla muajajaja- sonrisa malvada-, si, si abra un poco de eso, quizás moderado, o depende de la como lo vean jajaja, te lo dije, teeee lo dijeeeee, si la va a tener difícil pero no te dire mas, ya veras, jaja las otras dos preguntas me reservo las repuestas-simulando taparse la boca con un cierre- sobre si Alicia intervendrá en la relación Nanofate, la respuesta expuesta en este cap., por parte de Nanoha?, Yunno cuenta?, digo no?, no lo se a mi me da igual el huron, pero pues a ver que pasa, ahh, ahh pero ver si notas algo x allí, jeje.

Y arigato gosamazu, x leer, emm no se si asi se escribe y si se puede usar para este tipo de charlas.

.

ALIA: Un placer que te haya gustado, mis sinceros agradecimientos, y pues aquí esta su seguimiento…

Sin mas disfruten el capitulo.

.

.

.

"_**Hay espacios en la vida, espacios que se llevan en el alma, en el corazón, en lo más profundo de nuestro ser, hay lugares, lugares que deseamos conocer, hay decisiones, decisiones que debemos de tomar, hay decisiones que no queremos tomar, decisiones que nos llevan a lo más alto del infinito y otras que nos hunden, nos hunden tan profundamente de nuestro ser que hasta nosotros mismos no debemos estar, pues si lo hacen nos perderemos en lo más hondo de nuestros sentimientos.**_

_**Hay sentimientos, sentimientos que conocemos, a los cuales nos aferramos, y nos aferramos a ellos porque son la única forma de salvarnos, de que salgamos vivos de nuestro verdadero ser, porque en esta vida todos somos como extraños, desconociendo lo verdadero lo conocido, lo que somos, y queriendo ver lo desconocido tratando de llegar más allá de a lo que realmente no podemos llegar, porque si no queremos aceptar lo que somos, lo que conocemos, como llegaremos a conocer, lo que está más allá de nuestros alcances es, como podremos conocer algo que no conocemos si nos negamos, lo que realmente somos".**_

-Muy profundo Harlown-san, realmente estupendo, gracias por compartirlo con la clase.-decía nuestra maestra de literatura, ahh mi Fate-chan vaya que es profunda, me encanta esa forma en la que expresa sus pensamientos, es taaan.

-Nanoha

.

Taann, ahh como expresarlo tan…

.

-Nanoha-chan

.

Hermosa…, si esa es la palabra correcta, es hermosa simplemente hermosa

.

-NANOHA

.

Oh, dios ya viene de regreso, viene hacia acá… Por dios esta tan cerca solo dos filas más y se

.

-NAAAAANOOOOHA!- Mi querida, queridísima amiga Hayate, había interrumpido mis reflexiones, había invadido mi espacio personal, me había gritado en el oído causándome seguramente una fractura de tímpano o algo semejante, había interrumpido a la clase y encima, encima de todo había causado que Fate-chan me viera aun peor que en la mañana

.

-QUE TE PASA…. HAYATE?- Oh dios, oh dios, porque esto me está pasando a mí.

-Señoritas Takamachi y Yagami, quieren compartir algo mas con la clase?- Nos dijo la maestra con evidente molestia.

-DISCULPE SENSEI,…. ES QUE EMMM LO SIENTO….-y volví a tomar asiento

-Por ser la primera clase de este curso, se los dejare pasar que no vuelva a suceder sino quieren pasar algunas horas extra en detención, esta entendido Yagami y Takamachi

-SI, SENSEI, DESCUIDE NO VOLVERA A SUCEDER- Dijo Hayate sentándose

-Ahh-suspire- este será un largo dia-murmure.

-Lo se- dijo una voz a mis espaldas- te agradezco mucho, realmente no conozco a nadie y tu ayuda me seria muy conveniente- yo conocía muy bien esa linda y suave voz- emm y de nuevo muchas gracias por pensar eso de mis , emm

-REFLEXIONES?- esa voz, esa voz

-Etto… emm si- porque MI Fate-chan se escucha tan nerviosa?

- JEJE, POR NADA FATE-SAN, TE PUEDO LLAMAR ASI?- espera no será

-Cla..clar..claro, etto… -No, espera, esta tarta…mudeando… MI Fate-chan? Tartamudea- Emm Nakijima-san

-Ginga, solo dime Ginga- Oh, no esto no esta pasando

-Es… esta bi..bien…Ginga-san- No, no, no, no MI Fate-chan, no puede tartamudear con alguien mas que no sea..yo, esto es inaceptable.

-Que, lindo se oye viniendo de ti- Esta?, esta… coqueteándole?- F-A-T-E- Esto no, no, no puede ser, esto es…. Es

-Nakajimaaaa-saaaan- y mi Fate, se esta sonrojando, no esto no es posible, esto es

-INACEPTABLE!-Grite, oh diablos, no puede ser.

-TAKAMACHI-SAN A DETENCION… AHORA- Maldita sea, por que me pasa esto a mi? Tal vez deba reflexionar en el por que?

.

.

.

Ah, y aquí estoy será mejor pensar, a ver a ver que salió mal?, Ah si ya recuerdo fue desde que..

.

.

.

FLASH BACK

.

.

Ah, Nanoha Te presento a…- Se encontraba diciendo mi amiga, Hayate cuando, yo aún veía sorprendida a mi hermosa rubia

-Fate- susurre, en mis labios, pero fue audible, porque enseguida.

-COMO SABES SU NOMBRE?, Y QUIEN DE NOSOTRAS ES FATE?- Oh, maldita sea, allí estaba la mujer que me había robado mi felicidad a unos instantes de a verla encontrado.

-Bueno… yo- Idiota, idiota, ahora que le digo… oh rayos ahora como solucionare esto.

-Jejeje, veras mi amiga Nanoha, está en el comité de bienvenida y pues de hecho estábamos viendo- ah Hayate después de esto te besaría- los documentos de su traslado-pero mi Fate esta aquí- para llevarles a sus respectivas aulas.-si, estoy muy agradecida contigo Hayate,

-Ok, creo que eso lo explica o no, Alicia? – Bueno, creo que el peligro de verme como acosadora, ya paso, no obstante Alicia me ve raro.

-Si, es cierto Alicia- Woau mi Fate me defiende ahh *¬*-bueno, yo soy Fate T. Harlown- dijo, sonriendo encantadoramente.

-Yo soy Alicia T. Harlown- Dijo, mirándome de una forma rara.

-Yo soy Chrono Harlown, hermano mayor de estas dos hermosas señoritas, encantado de conocerlas… emm- dijo dirigiéndose a nosotras para que le volviésemos a decir nuestros nombres.

-emm, soy la bella, linda, hermosísima Yagami, Yagami Hayate, pero dígame simplemente Hayate- ok, por lo general Hayate se presentaría con su otro apellido, pero estábamos en la escuela, no podía presentars como una Yakuza.

- amm, bueno Hayate ya me había presentado mi nombre es Nanoha Takamachi, así que simplemente díganme así- decía esto dirigiéndome a Fate, cuando.

-Un placer conocerla, señorita Nanoha- el hermano de mi Fate-chan, me esta coqueteando?.

-ejem, ejem, Chrono, creo que estas incomodando a la Señorita Takamachi- esa fue mi Fate-chan… que linda, pero le agradezco su hermano estaba muy cerca de mi, por no decir que casi saltaba hacia a mi.

-FATE, deberías dejar que Chrono-kun, haga lo que quiera después de todo es un chico… soltero y apuesto… no crees?- Había dicho Alicia, mientras le sacudía el flequillo de una manera que no me agrado en nada, si no fuera porque es su hermana.

-A… ALI…ne-san, yo… lo siento- decía mi hermosísima Fate, sonrojada.

-Bueno, bueno, bueno.. creo que es hora de irnos y dejarles en sus salones.- Jejeje, gracias Hayate, estaba a punto de golpear al hermano de Fate y matar a su hermana.

-Si yo también lo creo- dije separándome del hermano de Fate, y tratándome de a cercarme a Fate.

.

.

.

Después de eso, caminamos todos, Hayate me separaba de Chrono, y Alicia de Fate, creo que no le agrado, pero bien se tendrá que acostumbrar después de todo y seré su queridiisiima cuñadita nyhahaha…

Llevamos a todos a sus salones respectivos y para mi lindísima suerte, Fate iba en nuestro salón.

Despues todo fue un poco complicado, ya que todos querían a cercarse a Fate, todos, Verossa, Ethan, Sakura, Linith, Penelope, y GINGA, argg si no fuera porque su familia es Yakuza, que nos encontramos en el Instituto y que Hayate está conmigo juro que la abría asesinado, de forma lenta y dolorosa, muy dolorosa, quizás podría sacarle los ojos primero, emm no, no, no mejor los dedos si, los dedos.

Y asi fue, hasta que, gracias a dios llego el receso, y por eso me encargue de meterle la genial idea a mi amiga que invitara a Fate, a comer con nosotras. Y entonces asi poder acercarme y vaya que funciono.

.

.

-FATE, FATE

-Ahh, emm, Hayate-chan que sucede?

-Bueno veras, mi amiga y yo queremos que nos acompañes a comer que dices?

-Bueno,… emm yo comúnmente almuerzo con Chrono-kun y Alicia-onechan

-Por eso, por eso, mira siempre lo haces con ellos, por eso que mejor que empezar a tener amigos, aquí ándale, di que si, di que si- decía mi amiga, haciendo caritas, caritas muy chistosas.

-Etto…-pero Fate, estaba dudando y eso si que no lo podía permitir.

-Por que Fate-chan no quiere?- dije haciéndome la dolida- es acaso que no le caemos bien?- nyhahaha, mi Fate tenia una carita de preocupación tan linda.

-No, no, no, no- dijo negando con las manos y la cabeza, que tierna.

-Entonces será acaso, quiere que le demos una razón para acompañarnos- le dije coquetamente, mala idea Hayate lo noto en seguida y

- Ta…tak…Takama… ma… ma…chi...-saaaan- Me vale Hayate Fate, sonrojada, nerviosa, ahh quiero saltarle encima-yo…

- FATE-CHAN, VAMONOS ES HORA DE COMER-dijo, Alicia tomando de la mano a Fate, y empujándome en el camino- Ah, Hayate, Nanoha, que sorpresa, ejem sucede algo malo?

-No, claro que no- dijo Hayate, tomándome de los hombros sabia que me estaba molestando mi cuñada, pero no sabia por que- solo queríamos invitarlas a comer.

-Alicia, yoo…no- Parece ser que Fate, se estaba justificando con su hermana

-Tranquila, Fate, chrono se fue con un compañero y seria bueno que nosotras también nos fuésemos, con ellas para ir conociendo a tus compañeros, si?- Ok, aquí si que me perdí, le esta dando permiso?

-Si tu lo dices ne-san-dijo no muy segura.

-Bien pues vayamos, emm donde es el comedor?- dijo esto tomando la mano de mi Fate-chan, y siguiendo a Hayate, yo aun no avanzaba, me quede perpleja que rayos habia pasado?.

.

.

.

El almuerzo transcurrio lento, yo me moria de ganas por matar a mi cuñada por ser tan… tan… egoísta y no dejar ni un solo momento a Fate, pero luego entendí muchas cosas, según lo que platicaba Alicia a Hayate, ellas nacieron en el AL-HAZARD, un de las partes donde encontré a Fate, en ese lago, pero también supe que la gente las trataba mal, muy mal principalmente a mi Fate-chan, según Alicia las acusaban de estar malditas, ya les hare pagar por haberle hecho daño a mi Fate, y fue en ese año cuando finalmente la madre de Fate y Alicia, se caso con la madre de Chrono y se hicieron una familia, y fue entonces cuando partieron de allí, fue por eso que el investigador, no las pudo localizar, ellas vivieron todo ese tiempo en Mild-chida, una ciudad situada entre la frontera de Japón y no sé qué país, debí poner más atención a la clase de Geografía, en fin eso lo supe, por haber leído después del almuerzo sus expedientes, y vaya sorpresita que me lleve al enterarme que el padre de Fate, había muerto en un "accidente", si es que se le puede llamar así a ser descuartizado por los cocodrilos, woau y yo que me creía una loca cuando estoy en fase "D.B.", pero por lo visto soy menos peligrosa, nadie se explicaba como había sucedido, luego de eso también se hablaba de un presento asesinato donde involucraban a Fate, por ser amiga muy cercana de la chica muerta, pero luego después de unos meses se cerró el caso, lo catalogaron de Suicidio, esto era muy extraño, también poco después algunas chicas y chicos que estuvieron alrededor de Fate, desaparecían por días, y luego regresaban totalmente, traumatizados y decían que Fate estaba maldita.

La gente suele ser tan… maldita a veces como en la ocasión que torture a Sasuke, emm después de ello, me pusieron el apodo de Demonio Blanco, dicho por el tipo de "Reinado" que tendría sobre la Yakuza, gente estu****.

Ahora entiendo por qué Fate era tan tímida y desconfiada, claro toda esa gente la hizo volverse así, pero aun no entiendo por qué Fate no me recuerda?, es que acaso no fui importante?, porque toda esa gente decía eso?, ahh mmm después me dirigí a mi salón, me había ausentado de la clase de matemáticas alegando que me sentía un poco mal, aunque Hayate, sospechaba algo de mi comportamiento, por eso cuando llegamos a la clase de literatura, yo sabia que Hayate, intentaría preguntarme algo, con lo que no contaba fue con esa… esa… Ginga…arg… será mejor que cuando vuelva a casa hable con mi papa, y le diga que Fate ha aparecido, para pues hacer una reunión y evitar que se le acerquen a Fate, para buscar algo que no deben, Nyhahaha, estúpida Ginga.

Diablos solo faltan 20 minutos para salir y mi hermano vendrá a recogerme será mejor que le avise que no traega de nuevo el Camaro.

.

.

.

P.O.F

.

.

.

La verdad es que me cuesta mucho adaptarme a nuevos lugares y personas, la mayor parte del tiempo desde que sucedió el accidente de ella, me siento rara, no puedo abrirme mucho con personas que no sean de mi familia, la verdad es que me atemoriza pensar que puedan volver a causarme el dolor que cuando vivíamos en el AL-HAZARD.

Pero bueno, las cosas no siempre son lo que uno desea, en fin cuando llegue esta mañana a la escuela, me sentía en un mundo nuevo bueno debo de recordar para que estoy aquí, voy a cumplir con lo que me he propuesto llegar a ser tan buena como mi papa Lindy, si voy a ser la mejor investigadora militar, pero mientras tanto debo ser la mejor si quiero encontrar al culpable de la muerte de mi padre y de ella, ahh en fin.

Mis hermanos y yo nos dirigimos al aula del consejo estudiantil, y allí, encontramos a dos chicas, una castaña, muy linda de ojos azules, dijo llamarse Hayate y su amiga, la chica mas bella que mis ojos han visto, ejem, si la verdad nunca había sentido atracción por nadie hasta esta mañana, pero la verdad esa chica, me gusto pero también me asusto como rayos sabia mi nombre, creo que me estoy volviendo paranoica, ella es del comité de bienvenida. Por eso lo sabia, en fin la verdad es que en esta escuela me voy a ver bastante involucrada con gente muy bonita, cool y sobretodo gente amable, vaya nunca nadie se había interesado asi por mi, incluso nos invitaron a comer a Alicia-nesan y a mi, en fin Alicia, me ha dicho que es bueno que me abra, es por eso que en la clase de Literatura cuando la Sensei me pidió que leyese algo que haya escrito, lo hice sin dudarlo, la verdad, es que secretamente se lo dedique a alguien, pero la verdad me lleve una sorpresa al ver que le gusto a la Sensei y a muchos compañeros, conocí a personas muy interesantes como Linnith, o Sakura, jeje incluso Verossa y Ginga, son muy amigables, jeje bueno también he de decir esa chica Ginga es muy hermosa, jaja espero tener muchos amigos, aun que la peliroja, amiga de Hayate, emm me parece que es como escandalosa, la verdad su alteración durante la clase de Literatura fue algo extraño, parecía estar muy molesta, aun que no entiendo el por que, en fin será mejor que me ponga a estudiar la Historia de la segunda Guerra mundial.

.

.

.

Woau, el tiempo pasa rápido cuando estudias, lo que te gusta vaya que genial ha sido esto, se que aun no comienza la verdadera enseñanza tan solo estamos en lo básico, después ya comenzaremos a estudiar lo mejor, por ahora solo quiero, ir a casa y contarle a Oka-san y a Papa sobre mi primer dia.

.

.

-FATE-SAN, -ah es Ginga- no quisiera… venir con unas amigas y yo a comer un helado?

-Etto..yo- la verdad es muy linda y

-FATE, ES HORA DE IRNOS HERMANITA- ah Alicia- emm tu eres?- a veces suele ser muy protectora jeje

-Ella es…Ginga una compañera- dije para presentarla, Ginga se ha quedado extrañada pues no le habia dicho a nadie de mi gemela- Ella es mi hermana Alicia, mi gemela

-Un gusto, conocerla Alicia-san-dijo extendiéndole la mano

-Emm, si lo mismo digo- dijo mi hermana sin devolverle la mano- vamos Fate, es hora de irnos- a veces tan bien suele ser grosera.

-Lo siento, Ginga será otro dia- dije, pues mi hermana al parecer tiene mucha prisa por volver hoy jeje.

.

.

.

OK, sin mas por ahora, fin del capitulo, jeje que tal?, bueno déjanme aclararles algo, por si acaso, Ok, Hayate, si posee el Yagami en la escuela, pues no puede utilizar el Belka, vale?, por que si lo hiciera pasaría lo que dijo Nanoha, ok .

Chicos y chicas que leen el fic, dudas?, criticas?, aclaraciones?, opiniones?, traumas?, exprésenlo, yo les contestare, jeje.

Sin mas nos vemos la prooooxima semana.


	5. Chapter 5- EL CONFLICTO

CAPITULO 5.- EL CONFLICTO

.

.

.

Ok, espero puedan entender por qué el título, a partir del siguiente capítulo, les adelanto tendrá nombre o ya sean tipos de sentimientos, o emociones quizás en ocasiones algunos nombres de personas, ya empieza algo importante.

Les agradezco a todos sus reviews, woau me dan ánimos, jejeje algunos me dan ideas algo locas pero sin duda me dan muchas ganas de seguir escribiendo, jeje espero les guste también este capitulo, ejem, he de decir que aquí espero haberlos recompensado, jeje asi esta bien?, sin mas por ahora déjenme sus comentarios, y ahora a responder.

Konami: Jajaja, verdad que si es algo egoísta? Pero me encanta que mantenga a la raya a Ginga, jaja de hecho aca entre nos, por Fate va empezar la guerra, jajaja y si si esta media maldita jejejeje.

Ok sobre los humpalumpas, jajaja woau hasta unicornio tienes, yo quiero un pegaso, yeah jajaja, vaya, sin cdt y grax por leer, ah y claro que actualizare.

Marijo: Gusto tenerte por aca otra vez, generalísima, por q?, la verdad ya me tentaste y si Nanoha mata a Fate?, espero este capitulo también te guste

PD: La o el Yandere todavía no aparecerá, bueno al menos aun no revelare la identidad pero apenas comensara sus maldades eso si te lo puedo adelantar u.u.

Sobre tu mensaje subliminal, jajaja, me hiciste reir, pero ve lo de aquí y ver que nuevo mensaje se te ocurre por este cap.

Gaby: Jeje se que el cap. Pasado si estuvo un poco corto pero es por que andaba algo chipi, espero haberte cumplido, si no puedes colgarme xD, *mentira*, jejeje,… y en serio ¬¬ realmente como crees que Alicia violo a Fate, o sea soy mala, pero no tanto ^-^, jajaja quizás si tengan un poquito de faje, pero nada mas, de segunda base no las haría pasar jijiji u.u, ahh me hace feliza que te haga feliz que Nanoha la haga feliz mostrarse como es o como va a hacer con Fate jajaja, respecto a lo de sensei o sempai, jajajaja déjalo en sempai, jejeje sensei me haría sentir vieja, *mas de lo que en realidad soy*, woau al fin alguien que me comprende voy a llorar T-T, me hace feliz que alguien me entienda, ha estas chiquita tienes 17 o 16?, a ver por que últimamente hago mal las cuentas jajaja.

En serio te traumaste por un gusanito con pelos jajajaja, pobrecita (te dire un secreto, a mi no me dan miedo pero como le tengo pavor a las malditas arañas patonas, todas las arañas las odio , las odio a morir por q me paralizan, trauma de niñez lose, pero shh, que nadie sabe) ups, vaya q cosas, pz realmente siento que ya no t subas a ellos, desde allí las perspectivas son mejores, jaja, y no te preocupes en todo caso, entonces cuídate de acercarte a los árboles, arbolillos, en algunas ocasiones los cactus, allí también andan aun q, no lo creas ¬¬, jajaja lo de que te pique es lo de menos también dan calentura si le tocas los pelitos, dimelo ami que ya me paso como tres veces , vaya que tienes tiempo sin subirte, woau genial q bien compartimos gusto por la guitarra eso es fantástico, jejeje ummm bueno lo imp. Es q aproveches las veces que vas a visitar a tu tio y no seas como yo al grado que mi tio me tuvo que dar la guitarra por q por eso lo visitaba, si la guitarra era de mi tio Luis, jajaja se la quite, el ya no la tocaba y yo al menos mis manitas, la agarran, bueno nos vemos cdt, bye.

PD: Genial q sigas el consejo, luego por eso nos envidian jajajaj (no nos arrugamos, x ningún lado , jajaja). Ok, desde ahora tendré en cuenta tu fascinación por el chocolate, es mas jaja avísame cuando es tu cumple t dare un regalo, jajaja obvio que tenga que ver con el chocolate, jajaja. Ah casi me olvido de tu respuesta

Buenas (como no se cuándo lo leas noches, tardes, o días, como sea), gracias por tratar de entender a tu servilleta- sonríe sinceramente- me parece muy bien que te pongas exigente, pero no exageres si?- con rostro de preocupación- espero que te haya cumplido en esta ocasión-dice con haciendo cruces con los dedos, y dando ligeros saltitos- anh, sobre que estoy sentada en el piso*a falta de sillón, por que es tu librero personal* te propondré algo, es que mira- emm poniendo cara de molestia y sobándose el trasero- sabes esperar una semana sentada a responderte y que me respondas, y yo este en el piso incomoda sabes?, es que me preocupo por mi salud T-T,* por que es cierto, me preocupo y mucho por ella* y últimamente ya no las siento…,y ando muy incomoda últimamente por fa que te parece si a falta de sillón, levito o vuelo, como sea pero no me dejes en el piso- en pose dramática*imagínate la pose mas dramática que hallas visto* por favor, por favor, plis, plis si- dice hincada y con las manos hacia el frente en pose de petición, plisssssss,ok espero tu respuesta, por lo mientras ando en tu cuarto corriendo, tallándome mis amigas jajajaja.

.

Oyoke: Un gusto tener tu review por aca, ok, repondiend a tu pregunta no t puedo revelar eso, pero quizás tal vez, sobre Fate, no se quiero que conserve por ahora esta actitud, pues me divierte verla asi, jajaja pero claro dentro de poco ya veras que se le va quitando, claro que atacaara y no sabes de que forma jajaja, sobre la super mega protectora jeje si la veras mucho jejeje, espero t gusten los pensamientos de este cap, de Nanoha hacia Ginga, aun que estoy buscando apodos para ella, por q ando con el cerebro medio seco, jeje gracias por comentar, y pues ya sabes como le he dicho a todos petición en especial, si tuvieses alguna déjamelo saber, jajja, ok Ja-ne.

.

Dazumaki: Que tal, espero estes bien , si ya se que estuvo corto pero espero este lo compense, jajaja, sobre el huron te tengo una sorpresita, jejejeeje, sobre Hayate ok si hay algo, pero quizás no como pienses ya veras mas adelante (y no no estas paranoica jajaja, la media lurias soy yo jajajjaa), Sobre Ginga, odiala si, odiala jajaja, veras que habrá mucha Ginga que odiar, ups se me salio, sobre Alicia ok, su forma de ser ok debo advertirte existen peores, vieras a mi hermana jajajaja esto es poco pero solo te dire Fate le podrá un tope, jajaja pero aun falta, y si pobre Nanoha la va a atraer con ella jajajja, pero estará chido por lo que hara Nanoha jajaja y con Ginga vas a ver jajjaja, uy sobre Nanoha y eso que aun no has visto nada jajaja, ahh sobre lo de Fate inmescuida en asuntos policiacos y psicológicos ya veras si estará interesante parte de la trama tendrá mucho que ver con el misterio tras eso okis?, ok Nos vemos cdt, y espero tu comentarios duda sugerencia, trauma jajajaja etc.

.

Yoselin: Si, si ya lo se muy corto, y claro que me dan mucha imaginación y con la mia jjajaja hago cosas mega retorcidas, como tuerso y retuerzo la historia, jajaja, ok espero que como le dije a todos este cap, lo compense , sin mas bye.

.

Como dije, siento el anterior pero ando media estresada, es que ando en exámenes y en la facultad se están poniendo con sus moños , en fin lo de siempre, pero con la buena nueva que el primer oficial, es decir mi padre, me ha correteado por todo el campus, para decirme "mis obligaciones", jajaja, *no me alcanzo*, Sali viva de puro milagro jajaja, además con eso de que me exigen cierto promedio, tanto los catedráticos como mis padres, he realizado una investigación a conciencia sobre los antecedentes académicos de mis padres con el fin de que *me dejen de corretear por el campus*, y pues debido a eso fue muy corto jajaja pero obtuve lo que quería y una buena patada por parte del oficial pero gane jajajja, sin mas espero que a ustedes les vaya mejor que a mi, sin mas cuídense y ya saben peticiones, u otra cosa favor de dejármelo saber jejeje, sin mas la conti, espero les agrade.

.

.

-No, no, no y no

-Pero por que no?, tengo todo el derecho

-No, he dicho que no y se acabó.

-Pero- me indica con un dedo que no- per…

-Que no Nanoha, no, he dicho mi última palabra y es un no

-Por favor, al menos dime porque no puedo hacerlo padre?- si cuando le digo así sabe que estoy molesta.

-Es una cuestión, que aún no pienso discutir contigo, tienes tres meses para lograr acercarte a ella, si ella te elige, todo está resuelto, y abra terminado, si no lo siento pero tendrás que renunciar a eso, está bien?- claro que no estaba bien- Nanoha, hija, ahh ahí cosas que ni yo puedo resolverlas- me abrazo- tienes que entender así son, así deben de ser, es la ley de la Yakuza y no puedo estar contra ella- le empuje, no deseaba tenerle cerca

-Pero papa, es que no es posible, no eso no puede ser, si Fate es parte de la otra familia la líder, ella deberá casarse conmigo, porque no me dejas decirlo…- puso una cara molesta.

-NANOHA- me grito- he dicho que no, debes entenderlo, no tenemos pruebas, sin ellas es imposible comprobar eso, y si no se comprueba corremos el riesgo de…

-Ojusama- si como no siempre tan oportunos el líder del norte Kaito, papa de la p*** de Ginga esta aquí- creo que ya ha podido esclarecer el asunto con la próxima líder, o me equivoco?.- Maldito, como te odio

-Nanoha, retírate- la voz de mi papa era inapelable en este mismo momento

-Por supuesto, padre- me en camine hacia la salida, no sin antes hacer una reverencia ante mi padre y el padre de esa maldita, pero antes de salir la voz de ese hombre me detuvo

-Te veré pronto, futura Líder- debo Salir de aquí ante de que lo asesine con mis manos, ahgg.

.

.

.

Avance hacia la salida de mi casa, dirigiéndome hacia el templo de mis antepasados, el cual se encuentra frente, al salón de la ceremonia del té, allí en el lugar más apartado, justo frente al bello jardín de mi madre, solo espero encontrar la calma de mi espíritu allí.

Ah, caminar hacia allí siempre me hace calmar los ánimos, cuando no está ni Hayate, ni Arisa para poder ayudarme, pero a veces simplemente , mi espíritu reposa tranquilo al saber que lo que todos mis antepasados están conmigo para ayudarme, dirigirme e inclusive hacerme entrar en razón cuando la pierdo, espero que esta sea una de estas ocasiones, sigo mi camino, admirando el maravilloso trabajo que ha hecho mi mama, al cuidar todos estos tipos de flores, son tan hermosas, sus diferentes colores, rojos, blancos, rosas, comienzan a calmar el desasosiego que me acompaña, y cuando estoy a punto de llegar al bello templo de mis antepasados, veo con algo de extrañes que alguien se encuentra de pie justo a la entrada.

.

.

-Que haces aquí?- pregunto con molestia al ver de quien se trata

-Yo, solo quería que supieras, que- no le dejo terminar, alzo mi brazo impidiéndole hablar

-Mira, no quiero saber más excusas de parte tuya, no me sirven, no me interesan, no te quiero escuchar- me toma la mano, y me atrae hasta su persona

-Es que no lo entiendes?, eso no puede ser, escúchame no sé qué te ha pasado, pero has cambiado demasiado- me abraza con fuerza para impedir que me vaya- tu, no solías ser asi, tu no querías esta vida, y yo… - le da más fuerza al abrazo, trato de empujarle pero me sostiene con fuerza- yo te prometí que no tendrías que inmiscuirte en esta clase de vida… yo te daría lo que tu quisieras… porque yo… yo TE AMO, Nanoha Takamachi, mi dulce …- no lo dejo terminar, le doy un rodillazo, en sus partes nobles, y finalmente me suelta.

-Escúchame bien,- esta tirado en el suelo, cubriéndose allí,- mírame…-con la punta de mi zapato, le pise la entrepierna y el gimió de dolor- **MÍRAME CUANDO TE HABLO- **le grite, y le di una pata en el estómago, finalmente alzó el rostro**- YO JAMAS**, y métetelo bien en la cabeza, **JAMAS YUNNO**, podría a amar a un ser tan **DESPRECIABLE** como tú- si estaba muy exaltada-NUNCA, así que hazte un favor y lárgate de mí vista.

.

.

.

Y después de eso tuve entre al santuario allí, a dentro esperaba procurar la paz que me faltaba, ah esperaba que pudiese tranquilizarme, así es que les encendí un incienso esperando que ellos con su perfume, pudiesen ayudarme, al olerlo donde quiera que estén se apiadasen de esta alma que estaba tan molesta, mi espíritu contristado, afligido, enfermo.

Y allí me encontraba yo sentada, pegando mi espalda contra la pared, con las piernas ocultando mi rostro y finalmente sucedió lo que tanto buscaba evitar me puse a llorar a llorar como una niña, como la niña de nueve años que se encontraba asustada cuando me estaba ahogado, en ese lago antes de que Fate me salvara, me dolía tanto el alma, me sentía tan diminuta, tan insignificante, de que servía el que yo dentro de tres meses tomara el "TRONO", de que servía el que yo dentro de tres meses me convirtiera en la sucesora de mi padre, la Líder de los 200 años, el "Demonio Blanco", habia sido vencido por dos seres salidos del averno, si había perdido una batalla, pero o debía perder la guerra no debía sobreponerme, pero como lograr lo que quiero, ¿como?, como lograr que Ginga se retire de la contienda, como abolir una ley que tiene mas de 500 años de existir, como lograr que el es****** de Yunno me dejase en paz.

.

.

Finalmente decidí que habían sido muchas emociones por un día y por lo tanto no debía dejarme dominar, debí demostrar por qué me habían llamado el "D.B", si y ahora como alguna vez me dijo mi padre, soy joven y a veces necesito de un consejo de una persona sabia de alguien, que tenga conocimiento de muchos años, mucha experiencia pero quien?.

Y como siempre la respuesta estaba aquí en este santuario, así es que decidí hacer lo que tenia pensado en un principio meditar, así es que cerré mis ojos, y me deje llevar por lo sonidos a mi alrededor, profundice un poco, trate de poner mi mente en blanco, dije algunos ruegos, y seguí con mi concentración, así es como, comencé a dejarme llevar, escuchaba los grillos que se encontraban entre las flores de mi madre, los pájaros volando, el sonido que hacia la esquina cascada artificial que papa mando hacer, el agua fluir, y dejarse llevar y es así como comenzó mi mente a alejarse y de repente…

.

.

.

-Donde me encuentro-podía ver todo blanco a mi alrededor, y a pesar de eso podía observar ciertas cosas como, los bordados de diferentes tipos de…

-Hola, Nanoha ¿cierto?- escuche una voz, busque a quien le pertenecía y no encontré a nadie

-Sal de ahí, quien quiera que seas- dije está asustada, pero no lo iba a demostrar.

-Tranquila, tranquila, no tienes por qué asustarte-dijo, mientras yo escuchaba su voz más cerca, aun así todo seguía igual del mismo color, no había nadie.

-Dime quien eres y que quieres de mí?-dije ya algo alterada

-Bien comenzamos a abrirnos eso es bueno- dijo con una calma que me sobrepasaba, me podía los bellos de punta.

-Habla-dije, me temblaba la piel, la mano, ya para que mentor el cuerpo entero.

-Mmm, interesante, esta bien me presentare pero primero deja en el piso muy cuidadosamente esa katana que traes allí. – eso si me descoloco

-Katana, que kata…- en eso sentí en mi mano derecha, e instintivamente me fije y levante la mano… y allí estaba- Resing Hearth… como si yo…

-Ya, ya haz lo que te digo- dijo la voz algo turbada

-SI, ya entendí- comencé a dejar a R.H., en el suelo cuidadosamente, y la empuje por si acaso.

-Muy bien, excelente, bien creo que ha llegado la hora de presentarme.- dijo la voz ahora que la apreciaba mas es una voz muy suave, refleja tranquilidad, muuuuy serena

.

Y de repente una luz comenzó a brotar del suelo, y me dejo completamente ciega por unos instantes, cuando volví a abrir los ojos delante de mí se encontraba una bella mujer de un cuerpo bastante bien formado, pechos medianos, de mi estatura, su cabello a diferencia del mío era bastante rojo, yo soy castaña cobriza aunque mi cabello casi siempre es confundido con un pelirrojo suave, el de ella era bastante brillante, y muy sedoso, por lo que pude apreciar, sus ojos eran azules, como los míos, vestía un Kimono muy tradicional y por la apreciación que daba es bastante antiguo, el color blanco con rojo, me dio una sonrisa y en cierto momento pude sentir como si yo conociera muy bien a esta mujer.

.

-Bien Nanoha, me es un placer conocerte en persona- dijo sonriendo de forma sincera

-Dime quien eres, y de donde rayos saliste?- pregunte esto ya no me parecía muy común.

-Ya, ya, ah es increíble que yo, pudiese ser como tú- ok, de que me perdí?

-A que rayos te refieres?- hice otra pregunta mi paciencia comenzaba a menguar

-Tranquila, shh ya, ya, veras… emm como te lo explico, ah ya mira tu papa te explico algo del espíritu Takamachi cierto?- asentí con la cabeza- muy bien, pues bien yo soy tu espíritu guiador, soy algo así como tu consejera espiritual- iba a interrumpirla cuando ella levanto la mano y me indico que guardase silencio- Bien yo estoy aquí para procurar que no cometas los mismos errores que yo hice en mi tiempo, veras cada líder Takamachi posee uno, tu padre lo tiene pero no lo puede ver, tú en cambio por haber nacido dentro del periodo de los 200 años, tienes permitido contactarme, pero muy pocos líderes son capaces de ver a su guía.- ella me indico que podía hablar

-Ok, y como te llamas?- pregunte, realmente ya no me extrañaba esto, en algunas ocasiones creía que R.H, me hablaba así que tenga un guía-espiritual no sería nada fuera de lo común.

-Mi nombre no te lo puedo revelar, lo que si es que debes saber es que tu posees parte de mi espíritu, tu esencia y la mía son muy parecidas- vuelvo a asentir con la cabeza- , yo habito en la Katana, allí está encerrado, la otra parte de mi espíritu- espera entonces- si, Nanoha yo soy una de tus ascendientes,- entonces eso quiere decir- efectivamente soy yo quien por regalo, si es que le puede llamar así se me concedió la facultad de estar unida a mi amada, por toda la eternidad- espera como- jaja, que inquisitiva Nanoha, estamos en tu mente, tus ruegos me trajeron a ayudarte, tú al igual que yo amamos a una mujer,- pero?- jajaja si Nanoha puedo leer tus pensamientos recuerda que tenemos la misma esencia.

-Cómo es eso posible, si tu dijiste-ella me indico con su mano que me sentase a su lado

-Veras, Nanoha, es cierto dije que nuestra esencia era muy parecida, y es cierto de hecho como tu posees esa esencia, me posees a mí y a la Katana como tuyas, jejeje- rio de manera casi desquiciada.- Ya, ya no me veas así, mira estoy aquí para ayudarte,- pero- llámame como era mi apodo Resing Heart, ese fue el sobrenombre tuve mientras estuve con vida y en el trono de la Yakuza.

-Woau eso es increíble, pero y por que

-Ah veo que aún no te lo cuentan todo, bueno más tarde lo comprenderás mientras que te parece si te ayudo con tu problema

- Y como lo harás digo no es que yo no crea en ti pero sinceramente no veo como- fui sincera la verdad, fui sincera

-Jajaja, vaya veo que aun eres joven, tranquila, ahora veremos tus recuerdos y de ellos sacaremos, lo esencial, nos detendremos y analizaremos que es lo que sucedió y que puedes hacer- interesante, no me había puesto a pensar en ello- lo se jajaja, pero es casi imposible que una joven con un espíritu temperamental como tú lo hagas, yo no lo hice y eso me llevo a cometer grandes errores.

-Había olvidado que puedes leer mis pensamientos

-Jeje si es común en fin veamos que te altero tanto

.

.

.

FLASH BACK

.

.

Me encuentro en la sala del consejo aquí están todos los lideres, ya Sigum ha tomado su propio puesto como líder del Sur, y su madre viene a ayudarla en algunos cosas pues ella ya comenzara a reelevarla Hayate comenzara dentro de unas semanas más y Sigum comenzara a ayudarle después, dentro de la habitación, también se encontraban el padre de Yunno y el, a quien dentro de un mes y medio es el plazo en el cual tendrá que ocupar su cargo dentro del liderazgo de su familia será el más joven líder, Arisa no se encontraba aun no llegaba y su representante muchísimo menos ellas tenía casi un año de haberse marchado a Rusia se encontraba cerrando tratos con la mafia de la familia Gracia, espero que le vaya bien, he escuchado rumores de que esa familia es algo muy… emm mejor no digo nada no hay que juzgar por las apariencias.

Ha, al fin llego quien tanto esperaba mi enemiga, esa maldita Ginga Nakajima, arg… si tan solo ya fuese la Lider ya estaría tres metros bajo tierra, mmm como la odio por poner esa tonta sonrisa, ella sabe lo que hizo y aun así tiene la desfachatez de presentarse aquí ante mi padre y ante mi, mi padre ya se ha dado cuenta que no me siento muy bien con ella frente a mi, jaja lo que pasa es que no sabe que mis sentimientos no son por sentirme inferior por que ella a partir de hoy ocupe el lugar de su padre, eso es lo menos que me interesa a mi, yo solo quiero quitarle esa tonta sonrisa de los labios.

.

.

INTERRUPCION DEL FLASH BACK

.

.

-Alto ahí, lo notaste?- notar que?- ah, Nanoha por dejarte llevar por tus sentimientos, no te has dado cuenta?- rasco mi mejilla izquierda

-Realmente no entiendo a qué te refieres?- digo dándole una sonrisa un tanto tonta

-Ah, deberás eres parecida a mi, otra cosa te hubiesen pasado tus padres- dice y me da un zape en la cabeza

-Oye eso duele- digo mientras sobo mi cabecita

-Mira niña, presta atención, olvídate de tus sentimientos, piensa frio-ok, a ver- muy bien, ahora dime por que esa niña tiene esa sonrisa?- pregunta, y yo no noto nada raro

-Eso, se debe a que la maldita, idi***, ha hecho sonrojar a mi Fate-chan- digo sumamente molesta

-Umm, puede que sea cierto, pero dime donde esta esa Fate?,- oh n_n, me habia olvidado que Fate no esta aquí, bueno allí no estaba

-Nyhahaha, es cierto, Fate no está-espero no me vuelva a golpear.

-Entonces a quien le sonríe ella?, fíjate más allá de las apariencias- emm, a ver?

.

.

VOLVIENDO AL FLASH BASCK

.

.

Ginga y su padre el señor Kaito, paso a saludarnos a mi padre y ami, y su hija, se detuvo en la puerta y como si fuese una loca… ejem perdón, esta diría como esperando ver a alguien, si, y ya lo encontró, en la dirección que mira solo esta

.

.

FIN DE FLASH BACK

.

.

-A Yunno?- es que como no note eso

-Perfecto, la rata esa y ella tienen algo que ver?- mmm, no, no creo pero si esta raro esa actitud, ellos casi no se llevan

-Muy bien, Nanoha, tienes un punto, por dejar de lado los sentimientos y ver más allá de las apariencias- sonreí ampliamente esto me va a dejar buena experiencia.

-Bien, continuemos- esto no se lo esperaba

-Excelente, pequeña "D.B.", veamos algo más reciente.

-Esta bien

.

.

FLASH BACK

.

.

Me encuentro saliendo de la sala de juntas Yakuza, avanzo dirigiéndome hacia el templo de mis antepasados, el cual se encuentra frente, al salón de la ceremonia del té, allí en el lugar más apartado, justo frente al bello jardín de mi madre, solo espero encontrar la calma de mi espíritu allí.

.

.

INTERRUPCION

.

.

-Nanoha, dime quien te seguía?- me seguían?, como es posible, no me di cuenta?

-Oye, eso es- me interrumpió

-Imposible?, Nanoha nada es imposible, es cierto serás gran Lider, pero hasta los grandes lideres de nuestra familia, tienen el mismo error, nos dejamos llevar por nuestras emociones y no razonamos, eso puede ser tu perdición, ahora concéntrate, allí hay algo que lo notaste pero nublaste tu juicio

-Ok, lo tratare de hacer- me concentro y entonces

.

.

REGRESANDO

.

.

Camino, el viento fluye en mi rostro mientras paso, por el jardín de mi mama, al cual me detengo a observar, pero esperen el aire, en esta parte, ese olor, es un perjume, y no es de las flores, es el aroma de una mujer, es el aroma de …

.

.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

.

.

-Oh, ya te diste cuenta?- pregunta mi antepasada, mirándome expectante

-SI, ese aroma es de Ginga, pero como no me di cuenta?- dios como pude ser tan idiota?

-Eso es simple, cuando tu papa, te dijo del trato con Kaito Nakajima, tu cordura salió por la puerta- mmm muy cierto- los Takamachi tendemos a ser muy emocionales, jaja, obviamente que cuando tu amor salió a relucir como parte de un trato tú no te pusiste a pensar en más allá de ello.- Dijo mientras se sentaba en el piso, el cual es ahora de color rojo?

-No entiendo a qué te refieres- dije imitándola

-Sencillo, solo ata cabos, te hare unas preguntas y responde, con el cerebro no el corazón- asentí en aprobación- dime porque Ginga se detuvo en la puerta?- me pregunto

-Esperaba ver a Yunno- ella me dio una media sonrisa

-Por qué?, esa es una buena pregunta no crees?- me dijo mientras yo me preguntaba lo mismo

-No encuentro una razón aparente, digo o sea ellos no se llevan tan bien- dije, pues es lo que tenía entendido

-Exacto, Nanoha por que le sonriera Ginga a alguien con quien no se lleva muy bien?- eso es verdad

-Por qué ellos tienen tratos, algo que no está claro- dije mientras mi mente se iba abriendo

-Magnifico, magnífico, ahora otra pregunta, porque Ginga te seguiría, alguna idea?- mmm, a ver Nanoha piensa como el "D.B."

-Ella, me seguía, porque… porque, ella quería saber a dónde iba, no?- dije aun dudosa, porque querría saber?

-Muy buena pregunta Nanoha, muy buena, se supone que ella te siguió por que obviamente quería saber a donde ibas, por que le interesaba…no se te ocurre algún evento especifico?- dijo mientras me miraba fijamente de una forma un tanto extraña

-Algún evento especifico- algo extraño quiso decir, pero a ver que?- ah, claro Yunno hablo conmigo y yo… oh rayos le trate muy mal- me arrepiento, si un poco

-Nanoha, es cierto actuaste de forma impulsiva, pero eso es algo común a tu edad, emm- ella se puso en pose pensativa, con los ojos mirando al techo, la mano posada en su barbilla, como buscando una idea- donde estaba tu padre?

- El dijo que tenia que hablar con el progenitor de la odiosa espía de Ginga- esperen.

-Ya te diste cuenta eh?- no, no creo que…

- Bueno, Nanoha fue bueno hablar contigo pero es hora de irma te he ayudado, no crees?- dijo poniéndose de pie.

-Claro, muchas gracias- le dije, con una gran y sincera sonrisa

-Cuidate y no te dejes segar, si necesitas mi ayuda, solo ven aquí, y trae la Katana, ok, aquí nos separamos adiós- y de repente una luz me volvió a segar

.

.

.

-Que diablos?- dije despertando, de mi extraño sueño?- esperen, la katana?- Resing Heart?, nyhaha, no fue un sueño, gracias.- dije a la Katana blanca, con rayas azules, y la cadena con el collar?

-Nanoha, hija, como estas, y por que estas aquí?- mi madre había llegado

-Mama, es cierto que nuestros antepasados nos pueden brindar ayuda?

-Claro pequeña por que la pregunta?

-Por nada, mama creo que me han dado lo que buscaba- mama me miro extrañada, pero pronto me sonrio y salimos de allí, necesito hablar con papa, sobre lo que descubri de Ginga y Yunno.

.

.

.

Me dirigi, al despacho de mi papa, cuando de repente de este mismo salio el señor Kaito y Ginga con el, a diferencia del principio de la junta ahora presto atención a todos los movimientos a mi alrededor, ella se acerca y hace una reverencia frente a mi y mi madre

.

.

-Señora, Momoko, es un placer volverle a ver- dijo el padre de Ginga

-Lo mismo digo Kaito- dijo mi madre muy amable

-Señora es usted digna de admiración- Ginga, ha hablado, su sonrisa es falsa puedo notarlo

-Que encantadora- mama se ha dado cuenta- y que amable jovencita- toma esa Ginga, mama no es pen****- escuche que ya eres líder?

-No, señora, eso será el fin de semana, allí podre tomar el frente de la parte que le corresponde a mi familia- maldita presumida, vieja… si eres una vieja… demasiado para mi Fate… pero que digo estoy al estu****

-Nanoha, espero que pronto nos llevemos, como en los viejos tiempos- dijo con un poco de sorna

-Si, claro…- si, lo se la ironía no se me da

-Nanoha, hija es hora de ir a…- mama fue interrumpida

-Amor, Nanoha hija, que bueno que están aquí debo informarles de algo pero necesito la presencia de toda la familia- dijo papa, por alguna razón esto no me gusta

-Claro, cariño- contesto mama dándole una sonrisa a papa, por alguna razón la mirada del señor Nakajima es como de molestia, no entiendo

.

.

.

Después de eso mis hermanos, quienes ya habían sido llamados se presentaron, todos nos encontrábamos ahora en la sala de juntas del consejo de la Yakuza, papa tomo asiento, mama fue ubicada a su lado derecho, el señor Nakajima se encontraba sentado a su izquierda, Ginga, y yo nos encontrábamos de pie delante de ellos, detrás de Ginga se encontraba detrás de esta, mis hermanos también se encontraban a mi espalda, aun no entiendo de que va todo esto.

.

.

-Muy bien la razón, por la que están aquí y sus hermanos, es simple hace unas cuantas horas se suscitó un evento que no puede calificado como inaceptable- claro eso es lo que yo dije

-Pero, pues las cosas o deben ser así- dijo el padre de Ginga- recuerden que las cosas, no pueden hacerse de forma impulsiva

-Si mal no recuerdo, se encuentran en el periodo de los 200 años, alguno de ustedes me pueden decir que tiene de especial este periodo?- dijo mi padre

.

.

Miyuki, levanto la mano y el señor Kaito hizo una señal, para que contestase.

.

.

-Eso es porque cada doscientos años, debe de haber un matrimonio entre las cuatro familias, y el líder general de la Yakuza debe buscar al descendiente de la rama principal.

-Muy bien Miyuki, y quienes son los nuevos líderes?- pregunta el señor Nakajima.

-Son Ginga Nakajima, líder del Norte, Sigum y Hayate Belka líderes del Sur, Arisa Bannigs líder del Este, Yunno Scrya líder del Oeste, y Nanoha Takamachi, líder central y general de la Yakuza- dijo Kyoya muy confiado

-Exactamente hijo mío, sin embargo recuerden que a diferencia de todos los cuatro líderes deben casarse entre si- dijo mi padre mirando a Ginga

-Pero también sabemos que hay una ley que permite, a los líderes Yakuza elegir a sus respectivas parejas, así es que hemos decidido darles una oportunidad- esto sí que me sorprende que pretenden mi padre y Kaito.

-Disculpe la interrupción amado padre pero no le entiendo?- dijo Ginga, como si tuviese algo de educación a quien quiere engañar, _"Nanoha guarda la compostura y compórtate"_, eh?, "_presta atención niña"_.

-Eso, creo que soy capaz de respondértelo yo,- dijo mi padre- es simple, su familia y la familia Scrya han hecho tratos para recobrar la amistad perdida entre sus familias, es por eso que usted seria prometida del líder de la familia Scrya- eso si no lo sabía- pero en vista que tanto usted como, Nanoha, han encontrado a una misma persona como su pareja, tendrán que debatirla- esto ya se había discutido.

-Pero, se suponía que había quedado, claro su hija es la primera prometida del señor Scrya, y por lo tanto yo tendría derecho a elegir-Nyhahaha, estu****, pobre rata morada de alcantarilla… _"deja tus emociones a un lado y escucha Nanoha"_

-A callar, Ginga- dijo Kaito, claro no se esperaba que fuese tan idi***- a partir de hoy tanto la señorita Takamachi como tú, tienen a lo sumo 3 meses, en los cuales tendrán que hacer que esa chica elija entre ustedes dos, quien pierda se casara con el señor Scrya.

-Eso es todo lo que tengo que informarles, que gane la mejor.-dijo mi padre, mientras besaba la mano de mi madre y veía a los ojos a el señor Kaito, como marcado territorio?

-Bueno, esto es una sorpresa-dijo mi madre, algo sonrojada- me trae buenos recuerdos, no tienes algo más que decir querido?

-Ah, claro por supuesto, Nanoha hija, si pierdes no solo te tendrás que casar con el señor Scrya, si tu renunciases a casarte con él, o cedieses el lugar a tu hermana, todo tiene que su precio y tu tendrías que pagar con tu vida o destierro, haz entendido?- dijo mi padre mirándome a los ojos.

-La única solución que tendrías y que es prácticamente imposible que consiguieses seria que, encontrases al descendente de la familia principal- dijo mirándome, y Ginga puso una sonrisa algo loca.

.

.

.

Bien que les pareció, alguna sugerencia?... alguna pregunta?... que creen que suceda, he de decir que originalmente tenía planeado escribir algo diferente, pero pues es importante esta parte, jajaja ya verán por qué el próximo capítulo se enteraran porque jejeje sin mas , que pasen buena semana.


	6. Chapter 6- MIEDO

CAP. 6- MIEDO

.

.

Que hay de nuevo viejos y/o as, jajaja he estado viendo las caricatura animadas de ayer y hoy, amo a buggs, jejeje pero en fin, también me he estado matando estudiando, jeje tuve dos exámenes y uno sorpresa odio a ciertos catedráticos será mejor que se cuiden, jajaj mentira, pero en fin, ahora espero que les guste las historia, gracias a todos los que leen, siguen esta historia, comentan, y le dan me gusta jajajaja es decir la ponen en sus favoritos, ahora a contestar reviews.

.

t. inuyasha: jeje muchas gracias- haciendo una reverencia- me alegra que te haya gustado, y pues tu diras que tal el cap., en serio estuviste asi, esperando?, jajaja no vale cuidat y muchas gracias por comentar, y de nuevo muchas gracias.

.

Sandra 28: Bien, supongo que cumpli, con lo que me pediste no?, jeje espero te guste, sin mas bye.

.

Oyoke: Si bien como he dicho a varios que me comentan, creeme esta historia cuando pienses que todo esta estable dare un giro, como dije planeo que Nanoha, se ponga algo histérica, jajaja, y si pensé en tres meses por que me pareció un tiempo presiso y una buena forma para poner estresada a los personajes, en vueltos, jeje si un poco de eso de Ginga es cierto pero también es cierto que a veces nuestras fortalezas son nuestras mayores debilidades, jaja si estará difícil mas no imposible supongo que te daras cuenta aca. Gracias por comentar y nos vemos.

.

Guest: Saludos

Jejejeje, vaya, vaya al parecer tendre que esforzarme mas para que te interese jajajaj mentira, ok ya entendí lo de generalísima, vaya entonce voy?, a morir pronto?, diablos, eso no me lo esperaba jajaja no ok, me agrada que me pongan apodos jejeje, (no te preocupes yo también estoy safada) u.u, lo admito, me esuchaste mundo SOY LOCA Y A MUCHA HONRA!, jajajaja O.o, ok solo aca entre nos no lo reveles.

.

Gaby: Holaaaaas

Hi, Gaby-chan, jajaja espero que ya te haya recompensado lo del capitulo corto, en serio no me habia dado tiempo y habia tenido unos dias tristes – pero te dire algo si me vuelves a golpear en la cabeza te dare una patada voladora, jajaja – mentira, mentira, como veras, la guerra ya esta declarada en fin este cap, trae otra sorpresita, jejeje , oh vaya en serio?, te agrada jajaja es muy lindo que te guste jajaja a mi también me cae bien, si no existiese Nanoha quizás, me gustaría para pareja de Fate….. (BUENO NO SE SI LO QUE HAGA AQUÍ, SEA MALO O BUENO TU JUZGA) , vaya al parecer has encontrado mis registros, y haz revelado mi verdadera edad, jajaja es cierto- mirándote a los ojos fijamente- he tenido 19, por 85 años- mira hacia los lados mirando que no haya nadie- pero si dices algo te matare- te mira como analizándote- jajaja pura broma, no soy buena bromista, soy pésima, jjajaja, woa, vaya que soy mayor jejeje bueno ahí me avisas lo de tu cumple y ya veras que te doy un regalo, vaya tu ves pinky y cerebro y yo a buggs, jaja no la verdad un amigo me pidió un dibujo y estuve viendo como hacerlo, y pues de paso vi las caricatura de el me encanta como engaña al cazador, jajajaja, y a lucas, bueno ese se engaña solito.

Vaya tu si que llamas a esos gusanitos a ti, no será un super poder- imaginándote con la mano asalda y diciendo "GUSANITOS, CON PELOS A MI"- seria genial jajaja, broma, broma, jaja lo siento, no lo tomes personal, vaya ya ves por eso no bueno tocarlos, yo me cuido mucho por q cualquier picadura de un bichito me hace unos increíbles, pero increíbles ronchas mega horribles, (lo se tengo piel muy delicada, jajaja :p), oh rayos arañas, las odio, argg… ¬¬, son unas criaturas, malvadas, y horrorosas, jejeje bien espero que t vaya bien con tus arañas.

Jejeje, yo tampoco tengo vida social, estoy desintegrándome, trabajo, facultad, tareas, exámenes por qe es momento de ellos, Fanfic´s, rehabilitación (tuve un accidente hace unos meses y por eso voy), ha y hacerla de enfermera por q mi mama esta recién operada, uff en fin estoy frita, pero pues ya saldremos jajaja. CUIDAT, sin mas bye.

PD:Lo se, lo se como nos odian, pero aguas con decir eso- nadie debe saber la verdad- diceindote lo en un susurro- ah y sobre el latigo, oh rayos eres Precia?, y yo soy una clase de niña hecha como un clon de mi hermana que esta media muerta y desnuda en un tubo, con liquido raro?- diablos me siento de repente, rara- hahaha, vaya cambia, tu librero agradesco tu gesto pero mejor avientae una almohada, mi trasero duele sabes, además en el piso hay bichos y si me sale un gusano?, o peor aun una araña?, oh dios las odio. – Poniendose en posición fetal- Alejanse, aléjense de mi malditas, - tomando una escoba, corretando a tu hermano imaginando que es una araña-, muere, muere muere, pura broma va?- lo se vi mucho icarly, pero es que se llama Karla y es mi tocaya, pobre de tu colchón, ajjaja. Bueno cuídate, bye, espero tu respuesta.

.

Dazumaki: Sobreprotectora y super regañona, como no tienes idea, haha vaya primas jaja, la mia es media locaa, como yo, le digo mari-tila, x q parece gelatina se cae por todos lados, jejeje pero la quiero mucho. Bueno sobre Hayate, ahorita le di vacaciones- me estuvo sobornando- jajaja ya veras, ya veras, te gusto lo que hizo Nanoha jajaja espera un poco y veras que aun faltan cosas geniales referente a sus enfrentamientos, - mugre necesito un cierre para mi boca- jajaja, bueno la cosa entre Ginga y Yunno si será macabra, jejejeje ya veras bueno cuídate sin mas bye.

.

Bien ahora el capitulo, ok espero que les guste bye.

.

.

.

P.O.V. DESCONOCIDO

¿Qué es el miedo?... esa es una buena pregunta, muchas personas la describen como una de las emociones más fuertes del ser humano, junto al Amor y al Odio, sin embargo el miedo va mucho más allá de una simple emoción, es una respuesta natural ante el peligro; una sensación desagradable que atraviesa el cuerpo, la mente y el alma. Se puede deber a algo que pasó, que está sucediendo o que podría pasar. Es difícil de controlar y puede provocar todo tipo de reacciones.

Yo solo soy un simple mensajero el cual me encargo de propagar el miedo en las personas, y porque lo hago la respuesta es muy sencilla, para que finalmente logre mis objetivos es necesario implantar esta sencilla emoción en las personas quienes comienzan a moverse en mi tablero de ajedrez, es tan divertido ver inician a pelearse, a temer, a sufrir, en fin ellas deben sentir mil y un emociones para que lo que deseó encontrar salga a flote es muy simple, por eso empiezo con el miedo, el miedo es la emoción mas innata del ser humano y esta desencadena todas las emociones de diferentes maneras en las personas, verán les explicare por eso comencemos a analizarlas una por una jejejeje.

.

.

Para empezar se necesita buscar en el lugar indicado, a la persona indicada, necesitamos a alguien quien este en confort, alguien que viva bien feliz cómodo y por qué la necesitamos, jajaja verán la respuesta es muy fácil porque estas personas a menudo ocultan algo, a veces es tan sencillo encontrar a esas personas, son tan fáciles de manejarlas, _**tan predecibles**_, umm me encanta esa palabra, en fin la primera persona de la que hablo es de la hermosa Precia de Hallown, claro ese es su apellido actual, y vaya que actual esta mujer tiene mucho que ocultar, jeje pero primero a lo primero veamos como cayo tan fácilmente en mis manos, jajaja en ella solo se necesito un poco de presión y un insentivo…

FLASH BACK

.

.

Me encuentro, en medio de un bosque, es tarde de noche para ser mas exactos de seguro son como las 2:30 a.m., momento perfecto para realizar mi jugada, camino sin ser visto, hacia una cabaña donde vive una familia, si se perfectamente quienes son, claro dentro se encuentra la familia Tesstarosa, jajaja si claro la pobre de Precia olvido algo importante y es que cuando te casas con una persona que necesita ocultarse de la ley, lo primero que debes de hacer es asegurarte que tu pasado sea más claro que de quien te enamoras, pero a veces las personas son tan IDI****, pero bueno ella aún no conoce completamente, en fin necesitamos darle motivación, una linda motivación. Claro que para darle la motivación debíamos darle un incentivo cosa que ya fue hecha hace algunos meses ahora solo es cuestión de presionar los botones que hacen salir a flote lo que necesito.

Me acercó toco la puerta, y espero con paciencia y claro diversión a una mujer de hermosa figura, cabello negro ondulado, es de una buena estatura y unos magníficos ojos rojos, abrirla puerta, claro ella, finalmente me observa quizás algo sorprendida, claro a quien rayos se le ocurre andar por el bosque a estas horas que no sea yo, jajaja.

.

.

.

-Hola Precia- saludo, jugando con mi voz haciéndola gruesa, y siniestra necesito que el miedo comience a darle lugar- como haz estado- finalmente veo que la reacción es la que busco, ella comienza a dejar salir sus emociones, pero solo veo estrés necesito mas mucho mas.

-TU?, que rayos haces aquí?- vaya, parece ser que solo he logrado tensarla

-Jajajajaja- me burlo en un tono oscuro para que ella sepa que no traigo buenas intenciones- vaya, vaya, vaya pensé que me recibirías como merezco, que tristeza y yo que había decidido decirte lo que tanto anhelas escuchar- al parecer he despertado su interés- oh veo que sabes a que me refiero- claro la sorpresa, si , si esa no me interesa- paso a un lado de ella, quien no se mueve de la puerta, hago un escaneo del lugar a donde estoy.

-Alto, no sigas, no te muevas maldito- dice, parece que finalmente reacciono, se ha movido de la puerta y me ha seguido, hasta donde me encuentro.

-Tranquila, tranquila, me imagino que no querrás, que tus niñas despierten verdad?- digo, haciendo que ella se estremezca, claro que se que son niñas a pesar de todo, yo siempre me mantengo informada de mis ratas de laboratorio. Su rostro refleja sorpresa y obviamente comienza a pensar en lo que pasaría, si despertaran.

-Dime, que quieres- dice, con voz temblorosa, mmm interesante al parecer el incentivo sirvió de mucho, ella me ha indicado que me siente en la pequeña sala, claro que lo hago, ella es la persona indicada para llevar acabo mis planes, es tan predecible, después de la muerte de su amado esposo es obvio que esas niñas son su único recuerdo de él y lo único que ama, claro por ahora.

-Bien, así me gusta- digo con evidente parsimonia, es momento de disfrutar de los difíciles trabajos que tuve que realizar antes, y ver como el proyecto comienza a tomar forma.- Mira Precia, mi queridísima Precia Tesstarosa, sabía que algún día las cosas tomarían su rumbo correcto- claro su rostro ahora no muestra reacciones, sabe que deseó ver su miedo- veras, he estado investigando mucho acerca de ti y de tu familia, y con eso me refiero a todo tu pasado tus orígenes, captas?- sonrió de forma siniestra siempre funciona, ella se mueve inquieta en donde está.

-En serio?, realmente has descubierto algo que no sepa?- pregunta, como si supiera las respuestas aunque claro está, ella no las sabe y yo si, me levanto de mi asiento, y rodeo el suyo, ella me sigue con la mirada, finalmente me pongo tras ella, y me acerco a su cuello, lo huelo, -delicioso- susurro para que me escuche, me dirijo a su oreja, paso mis labios por su lóbulo,- claro que lo se, Precia- digo, siento como se estremece, pero es por la impotencia, el miedo comienza a apoderarse de su ser, le golpeo levemente en los hombros- tranquila, umm veras para ser sinceros no fue nada sencillo encontrar información sobre tu familia, y vaya que tu apellido es, digámoslo peculiar- digo y le presiono los hombros, ella se tensa de nuevo, pero yo no la quiero asi la necesito frágil, con miedo.

-A si?,-pregunta, esta tensa, nerviosa, vaya pensé que sería más sencillo en esta ocasión, pero bueno quizás solo necesita algo de información, y yo le daré pero solo la que me conviene.

-Veras, Precia, tu apellido proviene de una línea ancestral,- comienzo a regresar a mi sillón- según cuenta la leyenda, los Tesstarosa eran una familia muy influyente, pero umm eso no es lo importante, - dije sentándome y mirándola fijamente necesito sus ver sus reacciones, vaya al parecer eso no se lo esperaba- efectivamente, mi querida Precia, tu familia si pertenece a la Yakuza- oh al parecer esto no le ha sorprendido- oh vaya parece que esto ya lo sabíamos cierto?- pregunto, ella solo me mira- bueno, bueno, a lo que nos incumbe, veras Precia , yo estoy interesado no por ti- digo haciéndole un gesto con la mano, para que sepa que ella no me importa- oh, vaya creo que alguien se ha decepcionado- digo y muestro una sonrisa algo, umm sadica?.

-Ah, no?, y entonces por quien?, te interesas?- pregunta ya algo mas nerviosa, puedo notarlo por que sus. las aprieta firmemente a ese hermoso camisón corto negro que no deja de insitarme.

-Claro, que no definitivamente, no me importas- digo mientras me hundo mas es este sillón, buscando comodidad- a mi me interesan _**"tus niñas"**_- digo resaltando esta palabra por que se que ella comenzara a ponerse mas interesada, nerviosa, tensa- veras, hay una leyenda que si no estoy mal la haz escuchado, habla sobre que en cierta época, un dios se enamoró de una bella joven mujer, que no era mas que una simple humana, pero lo que importa es que ella , esa joven humana tuvo un hermoso hijo de esa relación, umm digámoslo asi un _**semi-dios**_, bueno las cosas no se quedaron allí, por culpa de ese amor, sucedió un división el dios no podía quedarse con la mujer que amaba asi que se caso con otra deidad, lo que no sabia este dios era que su esposa habia maldecido al fruto del vientre de esa mujer, en fin el sabia que la mujer que había amado tenia en su vientre un hijo, asi que el dios, hablo con su padre quien le autorizo, para separar a la criatura de su madre, y claro el dios lo hizo, la madre sufrió pero sabía que su hijo merecía una vida mejor, pero se equivoco, una vez que tuvo a la criatura, el dios se o llevo a un lugar especial, donde junto con otros hijos de dioses, fue entrenado en el arte de la guerra, haciéndose cada día mas notable que el era uno de los mejores, con el paso de los años, la madre se volvió a enamorar tuvo, otro hijo una bella niña, y adivina que sucedió?- claro yo sabía que la historia le interesaba, por algo obviamente , a ella le desesperaba que yo le contara la historia puesto que no entendía su relación con ella y sus niñas,- veras Precia esto te va a interesar, sus hijos sus preciosos hijos se enamoraron, claro para el semi-dios era tan solo un amor de hermanos, mientras que para el otro era un amor fuerte, un amor romántico, y claro como ella sabia la historia de su madre y del dios, sabia que los dioses no permitirían que su amor por el transcendiera, mas de lo que debía, pero ella estaba dispuesta a luchar por su amor, pero sabes que paso, el semi-dios se enamoró de otra chica, una bella hija de un líder Yakuza, su amor era correspondido por ella y adivina que paso?- oh veo que ya le intereso- si, la chica su media hermana, fue a reclamar el amor del semi-dios, pero vaya sorpresa la que se llevó al saber que su preciosa prima era, la dueña del corazón del semi-dios y claro, como era de saberse se volvió loca por los celos y trato de matar a su prima, y sabes que paso?- jajaja me encanta jugar con ella- la prima le asesino, antes, claro esta para cuando esto sucedió el semi-dios se enteró que ella era su hermana, pero las cosas no quedaron allí para evitar que su madre, la de la chica tomase venganza, su hermano, mando matar a su hermana pues el amaba profundamente a su hija, y haría lo que fuese necesario, porque su hija fuera feliz, y para cuando el semi-dios supo esto, se molestó tanto que juro matar a la mujer que el amaba, y asi fue como nació la historia de la maldición de los Tesstarosa,- ella me miraba sin creerme- si Precia, esa maldición existe, y sabes como es real, sencillo todos tus antepasados, sea como sea, siempre tienen un final parecido, si Precia por eso tu esposo murió, la maldición de la diosa fue que su amor fuese imposible, ellos debían sufrir- ella, me miraba y finalmente lo comprendió.

-_**BARDICHE**_- murmuro, ahora comenzó a temblar visiblemente su miedo era notable, umm esto fue hermoso, magnifico.

-Si, si Precia cada cierto tiempo, nacen dos hijos en la familia Testarrosa, y adivina que, uno se enamora del otro, comenzó asi otra vez el circulo interminable, uno de ellos, será el portador de lo que tu llamas _**BARDICHE**_, y el otro llevaría la marca de maldición de los Tesstarosa, una marca que solo tu conoces y que iras viendo como se desarrolla en una de tus lindas niñas, jajajaja- ahora la veía furiosa, se levanto y se dirigió a la cocina.

-Mentira,- comenzó a gritar- es mentira- oh, trae un cuchillo- mentira- me miraba con ojos llorosos, ha ahí esta la sensación de poder, ya lo veo sus ojos reflejan miedo, sabe que es verdad

-No, grites – le dije, tranquilamente mentira me levantaba y caminaba hacia ella- baja el cuchillo, eso es- ella hacia lo que decía, estaba blanca, oh vaya creo que llegamos a su punto- dámelo,

-No- grito- no.

-Vaya, creo que realmente deseas despertar a tus niñas, no es asi?- dije mientras sonreía la situación me da mucha gracia.

-No, eso no es verdad- estaba en shock- te matare, te matare- decía, yo ya me había hartado, asi que le di un golpe y le quito el cuchillo, ahora lo tengo yo.

-Escúchame, bien Precia,- le tomo la cara con brusquedad y le hago mirarme- no es algo que puedas evitar, ellas tienen un destino que cumplir- dije, realmente ella me divierte- así que más te vale que no intentes nada- le puse el cuchillo en su garganta- por que te estaré vigilando.- le di un golpe y se quedo inconsiente.

.

.

.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

.

.

Sin duda alguna es increíble, todo lo que ha pasado desde entonces ella ha sido tan predecible actuando por miedo, escondiéndose de las personas, vigilando a sus niñas de dia y de noche, para saber quien tiene la maldición, si supiese, jajajaja. En fin es hora de hacerle una visita han pasado ya algunos años desde la ultima.

Camino, dirigiéndome a una casa muy linda se encuentra en la parte norte de esta linda ciudad, oh vaya ya llegue, jejeje parece que no hay nadie en casa, umm me pregunto que hay de nuevo, bien tendré que entrar.

.

Vaya, caray umm veo que Lindy-san tiene buen, gusto es una bonita casa, por no decir mansión, quien lo diría de una cabañita en medio del HAZARD, a un mansión de tres pisos, varias recamaras, los cuartos de lavandería, y el salón de baile en el sótano, jajaja, muy bonitos, ummm, vaya, la cocina es enorme y que comida, jajaja, la alacena esta medio llena imagino que nuestra querida Precia ha ido a surtir sus despensa, jajaja, veamos una manzana perfecto, comienzo a caminar la estancia es espaciosa y muy agradable, woau, que lindo comedor, aunque muy alejado de la cocina, en fin estas personas y sus decoraciones.

Oh, vaya la sala es muy linda, y que asientos tan cómodos, umm será mejor seguir revisando quizás encuentre algo interesante, umm el cuarto, del matrimonio, vaya linda cama umm, aquí se ha de descadenar un sinfín de cosas tan asquerosas, jajaja no me lo tomen a mal pero esto a veces no lo soporto como pudo hacer esto Precia?, jajajaj estúpida creyo que asi podría librarse de su maldición, pero no eso nunca se hara, bien, bien un guardarropa para ambas, linda ropa intima, umm veo que Precia se ha hecho algo enferma con el paso del tiempo, jajaja , tiene muchos juegos aquí, jajajjaja, oh veamos, que bonita foto la de aca, la familia junta, umm dos gemelitas algo creciditas jajaja que bonitas, con tan solo ver esta foto se quien es la dueña de la maldición jajajaja.

Umm, que bonita familia, veamos, a ver en este piso, que más hay ah este es el cuarto, oh vaya aquí duerme el hombre de la casa, pero mira cuanto has crecido Chrono-kun, jaja y pensar que eras un niño muy tierno antes y mírate ahora, me pregunto quien es esta niña?, ah claro es…

Un ruido llama m atención, umm al parecer alguien llego a casa umm, creo que se donde esperar a la linda ama de casa que acaba de llegar.

.

.

.

Me siento en la barra de la cocina, estas tan ocupada que no has notado mi presencia, será mejor que te llame la atención, ah ya se, muerdo mi menzana, el sonido te ha llamado la atención, asi que te giras, oh vaya no me esperabas cierto?

.

.

-Precia, debo decir que eliges muy buenos frutos- digo mientras le sonrió, oh vaya te asuste que bien, esto es genial.

-Qu… que, ha haces aquí?- dice, jajaja tiemblas

-Tranquila, solo viene a visitarte, quería saber cómo has estado?- pregunto con ironía - realmente parece qué vendría a eso?- pregunto ya seriamente y con un rostro algo molesto- sabes Precia no fue muy inteligente, de tu parte haberte ido del HAZARD, al menos allí abrías tenido oportunidad- digo sonriendo con malicia

-Lárgate de mi casa!- vaya se ha alterado- lárgate, lárgate, me ha tirado una jarra de cristal, la cual esquivo fácilmente.

-Veo, que el tiempo te ha hecho un poco agresiva, mejor quédate quieta- le digo y saque una pistola, se la mostré y ella y dejo el jarrón que me iba a lanzar a un lado- será mejor que te sientes- le demande- bien- ella se sentó del otro lado de la barra, yo volvi a morder mi manzana- sabes te estuve vigilando, veo que no has hecho nada en contra de la niñas eso me ha hecho muy feliz, pero tu unión con Harlown es algo que realmente me ha sido un verdadero estorbo, lo bueno es que al final no ha afectado lo que estoy esperando- dije mientras seguía comiendo mi manzana sigo sosteniendo el arma en mi mano derecha, jeje ella, solo me mira atentamente- veras, no te hare daño, pero solo vine a avisarte que dentro de algunos días mas comenzaras a ver _**ciertos cambios**_- le dije, umm llevo ya la mitad de la manzana esta muy buena- sabes he extrañado mucho nuestras charlas, sabes esto me hace sentir muy feliz, ahora, me veras mas seguido- le digo y le sonrio, jajaja veo su temor en sus ojos- pero yo no te buscare, eso lo haras tu, bien precia cuídate, te vere en quizás umm tres días, en el parque de Umanari, bye, bye.- fue lo ultimo que le dije luego la golpee y deje inconsciente, la cargue y puse junto a la jarra rota, así pensaran que fue un desmayo, bien es hora de visitar a una personita especial.

.

.

.

~SIGUIENTE DIA~

Ahora me encuentro, caminando hasta el centro deportivo de la academia militar TSAB, vaya, vaya veo que mi querida Fate-chan ha cumplido una de sus metas, pero ella ahora no me interesa, camino durante un buen rato.

"Oh, esto sí que es interesante".

Y allí está la otra rubia de ojos rojos que busco, vaya si que ha crecido y miren nada mas, para que lo hace, jajaja al parecer aun tiene esa manía de espiar a su querida hermanita, jajaja, veamos que hace ahora.

.

.

-Hola, hola, Ali-chan- digo cerca de su oído

-Ah- ella ha gritado por el susto

-Como estas?- pregunto con una sonrisa

-Bien- dice- quien es usted?

- Oh vaya no me recuerdas?- finjo dolor- vamos pon tu mentecita a trabajar- le digo mientras le revuelvo su cabello rubio- oh su rostro ha cambiado, me ha reconocido.

-Oh, por dios es usted- vaya al fin alguien se alegra de verme.

-Jejeje shhh, callada- le digo mientras le cubro la boca para que nadie le escuche y sepa mi nombre- ven acompáñame- le digo mientras, le señalo un cuarto, realmente es una sala de interrogación, oh que esperaban de una escuela militar, no hay nadie eso ya lo sé he vigilado cuidadosamente esta área, pues necesito oprimir a mi quera Ali-chan.

-Bien a que debo su visita- pregunta con evidente inquietud.

-Veras, siempre me has agradado- le digo y la invito a sentarse

-Si, eso ya lo se pero por lo general usted, nunca aparece sin antes avisarme- dice la niña jajaja esta un poco nerviosa

-Mira deja que te explique, yo se tu secreto desde hace mucho, lo recuerdas- ella asiente- bien, pues sabes que te he ayudado y protegido- ella vuelve a asentir- mira, las cosas están así, hay una chica, umm mejor dicho son 2 las que están muy interesadas en tu linda- veo que ya capte su atención- hermanita, ambos sabemos que la quieres de una forma diferente no es así, pero que te parece, si ta ayudo- jejejeje ella se ha tensado.

-Espere, me esta diciendo que Fate, tiene admiradoras?- pregunto, cuando iba a responder me impidió hablar- vera las cosas, son así Fate es cierto tiene admiradoras, pero nunca dejan de ser eso, asi que no le veo el caso a que me ayude.- dijo como si se sintiera muy autosuficiente.

-Veras, las cosas no son tan sencillas esta vez, o es que acaso no te has dado cuenta- en el blanco jajajaja, la niña al parecer ha estado durante un buen tiempo a la defensiva- creo que si, jejeje en fin si necesitas mi ayuda, ya sabes cómo comunicarte conmigo- dicho esto me pongo de pie, ella no se mueve, al parecer esta recapacitando en lo que le dije.

.

Me dirigo hacia la puerta y antes de salir, ella se ha movido, entonces se levanta.

-Gracias, por la información y si lo necesito le avisare- dice y hace una reverencia.

- De nada pequeña- sonrio, jejeje ya tiene miedo jajaja, y es un miedo morboso a que le quiten lo que cree es suyo, jajajaja.

.

.

.

.

P. O. V. FATE

.

.

.

-Corre, Fate, corre- alguien decía

Yo, corría sin parar, alguien decía que lo hiciera, mi cuerpo sudaba copiosamente, debía correr, pero no veía nada había algo, siguiéndome, si debía correr, con mas prisa, ah, me siento muy cansada, mi corazón late muy rapido

-Que demo….- rayos había caído- agua- rayos habia caído a un estanque- me siento muy cansada

De repente, algo o alguien me sacaba de agua…

-Fate-chan, fate-chan, no abras los ojos

Me duele el cuerpo, ha me siento muy cansada, mis manos no las siento, pero aun me responden es como si estuviese amarrada, ahh, duele, eso me duele mucho.

-Fate, noooo, fate- escucho a alguien gritar mi nombre

-ah, ah, duele, ah!- grito algo, algo me esta atravesando desde mi vientre duele, es algo caliente- Por que?- pregunto algo, y una voz me contesta

-Dejaste, lo hiciste, lo hiciste- hice que hice?

-Que- mi cabeza no deja de pensar en que hice?, por que me hacen esto, quien es la persona que me gritaba que corriera?, que hice?, que rayos hice?

-No, me dejaras, no lo haras- dejar, de que rayos habla?- antes debes morir!- ah siento mas dolor, algo me ha atravesado, me duele

-Ah, por que?- digo mi corazón, escucho mi corazón muy acelerado, el dolor, me ya ha pasado, me siento muy cansada, mi miedo me ha dejado, por completo me siento muy cansada.

-Es… por que… te amo… Fate-chan- me quita la venda, la luz me lastima, pero mis ojos no pueden ver a la persona frente a mi- tu y yo… estaremos juntas por la eternidad- y de repente veo acercar su rostro.

.

.

.

-Fate, despierta- esa voz- Fate- Alicia.

-Ah, ah,- me abraza- Alicia- la abrazo con fuerza

-Tranquila, todo fue una pesadilla, un sueño, ya paso- dice mientras acaricia mi espalda.

-Si, gracias, gracias- digo, aun de mis ojos salen lágrimas.

-Ya, todo estará bien te lo prometo- decía mi nee-san mientras me abrazaba y besaba mi frente.

-No, me dejes, Alicia, por favor no me dejes- aun me sentía muy mal -tenía miedo, mucho miedo- le digo a one-chan.

-Ya, yo no te dejare- me abraza con fuerza- siempre escúchame- me toma del rostro con sus dedos limpia mis lágrimas- siempre estaremos juntas- me abraza pero de repente recuerdo, que algo parecido dijo la persona en mis sueños, y mi cuerpo se tensa y reacciona, y empujo a mi hermana, no se por que pero me sentía muy mal.

-Fate?- se ve exaltada- que te pasa- y oculto mi rostro me siento muy mal.

-Yo lo siento, one-chan- digo y siento que me abrasa por la espalda.

-Fate, por favor no me vuelvas a hacer esto- me dijo en mi oreja, y su voz se escuchaba mas grave de lo normal- solo déjame estar contigo- me abrazo mas fuerte- ahora ve a bañarte, iremos a la escuela pronto.

.

.

El tiempo, pasa rápido cuando te la pasa bien, he conocido la escuela, vaya que es grande aun me encuentro en el curso básico, así que por lo general tenemos las mismas materias del tronco común que otras escuela, esta semana nos enseñaran las diferentes áreas de estudios, dividiendo así el grupo cuando acabemos el curso, a mi sinceramente no me interesan todas, yo ya he elegido, voy por la militar área, quizás pueda especializarme en investigación y medios aéreos, es lo que me ha fascinado de esta escuela, nos permiten llevar dos especialidades, además de la facilidad de darnos la misma formación militar a todos, es increíble, vaya que lo es.

También debo aclarar que aquí las personas son raramente lindas, jajaja, Verossa es un chico sumamente divertido y lo mejor es que no ha intentado hacer algo como en la otra escuela, el es algo raro si tiene una gran colección de juegos de video con errores, sumamente gráficos digo, ok la gente común los colecciona pero con errores gráficos súper mega increíblemente feos?, bueno quizás, yo estoy algo mal de la cabeza, en fin después estaba Sakura, esa chica era súper, muy linda, pero increíblemente vanidosa, digo ella es bonita, sus ojos color café combinan con su cabello negro, realmente linda, pero lo raro porque siempre hay algo raro es que a ella le mata el color rosa, digo su libretas son rosas, tiene sus hojas decoradas color rosas, tiene un mochila rosa, su ipod es rosa, sus uñas son rosas, en fin, hasta creo que se quiere pintar el cabello de ese color, jeje, realmente esto estas personas son raras pero me agradan, y me hacen olvidar de mis constantes pesadillas, jeje mejor me olvido de eso, Alicia onechan se enojara si sigo pensando en eso, en fin oh, pero que linda se ve Nanoha vaya es mi idea o el uniforme lo trae un poco mas corto?, un su cuerpo se ve…

Oh, rayos, que diablos estoy pensando, creo que me sonroje, y desde cuando le llamo por su nombre y no su apellido?, que diablos me pasa.

-Ah, no se que me pasa- suspiro y digo esto en un murmullo quedito

-Quizas, te hace falta compañía, Fa-te-chaaaan- esa voz rayos me eh, asustado, pero sus brazos me sostienen en un abrazo como el de la mañana de mi one-chan- jeje, creo que te asuste no?

-Eh… ehh, … Ta…kama… chi-san, por favor.. emm- realmente sentía mi cara arder, digo sus pechos están, rosando mi espalda, y eso hacía que un escalofrió recorriera todo mi cuerpo, mi corazón latía como un loco, en eso me soltó.

-Fate-chan, para ti soy Nanoha, ok- me guiño un ojo y me sonrió de una forma muy bella

-Ah, si, si, claro Taka…-ella puso cara de enfado- digo Nanoha- me corregí y ella sonrió y se lanzó a abrazarme

-Fate-chan, es tan linda cuando dice mi nombre así, -oh rayos ahora sentía sus senos rosar los míos y dios, santo mi piel se eriza- nyhahaha, que pasa Fate-chan- oh dios es mi idea o su rostro esta mas cerca de mi- Fa-te-chaaan.

.

.

Por dios, ha que rayos, no me puedo mover, sus ojos zafiros me mantienen como en alguna clase de hechizo, ha pero mi corazón late con fuerza sus ojos los veo cada vez mas cerca, y cada vez mas, mi cuerpo comienza a tensarse por alguna razón, me siento asustada, diablos, me siento como en mi pesadilla, quiero gritar pero no puedo.

.

.

.

.

P.O.V. NANOHA

.

.

.

Desde que papa, dijo que solo tenia tres meses para conquistar a Fate, me he propuesto ganar, y vaya con ayuda de mama me ha ayudado, desde ese día han pasado, 2 días, claro obviamente el fin de semana me la he pasado planeando mi estrategia para atraer a Fate-chan, si mi linda y preciosa Fate-chan, mama me ha dicho que un cambio en mi apariencia ayudara, asi que mama se llevo mi uniforme, aun no entiendo que hara, finalmente mama dijo que debía de acercarme a ella y hacerla mi amiga, primero y luego, después de unas semanas acercarme mas y mas, pero ah, eso me es imposible, el domingo llego el uniforme vaya estaba mas corto ahora entiendo lo que dijo mama, estuve entrenando con R.H, y tratando de contactarla, ella solo me dijo que aun no necesitaba su ayuda, pero que cuando la necesitase yo escucharía su voz como ese viernes en la junta de los aun Lideres de las Familias Yakuza.

.

.

El tan ansiado lunes llego, mi hermano Kyo, asi le digo el me llevo a la escuela estaban tan emocionada que llego temprano, pude observar llegar a is compañeros y salir hacia el patio y entonces yo aún esperaba a Fate, Hayate-chan no vendría esta semana debido a que su toma de posesión y su inducción con Sigum ya había empezado, y Ginga, arg… esa rata morada de Pacotilla, si vendría, después de todo estábamos en competencia, y entonces tenía que llegar temprano y sentarme con Fate, por eso me apure, debo decir que su toma de Liderazgo fue algo muy bueno, y tradicional pero entonces ese mismo dia me dijo algo que me dio mas coraje y valor para enfrentar lo que fuese ella dijo "Veremos, quien gana Nanoha, pero ten por seguro que Fate, ya es mia, esta en mis manos, lo creas o no ella estará a mi lado y tu veras como se hace posible y todo frente a tus ojos, cuídate, Nanohita", arg, como odio a esa estu****, y estuvo a punto de darle su merecido si no es por que escuche a R.H., hablarme, y pedirme que me calmase, que era una trampa y efectivamente podía observar como todos veían mi rostro y el de Ginga, me quería desprestigiar, pero por suerte tengo a R.H., para tranquilizarme cuando comienzo mi fase de "D.B."

Asi que mientras pensaba en ello, vi llegar a Fate, no trae muy buena cara, pronto llego al lugar que se sienta desde que llego a la escuela, y entonces me dispuse a observarle un rato al parecer algo le daba gracia asi que decidí acercarme. Ella me vio y por alguna razón que aun no entiendo y espero que sea lo que pienso se sonrojo, se ve tan kawaii que casi le brinco allí y la beso.

.

-Ah, no se que me pasa- suspiro y dijo eso bajito pero la escuche

-Quizas,- le dije acercándome detrás de ella- te hace falta compañía, Fa-te-chaaaan-le dije a la altura de su cuella - jeje, creo que te asuste no?- si me habia pasado un poco pero no podía evitarlo estar tan cerca y tener que limitarme

-Eh… ehh, … Ta…kama… chi-san- woau *¬*, kawaii- , por favor.. emm- uff, vaya tanta carne y yo sin frenos , no lo pude evitar la abrace con fuerza y para mi fortuna ella había estado a punto de caer asi que tenia excusa para invadir su espacio personal, pero me molestaba que me llamase por mi apellido cuando a Ginga, le habla por su nombre.

-Fate-chan, -dije llamndo su atención-para ti soy Nanoha, ok- dije esto con un voz según yo sensual, y le guiñe mi ojo derecho

-Ah, si, si, claro Taka…-ah, ¬¬ diablos que debo hacer para que mi nombre salga de sus labios - digo Nanoha- pero se corrigio, y dijo mi nombre, de una forma tan sexi, ahh *¬*.

-Fate-chan, es tan linda- no lo podía evitar necesitaba- cuando dice mi nombre así, -abrazarla, me abalancé sobre ella y corazón latía acelerado, y comencé a reír sentía sus pechos, una sensación que me invadía el cuerpo calor, uff que calor - nyhahaha, que pasa Fate-chan- mi cuerpo comenzó a tomar control, mi mente ya no me funcionaba solo deseaba besarle- Fa-te-chaaan- dije acercándome mas, mucho mas, la veía con mis ojos, sus bellos ojos borgña que hacían que mi piel se estremeciera con solo mirarme.

Solo necesitaba probar, sus labios comencé a acercarme cada vez mas, cerca mas cerca y finalmente, cuando estaba muy cerca.

"_NANOHA, PARA MIRA A TU ALREDEDOR, PRESTA ATENCION"-_ R.H., me detuvo agudice mi rostro y pude ver a Ginga, mirándome como si quiese matarme, pero habia, alguien tras ella, ah claro esa era la hermana de Fate, quien también me miraba extrañamente, y detrás venia Yunno, con alguien mas, era el otro hermano de Fate-chan.

Asi es que desvie mi camino y bese su mejilla, Fate tenia el rostro muy sonrojado, salude a Ginga con la mano, y tome la de Fate-chan

-Puedo sentarme contigo?- pregunte

-Eh,, eh cla…claro- dijo, vaya si que la puse nerviosa, su rostro estaba del color de sus ojos.

-FATE- grito su hermana- DEBEMOS HABLAR- y cuando estaba a punto de sacarla del salon, Fate le paro y me miro

-Enseguida, vuelvo Nanoha- y me sonrio, y yo sentí dar un vuelco en mi corazón.

Ginga se acerco y me miro.

-QUE INTENTAS HACER?- pregunto muy molesta, gritando.

-LUCHO POR LO QUE QUIERO- le dije, y entonces ella alzo su mano y entonces alguien le tome por la muñeca.

-Para, ya Ginga , no es momento, ni lugar- dijo Yunno

Yo, solo sonreí y me sente, las clases serian interesantes apartir de ahora, si yo sentí miedo cuando ella me aseguro que Fate, seria de ella y yo sabia que esa posibilidad estaba allí, ahora ella sabia que yo lucharía por lo mio y que Fate no le molestaba, nyhahaha que bonita es la vida, a pesar del Miedo que pueda sentir..

.

.

.

FIN DEL CAP. QUE DICEN?

QUEDO BIEN, BUENO ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO, SI QUIEREN VER ALGO ESPECIFCO, HABLENME, JEJEJE AL NUMERO 01 800 – AMO EL NANO-FATE- Y les aseguro que contesto vale?, jajaja, sin mas espero les haya gustado y digame si no le van entendiendo, o si ya van captando mi idea?

-POR CIERTO UN ULTIMO AVISO A TODOS AQUELLOS QUE ME QUIERAN AYUDAR, ES QUE ANDO CORTA DE TIEMPO Y DE CEREBRO NO ENCUENTRO BUENOS SOBRE NOMBRES QUE NANOHA LE DE A GINGA, ASI QUE POR FA AYUDENME, ENVIENME PROPUESTAS YO PONDRE CONFORME VAYA AVANZANDO LOS MEJORES ñ_ñ, SE LOS AGRADECERE.

PUEDE SER POR PM O EN SUS REVIEWS

ATTE: KARLHA ESTRADA


	7. Chapter 7- ENOJO-RABIA

CAPITULO 7.- LA RABIA (ENOJO)

.

.

.

Bien, bien, bien aquí vamos un capitulo mas, ejem bien después de que México descalificara porque son unos brutos, no mentira, jejeje quiero a mi equipo aunque este haya perdido contra los helados Holanda, jajaja bien no importa jajaja aquí importa quien juegue bien pues fuimos vencidos pero bien Holanda(a base de saltitos), ahora sigue y no te dejes, hay que saber perder jeje y pues ya paso, jajaja bien el nombre no tiene nada que ver a como me encuentro porque acabo de ganar una apuesta, así es ya sabía que perdería es que siempre se confían en fin ya verán por qué se llama así espero este capítulo sea de su agrado, a también una disculpa este capitulo debio haberse publicado el domingo anterior pero he tenido muchas cosas que hacer por lo tanto y como el internet tanpoco me estaba funcionando bien lo ha publicado hasta ahora espero me disculpen, jeje .

.

.

Saki: Hey, hola vaya que estas algo atrasada, jajaja bueno veras me alegra que sepas que la flojera si es algo que no se puede evitar, dímelo a mí que me cuesta un buen levantarme los domingos (claro los amo), pero pues ya ves que cosas. Bueno ojala un día te animes y nos dejes conocer una historia jaja, bien espero te guste este capítulo.

.

.

Oyoke: Te parece que está mejorando?, oh vaya gracias jejee, bien gracias por explicarme lo de la Tachi, y si tienes razón si tiene un significado, creo se refiere a la chica que seduce, o la que manda en la relación, bien no se creó que es así. Oh, enserio vaya ya tengo como llamarlos y es TACHI, jaja (esta chingon), que los llames asi, jeje ya lo use pero de otra forma jajaja, bien ok emm si vuelve a leer el cap, bueno te lo ahorro es sorprais no diré nada jajaja… tienes razón podría ser Scaglietti, o no jeje ya verán no planeo ocultar por mucho tiempo su identidad quizás, otros dos capítulos, o uno depende de cuantas personas deseen saberlo, lo que si debes saber es que jeje esta personita ahora cambiar mucho el rumbo de la historia, jeje. Espero te guste este capítulo, bien bye, que estés bien.

.

.

Konami izumi: OK, me encantaron tus reseñas vaya, genial o sea que te imaginaste a Nanoha en vestuario de piel toda una Dominatrix eh?, jajaja estuvo padre, jajaja en serio creíste que estaría enamorada del hurón, hay no pobre imagínatelo, guiu, asco sé que es mala y que molesta a Nanoha, pero su escarmiento todavía no se lo dare y pues según lo que quieran será el que le dare abe la posibilidad de un Yunno/ginga , jajaja ya me lo imagine, jajaja…

Oh vaya veo que este desconocido, te ha llamado la atención a ti también jajaja bueno pues como dije no revelare su identidad hasta dentro de dos o tres cap, depende que opinen y cuantos reviews hablan sobre su identidad jaja pero estará genial…, vaya no puedo creerlo en serio te molesto que le hiciese eso a Precia?, bueno jaja no seria lo único jejeje, oh my god de donde salieron tantos pokeemons?, oh rayos y pikachu esta aquí corran, abandonen el barco jajaja. Cres que fue muy moe?, por que?, jejeje esta bien me explicas plis, jeje bye, bye que te vaya bien saludos a tu unicornio…

.

.

Yui: hola, un gusto que hayas comentado, jeje en serio cres que esta buena?, jejeje, bueno bueno trato de dar mi mejor esfuerzo, claro que seguire adelante con esta historia, me alegra mucho que te den ganas de leer esta historia, pues siendo de las personas que casi no les gusta leer pues ya es ganancia, jeje muchas gracias por el apoyo.

.

.

Gaby: Hola, hola raton sin cola….. jajaja

Vaya, vaya veo que finalmente estas libre, jaja pero soo fue un dia, ups lo siento esos profesores te han de tener raptada, privándote de tu libertad, nah jaja pero velo por el lado positivo es por tu bien, te va a beneficiar, aun que pues aca entre nos yo aun no le encuentro sentido a eso de que nos enseñen derivadas y demás, digo si sirven pero solo para ciertas cosas y ciertas carreras, a mi por ejemplo, solo me sirve suma, resta, multiplicación y división jajaja, y vaya que comentast tarde, (Pobresita, te compadesco y es que yo también he tenido algunos días, bueno ya con esta es la segunda semana estresante, que tengo ando corriendo mucho, jaja), no tranquila no he subido nada, a penas pude el internet anda malo por mi casa, asi que tengo que mandar a reportarlo y pues a penas he podido publicar, jaja, solo puedo leer fic´s gracias a mi hijo amado es decir San celular, jaja.

Bien bien de vuelta al tema y como tu lo estuviste describiendo y diciendo (escrito obviamente), - carraspea la garganta- ejem, ejem, si lo dicho fue un capitulo con revelaciones importantes- viéndote tirada en el suelo, desmayada- vamos despierta- te dice picándote con una varita, y te ve levantándote, gritando, volviendo a desmayarte- dale, ya que no es tan malo, todo tiene un propósito además…- para y deja de hablar, te escucha, camina a y acomoda su almohada en el suelo, tiene un te en la mano y lo bebe- bien, ya terminaste de desmayarte?- pregunta, y te ve, prosigue- como te decía todo tiene su propósito y jaja pues si se me ocurrio pero va a estar mas bueno, por que como dije, planeo dar muchas vueltas al asunto, jaja ya lo se que tengo una gran imaginación jaja, "la maldición", créeme va estar muy buena jajaja, te recomiendo que t vayas preparando por que jaja mi mente malvada acaba de despertar y pienso hacer muchas cosas jaja, y van a hacer acto de presencia personajes, apartir del próximo capitulo, jaja, vaya enserio congeniamos mucho?, ah respecto a lo del golpe, que según tu es una caria, déjame decirt que es que no me gusta que me toquen la cabeza, y hablo en serio, por eso lo de la patada voladora, digo o sea si dejo que la toquen y todo pero ya mas de tres veces juro que te golpeare jajajajaja,- se rasca la mejilla- veras es que no me gusta me trae recuerdos no muy gratos vale, jajaja broma, realmente no se por que no me gusta, ah y antes de que pienses decirlo (escribirlo), no tanpoco me gusta que me estiren las mejillas, me las ponen aguadas - ¬¬ te mira amenazadoramente- con que estuviste viendo mis registro eh?!,- saca una escopeta, de quien sabe donde- ya veras,- dice y dispara- no escaparas te encontrare- pasa a un lado de la cama pero no la revisa- donde estas?- dice mientras la recarga- sal gaaaabyy, Gaby, Gaby, no te hare daño- dice- hablemos como gente civilizada- escode el rifle, y saca una navaja y la tira al suelo- vamos mira ya deje mi arma.

Sip, soy bromista, (aun que creo que muy mala), pero es que me gusta que la gente este de buen humor (aun que cuando esty enojada nadie me aguante), - cara intimidada, viendo hacia todos lados tratando de ocultarse- fuiste de ex…. Ex… excursión?... ahh… que bien- nerviosa le tiemblan las manos- una Araña?, eh?- dice muy nerviosa temblando- bien, este te juro que me porto bien (espero que no veas lo que deje debajo de tu cama), jejeje – rie nerviosamente- bien nos vemos que te vaya bien.

P.D: Bien, una vez aceptado…, jaja

Ah, bueno, una vez aclarado el asunto del Hentai anime que, me da hasta miedo preguntarte como se llama… jajaja, mi pobre mente fue turbada por tu descripción jajaja… Hey- te grita- no soy paranoica!, tu eres la dramática- dice y te saca la lengua :p- ah claro que estoy mejor yo y mis nalguitas estamos muy contentas XD, jajaja claro no te preocupes que la suerte esta de mi lado jajaja- dice mientras golpea a tu hermanito- jajaja…. Vaya que tienes insomnio o mas bien te tenias que levantar para ir a la escuela jajaja, en fin cuídate y espero t guste el cap. Bien bye.

.

.

.

.

Excelente como no hay mucho que responder vayamos con la historia…

.

.

.

.

P.O.V. ALICIA

Mi nombre es Alicia Tesstarosa Harlown, aun que casi nadie conoce por que solamente usamos mas el Harlown y el Tesstarosa lo dejamos abreviado yo si se, hace algunos años antes de vivir aquí en Umanari, mama tuvo la visita de una persona, quien ahora es un gran conocido mío, este hombre realmente me ha ayudado mucho, y se lo agradezco, ya que gracias a el he podido ocultar mis verdaderos sentimientos por mi querida hermana menor, además de conocer algunos secretos de mama, secretos que me ayudarían en caso de que me tratara de separarme de Fate, si lo se es algo como decirlo algo que no debería pero no dudaría en sacarlos a la luz en caso de que me quisiese quitar a mi bella hermanita.

Lo sé, es algo enfermo pero no he podido evitarlo, ambas hemos nacido, crecido juntas, y hemos compartido muchas cosas, y el amor que siento por ella fue pasando de algo natural a algo antinatural en solo unos meses, si cuando teníamos unos 7 años comencé a sentir una atracción diferente por Fate, ella en ese tiempo era muy unida con una chica, su amiga agh, pero pues gracias a su unión con ella me di cuenta que sentía algo distinto por mi querida hermanita, o sea es decir es normal quererla, platicar cosas, y compartirlas pero yo comenzaba a querer mas como deseaba que ella me abrazara en la noche, que me diese un beso no precisamente en la mejilla, sentía el impulso de tomar su mano y no soltarla, me gustaba su cabello, su color de ojos, la forma en la que sonríe cuando esta feliz, o la forma en la que se sonroja fácilmente cuando le digo las cosas al oído, si lo se muy prematuro, pero no lo pude evitar.

Es por eso que cuando hace siete años cuando estábamos mas pequeñas una noche, escuche los gritos de mama y decidi observar que ocurria y definitivamente eso era algo que no esperaba ver.

.

.

FLASH BACK

.

.

Mentira,-grita Okasan - es mentira-eh? Que sucede - mentira- vuelve a decir mama algo raro pasa mejor saldré a ver, será mejor tapar a Fate, y alejarla un poco mas de la puerta para que no escuche los gritos.

-No, grites –escuche una voz que no conocía decir- dámelo- cuando esto sucedió, abri la puerta de la habitación que compartía con Fate, y vi como un hombre le decía mi madre que le diese el cuchillo que tenia en la mano-

-No- grito, mama estaba fuera de si- no- le volvía escuchar decir y vi como el hombre se acercaba a ella.

-Vaya, creo que realmente deseas despertar a tus niñas, no es asi?- dijo mientras mostraba una sonrisa que no me agradaba me daba mucho miedo.

-No, eso no es verdad- mama, solo decía lo mismo- te matare, te matare- decía, yo tenía mucho miedo, mama se lanzo al hombre pero este le quito el cuchillo, de una forma muy rápida ni siquiera entendía como habia pasado todo eso.

-Escúchame, bien Precia,- le escuche y vi decirle, le tomo el rostro de una manera muy fuerte- no es algo que puedas evitar, ellas tienen un destino que cumplir- dijo, el no tendía a que se refería pero por sus palabras se que se refiere a Fate y yo, no se por qué siento que esto me es muy familiar - así que más te vale que no intentes nada- le puso el cuchillo en su garganta yo temblaba papa había muerto y ahora nos quedaríamos huérfanas?, - porque te estaré vigilando.- le dio un golpe y mama quedo inconsciente., entonces me arme de valor no iba a dejar que ese hombre matase a mi madre.

-DEJA A MI MAMA- grite y tenía una lámpara en la mano, misma que logre tomar de un buro cercano a mi, en ese momento el tenia a mama en sus brazos y me sonrió de una manera que me dio muchísimo miedo.

-Hola, nena, ¿Cómo te llamas?,- dijo, no se por qué el sabia quien era yo sin siquiera decírselo.

-YO…. YOOO… DEJA A MI MAMA- le dije mientras le amenazaba con la lámpara.

-Jajaja, está bien, está bien, mira- dijo mientras ponía a mi mama en el sillón y me miraba fijamente mientras lo hacía- vaya, si eres tu una de las pequeñas de Precia, no es cierto?- vaya que clase de pregunta era esa?, en ese momento me sentía con miedo.

-QUE QUIERES CON MI FAMILIA?- dije, quizás ver que mama estaba bien me hizo darme valor, aun sostenia la lámpara.

-Mira pequeña que te parece, si bajas eso y tu y yo tenemos una linda charla- dijo mientras estiraba su mano, para que le diera la lámpara- vamos confía en mi después de todo no le he hecho nada malo a tu mami, o si?.

-Pe…pero mama esta allí, como muerta- dije insegura, tenia miedo, el miro fijamente y después puso su mano en su cuello

-Tranquila, tu mami solo esta inconsciente,- dijo mientras se sentaba en el sofá- mira si quieres siéntate allí, junto a ella, y te dejo con la lámpara mientras platicamos.

-Bi…bien- me senté junto a mama y el comenzó a hablar

-Imagino que eres Alicia, no es asi?- dijo mientras sonreía, y yo tenía miedo

-Si, si.. como sabes eso?- parece que le presione su botón de risa porque estallo en carcajadas y yo comencé a molestarme tanto que le arroje la lámpara.

-Bueno, eso es sencillo, ya me lo dijiste- vaya acababa de caer en la trampa de ese tipo

-Bien, ya sabes quién soy, quieres tu?- el siento aún mas en el sillón

-Jejeje, veo que no me equivoque, mira aun no puedo decirte pero eso no importa ahora- esta persona, sentía conocerla, y no entiendo por que

-Por que no?- dije con inocencia

-Por que hay asuntos mas importantes que atender, bien dime Ali-chan últimamente has sentido un poco mas de umm, como expresarlo, ah ya se- chasqueo los dedos- deseó por tu hermana

-Pero… que?- como sabe eso?

-Jeje tu cara me dice que si, bien Alicia, no te sientas mal eso es perfectamente normal.

-Normal?, no Okasan dijo que…- el me interrumpió

-Lo que tu madre diga, es mentira, tu estas bien tu sentir no es malo- decía y me miraba de una forma extraña

-No, mama dice la verdad, yo no debo querer a Fate asi….- dijo de esta forma… pensé y puse una mano a la altura de mi corazón

-Tu mama miente dime, acaso es malo querer proteger a tu hermana?- pregunto

-No- dije convencida

-Acaso es malo evitar que sufra por alguien que no le quiere?- volvió a preguntar

-No- conteste

-Es malo amar tu hermana , y querer besarle, digo es algo natural no crees?- dijo y yo dude

-Si, si es malo- dije

-Claro que no- dijo convencido- por eso he venido- me tomo la mano- yo hare tus sueños realidad- dijo convencido y me miraba como si me adorara- escucha ali-chan, nadie debe hacerte creer lo contrario- me acarició el rostro- tu eres especial, al igual que Fate, ambas están destinadas a hacer grandes cosas, y hacer una de la otra- le mira sorprendida- escúchame soy un profeta y como tal te digo los mensajes de un dios, un dios que quiere que no ocultes tu amor por tu hermana, Alicia, Fate es tuya, me escuchaste tuya, te pertenece

-Mmmm, miii… mía…. Ella es mía

.

.

.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

.

.

.

"Fate te pertenece", y ahora estoy aquí, después de haber vuelto a reencontrarme con ese hombre que prometió ayudarme, y hasta hoy lo ha hecho, se muy bien que Fate es una chica muy dulce y tengo mucho temor que alguien me la quiera arrebatar, porque no se que haría, yo la amo y mi amor ha crecido atreves del tiempo, yo que he estado protegiéndola, yo que me he desvelado con ella que la he cuidado, no, NO voy a permitir que alguien me la arrebate NADIE

.

.

-ALICIA-SAN- escucho que alguien me habla, levanto la vista y veo delate de mi esta la chica que esta detrás de Fate, aghh, esta chica me cae mal, su cabello morado me recuerda a las aguas negras jaja

-Dime emm, eres Vagi.. emm, eres?- su rostro se ha puesto rojo

-Mire, emm no la vendría a molestar pero se trata de Fate- de Mi Fate

-Que pasa Nakajima-san?- pregunto algo alterada

-Vera es que he oído que Nanoha-san, va intentar hacerle algo- Nanoha?, quien es esa Nanoha

-Y quién es esa Nanoha?- no recuerdo a alguien con ese nombre

-Es Takamachi-san, la chica que- ah, la idi*** esa

-Vale, vale vayamos a ver a Fate- digo y salimos rápidamente del salón.

Chrono, me ha visto y supongo me seguirá, el estaba hablando con su compañero Scrya-san, Chrono, me conoce muy bien y sabe que algo ha sucedido, si supiese con exactitud que es no me ayudase, pero lo bueno es que no se lo imagina.

Verán las cosas están así, Nanoha, es una chica muy molesta, la desprecio mucho desde hace mucho tiempo ha estado presente en nuestras vidas, más bien desde hace siete años , si se muy bien que Fate la salvo, después de ese suceso me costó muchos años hacer que se olvidara de ella, estoy segura que Fate aun no la recuerda, como tan bien estoy segura que si se le sigue acercando la recordara y eso no me conviene Fate es mia, y se muy bien que esta estu**** que viene a mi lado quiere quitármela, pero no le voy a dejar solo necesito que me de información, porque ella no es una rival para mi pero esa chiquilla, la cobriza si lo es, y no voy a dejar que se acerque a Fate.

Finalmente llegamos al salon y lo que mis ojos ven me han dejado mal muy mal, una vez mas la cobriza demuestra que es mi rival, la muy maldita estaba a punto de besar los labios de mi Fate, de mi linda hermana, no eso no es posible, me ha visto y se ha desviado, ahora más que nunca tengo que alejarla de Fate, mi mente no piensa, no tengo ganas de hacerlo, no quiero solo quiero alejar de aquí a Fate, me adentro al salón, ella le ha pedido sentarse a su lado , yo llego hasta donde están estoy muy molesta y le tomo la mano y con toda la autoridad de hermana mayor que tengo le digo:

- FATE- grite, quiero matar a esa chica- DEBEMOS HABLAR- camino hacia fuera de allí, debo alejarla de ella debo, alejarla, cuando estamos a punto de salir, sentí un jalón Fate se ha detenido y

-Enseguida, vuelvo Nanoha- eso es lo que me ha colmado la paciencia, no como odio esa chica ah quiero matarla, agh, es una maldita, aprieto mas el agarre de Fate y no dejo que se detenga.

-VAMOS FATE- le grito, casi no hay nadie en los pasillos lo que me hace mas fácil llevar a Fate a donde quiero

-One-chan, me lastimas- no mas de lo que lastimas tu

No digo ni una palabra mas, la llevo a donde me encontré con mi amigo y allí entro, se que aun no van a ocupar esta habitación, asi es que la tranco, empujo a Fate para que se siente, lo se estoy molesta, demasiado y me estoy desquitando con Fate pero es que ella me ha lastimado también.

-Alicia, me lastimaste, que sucede- ella se ve triste, por lo que acabo de hacer sus ojos lo reflejan

-No, me mires asi Fate, esto es tu culpa- le digo solo quiero alejarla de ella

-Peee…. Pero one-chan que hice mal?- pregunta, realmente está mal, y yo igual

-La dejaste acercase, Fate- le digo ella, me mira esta confundida- te dije que no debía hacerlo- ella quiere decir algo, pero no la dejo, la tomo por la camisa y la empujo a la pared con fuerza- tu, la dejaste que te tocara-

Ella me mira entre sorprendida y asustada realmente no sabe a qué viene esta discusión, pero ya no aguanto pienso ponerle fin a esta situación que me embarga desde hace mucho, ya no puedo soportar pensar que un día Fate corresponda a los sentimientos de otra persona que sea yo, se muy bien que lo que siento está mal, pero no puedo evitar sentirme así, y con ayuda de mi amigo me he dado cuenta que es más fácil aceptar que quiero algo más que solo que Fate se mi hermana y sea feliz con alguien más que sea yo, esto me está carcomiendo por dentro me siento, mal, me siento infeliz cuando veo que le sonríe a otra persona que no sea yo, me sentí impotente al ver con dejaba acercarse a la Ginga, y sentí que mi sangre hirvió hoy cuando Nanoha estuvo a punto de besar a mi Fate, porque ella es mía, me pertenece como yo a ella, es mi hermana y ella y yo tenemos un destino que cumplir como me lo dijo mi amigo, la herencia Tesstarosa volverá y yo me encargaré con Fate de eso, y ahora pienso hacérselo saber, ya es tiempo de dejar de ocultar la persona que en realidad soy.

Mi hermana, mi linda y hermosa hermana, la tengo acorralada a la pared, ella me mira no entiende que pasa, sus manos las tengo tomadas, lentamente las cruzo sobre su cabeza para que así pueda tener una mano libre y tomar su rostro, ella mira hacia abajo, pues su cuerpo y el mío está muy juntos tanto que no permito que se mueva del sitio donde esta quizá la he lastimado un poco pero ya me perdonara, es hora ya debo revelárselo, no puedo seguir callando.

Tomo su rostro entre mis manos, le beso la mejilla, ahora siento claramente como su cuerpo se va destensando.

-Perdóname,- le susurró al oído- es que no pude contenerme, no he querido lastimarte- le acaricio la mejilla, aun le sostengo la manos- perdóname Fate, de mis ojos brotan lagrimas- sé que quizás lo que ahora haga te lastime- digo mientras comienzo con mi rostro a bajar hacia su cuello- pero debes entender que yo…- mi voz tiembla- yo…- vuelvo a subir mientras mi aliento roza su cuello, ella se mueve incomoda- te quiero- digo cuando mi rostro ya está frente a ella, ella me mira a los ojos, sus ojos como los míos, que comparten muchos lazos, que me han visto y ahora aparecen no entender lo que quiero decir- te quiero Fate- digo mientras mi mano libre viaja para acariciar , algo más que su cuello- te quiero solo para mí- termine, finalmente lo que tanto me tenía molesta había salido a luz, Fate por fin sabía lo que sentía, y yo no podía frenar más mis sentimientos, ahora que ella los sabia no podía quedarme así sin más- solo para mí- le reafirmé, y finalmente recorrí los pocos milímetros que separaban mis labios de los suyos.

.

.

.

.

P. O. V. NANOHA

.

.

.

.

Me encontraba muy feliz, estaba demasiado emocionada, estaba feliz cuando Fate se había detenido para sonreírme y decirme que deseaba que me sentara con ella, lo se muy tonto pero realmente me hacía feliz saber que no estaba tan equivocada después de todo al parecer y por el rostro que tenía cuando casi la había besado, cuando me vio en el salón , yo no le era indiferente, bueno aunque todavía me quedaba descartar ciertas cosas, como saber si le gustaban los chicos, o si le gustaba la ardilla morada esa, y obviamente saber que le gustaba, en definitiva estaba motivada, pero claro no todo es miel sobre hojuelas, Ginga también me había dejado claro que estábamos en guerra y al parecer le pareció, una grandiosa idea el interrumpir mi momento a solas con Fate, quien sabe desde cuando había llegado, y cuanto había escuchado, pero ella estaba completamente molesta, nyhaha pero yo también estaba muy enojada, había llegado en el preciso momento en el que tenía el aliento de Fate sobre míos labios, casi pude sentir como ella sentía lo mismo que yo, lo deseaba tanto como yo, pero algo le hacía detenerse, habíamos estado tan cerca de besarnos, agh, estaba de mal humor, luego la mirada de la hermana de Fate, era tan desconcertante me hizo sentir al principio algo de temor, ahora que me pongo a analizar la situación, creo que no todo estaba bien ella estaba muy molesta, no sé por qué siento que algo malo esta por suceder me siento algo no sé cómo describirlo, estoy muy inquieta.

Quizás deba buscar a Fate, su hermana no se había visto muy feliz, y dentro de pocos minutos llegaría la maestra de Literatura quien era muy estricta, y vaya que lo era pero y ahora no sé por qué me sentía así, estaba a punto de ir hacia donde había salido Fate y su hermana realmente me sentía muy nerviosa e inquieta necesitaba salir y despejarme y quizás si podía volver con Fate y llegar las dos a la clase, no sé por qué quizás lo que me inquietaba era que Ginga y Yunno, es encontraban muy relacionados a mi no importaba que clase de relación tendrían mientras no se metieran conmigo y MI Fate-chan, es mejor que salga, estaba a punto de retirarme cuando alguien se en cargo de recordarme que no estaba sola.

-Sera mejor que no busques a Fate y Alicia, por ahora- dijo una voz gruesa, claro habia olvidado que Yunno había venido con Chrono, el hermano de Fate.

-Mire, joven Harlown creo que yo se que debo o no hacer- le dije viéndole firmemente

-No se exactamente que haya estado a punto de suceder aquí, o por cual motivo Alicia se haya llevado a Fate asi,- me observaba atentamente, como buscando algo en mi- lo que si se es que si esta molesta será mejor no interrumpir su plática con Fate.

-Aun así, creo que se mal interpretaron las cosas- dije, mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta- y no entiendo el enojo de su hermana, es por eso que me siento obligada a aclarar las cosas- para este momento él se había interpuesto entre la puerta y yo- si me permites- dije, señalando la salida

-Bueno y que te parece sí, no conocemos mejor?- mientras tomaba mi mano, la cual quite inmediatamente.

-Mire, yo…- mi oración se vio cortada cuando, una voz familiar y que no esperaba escuchar hasta la semana entrante, llego a los oídos de ambos

-BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEENNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS DIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSS-grita Hayate, en el oído de Chrono, en ocasiones como estas agradezco que sea tan impredecible.

-Ay- grito Chrono tocándose el oído derecho- QUE TE PASA?- grito exaltado

-Jajaja, lo siento- dijo Hayate, mientras ponía rostro inocente- es que no te vi y pensé que eras Verossa- explico, mientras se encogía de hombros.

Gracias a la llegada de Hayate, pude salir del salón, Hayate vio mi acción y estaba a punto de detenerme cuando gracias a Chrono que tomo la mano de Hayate pude escaparme no sin antes escuchar unos argumentos mas mientras veía hacia donde dirigirme.

-Pero ya te dije- Hayate

-No, no, no, no, no, no- Chrono- no te iras.

-Esper- Hayate

-Ya te dije, que no- Chrono

.

.

_Nanoha, corre, busca a Fate-_R.H., me hablo pero yo no sé a dónde dirigirme

_Corre, Nanoha, corre y encuéntrale-_ pero a donde, este sentimiento de que algo malo pasaría me invadía ahora mas

_Encuéntrale y no dejes que llegue a tocarle-_ la voz de R.H, se escuchaba molesta, y por alguna razón comencé a sentirme, molesta, así que comencé a correr, no sabía bien a donde me dirigía pero por alguna razón, comencé a correr, tumbo a las salas de entrenamiento para interrogaciones.

_Corre, Nanoha que si llega a tocarle te la quitara-_ Quitármela?, quien quiere quitarme a Fate, me detuve de golpe, pero no frene a tiempo y me golpee con una puerta, esta se encontraba trancada con seguro- _ABRE LA PUERTA NANOHA, ABRELA_- comencé a tratar de abrirla pero no podía, así que comencé a tirar mi cuerpo sobre ella, pero aun así no cedía- _RAPIDO ABRELA NANOHA-_ la desesperación me invadió, no sabía por qué R.H., se escuchaba tan exaltada, porque yo también tenía temor de abrir esa puerta pero debía hacerlo, me detuve un momento yo sabía abrir la puerta con un pasador, busque en mi cabeza y tome uno y comencé a abrirla, finalmente le quite el seguro y lo que vi me dejo congelada, mi corazón comenzó a latir desesperado, me encontraba sorprendida, triste, desesperada, pero sin duda, alguna me encontraba muy enojada, no, no era enojo era rabia, quería destrozar a la persona que tenía frente a mi , quería matarla, si matarla lentamente, muy lentamente y destrozar todos y cada uno de sus huesos, desmembrare, me encontraba sumamente molesta, tanto que mi cuerpo no me respondía, mis ojos se inundaron de lagrimas, mis puños se cerraron hasta quedar blancos, podía sentir mis uñas enterrándose en mi piel, mientras de mi boca comenzaba a inundarla el sabor a metal, pues mordí fuertemente mi labio inferior.

Y finalmente, di un paso, y luego otro, mientras miraba con desprecio a aquel ser que se encontraba frente a mi, en mi boca se formó una sonrisa que si bien podía observar atreves del reflejo de los ojos de la persona frente a mi jamás, la había visto acentuarse mas en mi rostro reflejando lo que sentía, y lo que deseaba hacer.

-TE MATARE- fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de mi boca, antes de que la persona frente a mi pasase de largo, y saliera de aquella sala.

-BUENA SUERTE- dijo y sonrió de medio lado- REALMENTE LA VAS A NECESITAR- dijo y se detuvo cuando estábamos lado a lado- FATE, ES MIA, NANOHA TAKAMACHI.-

Y así finalmente Alicia T. Harlown salió de aquella sala, donde en el piso se encontraba desmayada MI Fate-chan, pero estaba segura de que esa chica, la hermana de Fate, su gemela idéntica, debía pagar por lo que hizo y nadie me impediría a mi hacerlo.

.

.

.

Y que tal?, emm les parecio bueno?, jaja quieren saber lo que paso?. O se lo imaginan?, jajaja…. Bien ahí me avisan que quieren jaja….

Ummm como me gusta darle vueltas al asunto, jaja pero pues allí les comente el capitulo pasado que realmente no se que apodo ponerle a Ginga, asi que de nuevo les pido de su ingenio y su cooperación….

Ah y casi lo olvido como dije antes, si quieren ver algo en especifico allí me avisan, pues por ahora creo que eso es todo, ah claro y por allí les aviso que no se si publicare esta próxima semana es que mi pequeña hija, y me refiero a mi Lap tiene que ir a mantenimiento asi que, pues ya si ven que no actualizo rápidamente pues ya sabran…

Bien ahora si fue todo, que tengan bonita semana, fin de semana, fiestas y demás jaja….

Me despido, Karla Estrada fuera.


	8. Chapter 8- CULPA

CAPITULO 8.- CULPA

Si bien como me he retrasado un poco he decidido adelantar algo jaja, bien aquí va esta capitulo espero sus comentarios, saludos y demás jaja, espero les guste va

.

.

.

No les hago esperar más aquí está el siguiente capítulo, he decidido dejar las respuestas a los reviews abajo asi que a comenzar.

.

.

.

.

P.O.V. FATE

Me duele la cabeza, siento que todo a mi alrededor se mueve, supongo que me encuentro en la enfermería pues puedo oler claramente el alcohol, la sala en la que me encuentro está más fría de lo habitual, y siento que mi cuerpo está en algo suave, aun me siento algo turbada, no entiendo como pase de estar con mi hermana, a estar aquí en la camilla de la enfermería en tan poco tiempo, todo esto es muy confuso.

Trato de incorporarme pero siento que mi cuerpo pesa más de lo habitual, aun no acabo de comprender que sucedió, y por qué me encuentro en la enfermería, muchísimo menos entiendo por qué no me puedo incorporar completamente, lentamente decido abrir mis ojos esperando saber cuál es la causa que impide me pueda poner de pie, y al hacerlo lo primero que mis ojos pueden observar es un largo y sedoso cabello que se encuentra retenido por una coleta de lado, ese cabello castaño cobrizo que me gusta tanto, eh? Que cosas me encuentro pensando?, diablos el golpe que me dado ha sido demasiado fuerte y ahora me ha comenzado a afectar digo porque no es algo común que de la noche a la mañana me guste una chica, o si?.

No entiendo cuándo comenzó a pasar todo esto, quizás siempre ha sido así, pero es que hasta hace algunos meses antes de llegar aquí nunca me había preguntado y mucho menos preocupado por mi sexualidad, es decir estaba tan ocupada estudiando, entrenando con Lindy-san para poder entrar a esta escuela que por mi mente jamás me había llegado la idea de saber por mi condición con las personas de diferente sexo o incluso mis congéneres, vaya ahora que me pongo a pensarlo nunca nadie me ha llamado la atención de esta forma como lo hace Nanoha, el solo pensar en ella hace que en mi rostro aparezca una sonrisa, y ahora ella esta aquí moviéndose, oh dios se está moviendo que hago?, que hago?, ah que alivio al parecer solo ha buscado ponerse más cómoda y parece ser que mi vientre es un lugar que le ha parecido muy confortable puedo ver su cabello tan perfecto, su rostro tan bonito todas y cada una de sus facciones delineadas perfectamente como si ella fuese el retrato de alguna ninfa antigua, su frente tan linda con ese flequillo que cae ahora sobre sus ojos, oh dios sus parpados están hinchados ha estado llorando, me pregunto por qué?, y a pesar de que estoy preocupada por ello, no puedo evitar seguir admirando su rostro, dios su nariz están linda tan respingadita, sus labios bien formados y rosados que casi son una invitación a probarlos, están lastimados puedo notar que tiene una pequeña herida en ellos por que?, aun así esos labios son una tentación parecieran como si me llamaran, si tan solo pudiese probar esos labios tan llamativos, y que por alguna extraña razón le veo más de cerca cada vez más, mas, más y más. Oh dios su rostro está muy cerca del mío, pero cómo?.

-ah- suspiro al darme cuenta que he sido yo quien me he acercado demás, a veces pienso que mi cuerpo hace lo que él quiere, pero ahora que me encuentro tan cerca de su rostro me ha dado cuenta de algo- lo que más me gusta de ti son tus ojos azules- digo en voz alta y me tapo la boca inmediatamente, como rayos fui a decir eso, no entiendo como pude hacerlo, en serio que diablos me pasa.

-Y a mi me encantan tus ojos Borgoña, Fate-chan- dice Nanoha muy tranquilamente

-Oh gracias, en serio, pero yo creo que tus o…..- qué demonios, y me he quedado estática, hace un momento ella se encontraba dormida, como es posible?, y no lo soporte podía ver su intensa mirada puesta en mi y un sonrojo cubrió toda mi cara, y dios cómo es posible que me sonría de esa forma?, ahora mi cara debe estar morada he dejado de respirar, dios que vergüenza que me pasa?

-Oh, Fate-chan es tan kawai cuando se pone rojita-dijo Nanoha, ahora ha pasado de estar recostada en mi a estar sentada en la camilla conmigo, pero en qué momento se ha sentado?

-Nanoha, no digas esas cosas- dije bastante avergonzada y al parecer a ella le ha hecho gracia, porque se está riendo, y su risa es tan linda cuando ella ríe sus ojos azules brillan tanto que hasta pareciera que su iris toma un lindo color lila, se ve tan…

-Fate-chan también tiene unos ojos muy lindos, sabes?- me dijo, pero en qué momento ha pasado de estar sentada a media camilla a estar tan cerca de mí.

-Nanoha- digo en un susurro, no he podido evitar perderme en sus ojos azules, es como si el mar de dentro de ello me llevara naufraga a otro mundo

-Fate- dice de la misma forma que yo en un susurro, mientras cerca su rostro un poco más al mío, y yo por mi parte hago lo mismo, esas gemas azules me llaman y no puedo evitarlo quiero estar más cerca.

-Nanoha- es como si fuese un encantamiento, ahora no solo son sus ojos sus suaves labios diciendo mi nombre hacen que desee probarlos.

-Fa- te- dice ella su aliento rosa mis labios y siento que una corriente eléctrica pasa por mi columna vertebral

Y ahora cuando solo unos milímetros cerca de sus labios, cuando su suave piel esta rozando la mia, entonces…

-NAAANOOOHAAAA- grita Hayate Yagami, nuestra compañera y amiga de Nanoha, logrando asi que yo de un salto y caega de la camilla.

.

.

.

.

P.O.V. NANOHA

.

.

.

.

Después de lo ocurrido en aquella sala me acerque a Fate para comprobar si se encontraba bien, rápidamente me hinque y tome su rostro, gracias a dios solo se había desmayado porque se encontraba respirando, rápidamente le hice un escaneo a su cuerpo para verificar que su hermana le hubiese hecho algún otro daño, claro por qué podía notar que le dio un fuerte apretón a sus muñecas ya que se le veía como verdosas, y su camisa se encontraba desfajada, al igual que sus primero dos botones se encontraban desabrochados, aun no entiendo cómo puedo a comprender como pudo haber hecho algo así, aun así tome mi celular debía de asegurarme que se encontrara bien y si era necesario llevarla a un hospital la llevaría, así es que marque a Miyuki quien afortunadamente aún se encontraba estudiando cerca aquí y estoy segura que no tardaría, ella me dijo que pasaría a la enfermería y traería con ella a alguien para atender a Fate, así es que mientras tanto me quede con Fate sola en medio de la sala, puse su cabeza en mis piernas y me dispuse a esperar y mientras pasaba mis dedos entre su rostro delineándolo, le di un beso en la frente y caricie su hermoso cabello dorado.

Miyuki no tardó en llegar y venía con Akira-san y una chica de cabello corto rubio, a quien no conocía, Akira y la otra muchacha revisaron a Fate, luego de eso entro Ryo, el investigador de la familia Nakajima quien no sé por qué se encontraba aquí, él se llevó cargando a Fate a la enfermería, cuando llegamos allí, Miyuki me pregunto qué había pasado y por qué me encontraba en ese estado, y claro como no si yo no había dejado de llorar por la impotencia de haber sido testigo de lo que vi, y claro mis manos y mi labio habían cargado con toda la ira que ahora contenía, porque Fate estaba mal, y sobre todas las cosas papa me había entrenado y debía de hacer un plan fríamente para que Alicia T. Harlown, se alejase de su hermana, de MI Fate-chan, mi hermana, me miro directamente a los ojos, yo le dije que eran cosas que no pensaba discutir en la escuela que necesitaba hablarlo con papa, ella solo asintió pero me dijo que podía estar tranquila, cualquier cosa ella estaría aquí conmigo y me abrazo, yo correspondí el abrazo y cuando use mis palmas de las manos sobre la espalda de Miyuki solté un pequeño gemidito de dolor apenas audible, producto de las heridas que me había causado por enterrarme las uñas, ella llamo a Akira-san y esta procedió a llevarme con ella a una camilla aparte de la de Fate, pero me dijo que dejaría que su sobrina la chica de cabello rubio corto me atendiera pues estaba preocupada pues Fate aún no reaccionaba así que yo accedí.

.

.

-Hola- saludo con una sonrisa y una leve reverencia la chica- Oju-sama déjeme presentarme, mi nombre es Shamal, y soy sobrina de Akira-sama.

-Ah, disculpa, mi nombre es…- dije mientras ella comenzaba a analizar las heridas de mis manos.

-Takamachi Nanoha, lo sé muy bien- vaya esto sí que era nuevo para mí- dentro de 2 meses y tres semanas más serás mi nueva Líder, se perfectamente quien eres y me alegra conocerte- dijo con una sonrisa, esta mujer era amable.

-Vaya no puedo creer que usted también sea parte de la Yakuza- dije mientras esperaba una respuesta de parte de ella, y solo recibí una media sonrisa un tanto triste y me sentí mal quizás había algo malo detrás de que ella estuviese en la Yakuza y no sería la primera vez que sucediese algo así en la Yakuza.

-Bien, veamos oh dios estas heridas te las hiciste con tus uñas, tienes mucha fuerza sabes- tomo entre sus manos un frasco con algodones empapados de alcohol, y en ese momento me sentí un tanto inquieta sabía que ardería, pero eso no era lo que me preocupaba sino el escuchar susurros provenientes de la camilla cercana en donde estaba Fate.

-Tranquila no ardera tanto- yo no había prestado atención a aquello, y apreté los puños cuando me di cuenta que Shamal-san me había aplicado el algodón- vaya sí que debió arder

- Eh?- pero aun así yo me encontraba muy distraída

-Oh, parece ser que te encuentras preocupada por tu amiga?,- al parecer Shamal era muy intuitiva o yo demasiado obvia- tranquila terminare pronto para que puedas verle

-Gracias- realmente no tenía por qué ocultarle algo que para era importante si dentro de poco tiempo yo sería con quien ella y su tía Akira tendrían que tratar en casos que tenían directamente que ver con la Yakuza.

.

.

.

Finalmente después de unos quince largos y tediosos minutos Shamal-san termino de vendarme las manos y de aplicar una crema para que me cicatrizara rápidamente las heridas incluyendo la de mi labio, que se encontraba hinchado por la presión al morder y también roto.

Cuando me indico que podía salir rápidamente me dirige hacia aquella cortina que me separaba de la chica de mis sueños, así es que con ansias la corrí y finamente la pude ver, allí estaba acostada, sus cabellos dorados esparcidos a lo largo de la camilla, su cuerpo todo relajado, y su rostro angelical con una completamente tranquila como si ella estuviese durmiendo plácidamente, sin embargo algo que llamo mi atención fue que pude observar claramente algo que al parecer ni la misma Akira-san había podido detectar y eso era que en la mano derecha de Fate-chan se había formado casi una imperceptible línea color dorado, le dije a Akira-san si eso era algo normal o si le había aplicado algo, ella no respondió se limitó a tomar la mano de Fate y revisar lo que yo antes había señalado tomo un isipó y lo paso por el lugar, tomando una muestra y entregándose la a Ryo, quien tenia muestras del cabello de Fate, de sangre e incluso hasta tenía un isipó con sus muestra vocales mas tarde investigaría por que tenia aquello. Mientras Akira-san entregaba aquellas nuevas muestras a Ryo, puede ver como Fate sufrió un cambio y me refiero a que su cuerpo que se encontraba relajado comenzó a tensarse, incluso comenzó a sudar y eso es muy raro pues estábamos en un área climatizada, también comenzó a mover su cuerpo como si tratase de desatarse de algo, y de repente lo que paso me dejo sin habla, me preocupe Fate comenzó a gritar cosas como:

-Déjame-y pude ver como en su rostro se formaban lagrimas- One-chan.

-Fate- pronuncie su nombre, mi ira comenzaba a crecer

-Ne, ne-chan- trate de despertarla, empujándola levemente-NO!-grito con fuerza, alertando a Akira-san y Ryo, quienes se encontraban etiquetando y envolviendo las muestras que anteriormente habían tomado de Fate, dejaron eso de lado y Akira se acerco a donde estábamos, Shamal prosiguió con el trabajo de Akira.

-Fate, -el volví a llamar, pero no abría los ojos- Fate-la trate de abrazarla ella sollozaba fuertemente, pero cuando comencé a poner mis manos alrededor de su cintura, ella me empujo fuertemente haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio.

-Alicia, por qué?- le preguntaba al aire y entonces mi cerebro capto que estaba pasando, Fate entre su desmayo estaba desvariando con lo que ocurrió dentro de esa habitación y yo, yo me encontraba impotente, y volví a tratar de cerrar mis manos para formar unos puños pero las vendas no me lo permitían y mis podía sentir claramente el escozor de mis heridas apenas tratadas.

-Tranquila- me detuvo Akira-san- ella al parecer está sufriendo por la situación que la llevo a desmayarse al no soportar tanta carga emocional, y por lo tanto su cerebro ahora está expulsando eso, - Akira-san me dijo esto para que me controlara y no hiciese alguna tontería.- será mejor que la dejemos descansar, le aplicare un calmante eso le ayudara .

-Por supuesto- dije aun no muy segura de que eso le aliviase en algo a Fate.

-Bien- comenzó a poner una solución en la Jeringa, y tomo un brazo de Fate quien aún se movía inquieta- ella estará bien aunque dormirá un par de horas,- dijo mientras comenzaba a inyectar en el brazo izquierdo- será mejor que vuelva a clases Oju-sama- dijo una vez que hubo retirado todo liquido dentro de la Jeringa.

-Tengo que diferir contigo Akira-san- dije mientras le hice una seña a Ryo de que me trajese un banco- yo no pienso moverme de aquí, si no es con Fate a mi lado- dije muy firme

-Muy bien, Oju-sama le daré a Shamal una nota para justificar su falta y la de la chica- dijo y me miro como buscando algo- solo avise a Miyuki-sama- con eso saco un bloc de la bata que traía consigo y comenzó a escribir en ella- bien Shamal, me harías el favor de entregar esta nota a la Sensei de la Oju-sama- Shamal solo se limitó a asentir y salió de allí rápidamente, por alguna razón las miradas que se cruzaron entre Ryo y Akira me decían que algo no estaba bien- Ryo- llamo Akira, mientras le entregaba una nota a el ahora- aquí tienes estas son las indicaciones sobre esas muestras, así que será mejor que se las lleves de una buena vez al laboratorio- le extendió una segunda nota y Ryo, hizo una breve reverencia a mi persona y salió, una vez solas Akira se tallo las sienes y tomo un banco se sentó frente a mí y me miro analizando y luego miro a Fate- Bien ahora que nos encontramos a solas Nanoha-chan- Akira, solía hablarme de tu cuando nos encontrábamos a solas y a decir verdad a mí no me molestaba en lo absoluto debido a que nos conocíamos desde hace mucho tiempo ya- sé que hay cosas en las que no debo inmiscuirme con mi Oju-sama, pero como amiga me gustaría saber que sucede con esta chica- dijo y giro su rostro hacia mí, aunque su vista seguía puesta en Fate.

-Está bien, te lo explicare Aki- dije, y tome la mano de Fate acariciándola levemente- veras recuerdas que hace siete años tuve un pequeño incidente cerca del lago?- ella asintió- bien, en aquel entonces recuerdas que me pude ahogar de no ser porque – solté un sonoro suspiro- Fate-chan me salvo- termine mi oración, y finalmente Akira me miro directo a los ojos.

-Quieres decir que la chica que en aquella ocasión te salvo es la misma que está en esta camilla?- pregunto mientras me miraba seriamente, yo solo asentí.- y bueno aun así no entiendo el por qué te preocupas tanto por ella, entiendo que estas agradecida pero no es para tanto.

-Creo que será mejor que te lo diga, después de todo tarde o temprano te enteraras- bese el dorso de la mano de Fate y la deje en su lugar nuevamente.

-y bien?- dijo Akira, mientras me miraba inquisitiva

-Lo que pasa es que Fate es mi novia- dije aun que aun no es mi novia oficial lo será

-Qué?- dijo

-Lo que escuchaste Fate será mi futura esposa, mi prometida es dentro de algunos días más- ella me miro y miro a Fate.

-A ver- dijo mientras se tronaba los dedos de las manos- que yo sepa Harlown-san no tiene o mantiene relación alguna con nadie.

-Si, bueno técnicamente es mi novia solo que pues es solo cuestión de tiempo- dije, mientras le miraba directamente sus ojos color miel me analizaban

-Bien, Nanoha entonces estas interesada en esta chica?- pregunto, y que clase de pregunta era esa si ya le había dicho que sí.

-Si, por qué?- dije retándola

-Veras, sabrás que no eres la única interesada en ella, Ginga Nakajima también y si no estoy mal también tu padre otro tipo de interés en ella y su familia- eso eran cosas que ya sabía, yo asentí dejándole claro que estaba al tanto- bien si ellas pruebas que Ryo se llevó llegasen a resultar positivas ten presente que podrás reclamarla como tu legitima prometida y Nakajima-sama no podrá hacer nada, pero hay otra cosa que me preocupa- ok, eso si me intereso.

-Dime- le dije

-Sabes creo que será mejor que investigues el legado de la rama de la familia principal para entender lo que te tengo que decir- dijo mientras observaba a Fate, quien yacía profundamente dormida- si ella resultase ser quien creo que es tendrás muchos problemas y no me refiero solamente a la señorita Nakajima, sino a alguien aun peor y quien tiene incluso la misma fortuna que tú en poder ser llamada Legítimamente futura prometida de esta chica- dijo mientras tomaba la mano derecha en la que podíamos notar esa línea que estaba tomando color, me pregunto qué le abra pasado antes de que llegara.

-Entiendo, agradezco que me ayudes- le sonreí de manera sincera

-Nanoha te lo digo como amiga, si realmente quieres a esta chica ándate con cuidado sobre todo de tus impulsos esos te pueden traer muchos males- dijo se levantó y me dio unas pastillas. Estas son para el dolor, una cada 8 horas también tomate estas son para ella en cuanto se despierte que las tome, una cada doce horas, estas cada 8 bien?- asentí y ella se levantó y camino hacia la puerta y antes de abrirla se giro hacia mi y me dijo- por cierto disfruta tu regalo- me guiño un ojo y con eso Salió por la puerta

.

.

.

Me quede allí sola con Fate durante los siguientes treinta minutos en los cuales, pude seguir presionando su bello rostro dormir, en algún punto me dio bastante sueño y entonces me recosté en el abdomen de Fate. Pero cuando me comenzaba a quedar dormida comencé a sentir como Fate volvía a moverse y la comencé a escuchar cuando hablo, así que me seguí haciendo la dormida y me moví hacia su vientre total, se suponía que estaba dormida, nyhaha si supiera lo mucho que he estado disfrutando su cercanía tanto que prefiero tomarme y fingirme dormida para obtener unos minutos mas.

-ah- suspiro profundamente Fate-chan, ah y yo también quiero hacerlo estoy disfrutando cada segundo a su lado- lo que más me gusta de ti son tus ojos azules- dijo Fate, quien desde hacia rato ya me observaba lo sabía, claro que si después de todo podía sentirla muy de cerca. Pero entonces decidí abrir los ojos y desde mi lugar la observe y decidí hablar era momento de aprovechar el lindo regalo que me dejo Akira-san

-Y a mi me encantan tus ojos Borgoña, Fate-chan- dije, y era la verdad esos ojos borgoña me derretían.

-Oh gracias,- contesto sonriendo levemente y me di cuenta que no había prestado atención a quien le hablaba- en serio, pero yo creo que tus o…..- jaja Fate ya se dio cuanta y se ha puesto tan roja y no pude evitarlo necesitaba sacarlo de mi sistema

-Oh, Fate-chan es tan kawai cuando se pone rojita- dije, mientras me sentaba en la camilla

-Nanoha, no digas esas cosas- dijo toda rojita como sus ojitos, nyhaha no puedo evitarlo quiero estar mas cerca de ella, y poco a poco comencé a acercarme

-Fate-chan también tiene unos ojos muy lindos, sabes?- dije ya para esta momento estaba más cerca de ella solo necesitaba acércame más a su rostro y

-Nanoha- dijo en un susurro, y entonces pude verme reflejada en ese iris borgoña que me encanta, no podía evitarlo era como si ella fuese un imán y yo un metal, necesitaba acercarme a ella

-Fate- dije de la misma forma, para que solo me mirase a mi y a nadie mas, a nadie

-Nanoha-me acerque más a su rostro el que sus labios, su voz y de su boca saliese mi nombre era algo que se me antojaba delicioso, sensual, excitante.

-Fa- te- dije aún más cerca de sus labios separando su nombre para que ella pudiese ver lo que me hacía sentir

Me encontraba ya a tan solo unos milímetros de sus labios, podía sentir su respiración y su aliento rozar mis labios, casi saco la lengua y me humedezco los labios pues me sentía muy nerviosa, y demasiado tentada, pero entonces

-NAAANOOOHAAAA- grito Hayate, y es en momentos como estos que odio que sea tan impredecible, que caso ya habían pasado las dos horas?

Por esta "maravillosa" interrupción Fate-chan se cayó de la camilla, y yo fulmine con la mirada al Mapache que me había robado mi momento de tocar el cielo con las manos.

.

.

.

.

P.O.V. ALICIA

No había podido soportarlo me sentía al principio mal, muy mal la culpa comenzó a llenarme impacientemente todo, nada las cosas están saliendo mal, me sentí fatal en la escuela es por eso que en cuanto vi la oportunidad decidí salir de allí, necesitaba esclarecer mi mente necesitaba tomar aire, las cosas se me habían salido de control por dejar que mis sentimientos, mis emociones, mi lado más oscuro el más escondido saliera tan solo por un momento y me llevara casi cautiva a cometer la peor de las bajezas que pude haber hecho, gracias a dios llego aquella estúpida a evitar que hiciese aquello, y aun que me molesta de muchas formas a ver dejado a Fate con ella sé que la cuidara y eso por el momento es ganancia, debo dejar mi mente en blanco y lograr pensar que me paso yo nunca dejo que nada se salga de mi control, exacto control he ahí la clave si quiero que las cosas salgan a mi favor debo dejar que las piezas se muevan en mi favor, bien esta decidido he de mover el juego a mi favor, pero antes debo pensar en el error que estuve a punto de cometer y como arreglarlo.

.

.

.

.

FLASH BACK

.

.

.

.

Me encuentro molesta cada vez siento que mi enojo está saliendo y tratando de controlar y ya no puedo mas dejo que mi enojo tome control sobre mis actos, durante el camino Fate ha podido sentir mi molestia, ahora aquí a dentro en cerradas ya no puedo más, la tengo aquí tan cerca solo unos milímetros me separan de sus labios, sus labios los veo que murmuran algo muy bajo, tan bajo que no puedo escucharle, solo mueve los labios pero yo no quiero que diga nada, mi mano izquierda tiene atrapada las dos suyas, mi cuerpo captura el suyo y busca moldearse con ella, frente a frente ella busca mi mirada, pero yo estoy atrapada y seducida por sus labios, mi mano derecha baja y vaga recorriendo superficialmente su cuerpo toca la tela y deseó inmensamente quitar está molesta tela que me impide tocar la suave piel que se esconde tras ella, ya es momento ya debe de estar lista, mi frente hace más presión y hago que mire directamente, sus ojos me ven pueden ver el deseo que tengo atorado desde hace tanto tiempo, y comienzo con aquello que ya no puedo evitar, beso la comisura de sus labios levemente y ella se mueve incomoda, me mano derecha ha llegado a su cintura donde hago presión y la pego si es que se puede aún más a la pared, mi rostro pasa a su lado y susurro el su oreja derecha.

.

-Tranquila Fate, yo no te hare daño- pego mi cuerpo aún más, obligo a que abra las piernas y mi pierna izquierda la hace retroceder pues ha rozado la parte interna de su muslo,- solo déjate llevar- y ahora Fate se ha quedado quieta.

-…-no dice nada y me deja proseguir, beso su oreja y siento una pequeña parte de mi removerse incomoda ante lo que quiero hacer, pero rápidamente la ignoro la sentir como algo más intenso me va invadiendo sobre cierta zona, mi temperatura ha subido al sentir a los senos de Fate rosando los míos.

-Te quiero, Fate- vuelvo a susurrar, deseo demostrarle todo mi amor y sé que ella aun que tiene miedo, dentro de ella alguna parte también lo desea y no voy a perder ya más tiempo, puedo sentir como su temperatura ha comenzado a elevarse lentamente.

-…-Mi mano que desde hacía un rato estaba libre comienza acariciar su rostro paso mis dedos sobre sus labios, los delineo al igual que como lo hice con su mentón.

-Serás mía, Fate solo mía- digo y siento como al decir esas palabras ella comienza a tensarse pero no pienso dejar que se asuste mas.

-..Dejame- al fin habla, su voz esta temblando, y comienza moverse y yo no puedo evitar sentirme herida- Onechan- sus palabras me han herido, su voz comienza a tomar fuerza, y aun que me siento triste, siento que hay algo que pasa y vuelve a cada una de mis células es la molestia veo sus ojos y lo puedo notar ella está pensando en aquella Imbesil que una vez me la estuvo a punto de robar.

-Es por esa verdad?- pregunto siento mi boca amarga y mi voz se lo hace saber, y detiene sus intentos por hacer que le libere- claro, piensas en ella todo El Maldito TIEMPO- no pude evitarlo mi voz comenzó a elevarse hasta que acabe gritando- DEJA DE PENSAR EN ELLA,- grito mi corazón duele y es por su rechazo pero esto no está bien así sea lo último que hago no pensara en ella, ni en Ginga, ni mucho menos la maldita estúpida de Nanoha Takamachi- ELLA ESTA MU-ER-TA, FATE MUERTA- sus ojos comienzan a derramar lágrimas sé que le hecho daño pero no puedo.

-…-ella me mira sus ojo comienza a perder el brillo, están oscuros y ha quedado estática la he lastimado y eso es peor a su rechazo me duele ahora el alma.

-Perdóname Fate- mi voz se vuelve suave delicada, mi mano que había estado desabotonando su blusa ahora acaricia su rostro- prometo no volver a hacerte daño, si no piensan en ellas- digo y mi mano ya había desfajado su blusa- seremos una de nuevo, yo te hare feliz- le sonrió, ella sigue llorando sus lágrimas escurren hasta su mentón donde quieren ir para caer y morir en el suelo, y mi boca las atrapa, comienzo a besar su mentón y mi mano izquierda la libera y tomo con mis dos manos su cintura , he abierto su blusa y ahora puedo observar ese bra que yo le regale en navidad, me sonrió y sigo bebiendo sus lágrimas y comienzo a buscar sus labios, antes de eso beso todo su rostro, antes de llegar a sus labios, ella, me empuja con fuerza

-Nee-chan, NOOO!- estoy en el suelo, mi ira recorre mi cuerpo comienzo a ponerme mas molesta mi rostro lo refleja

-No que? Fate- digo y ella me mira sus manos comienzan a tratar de abotonarse la blusa, y ahora ya estoy hasta mi limite, me arrojo hacia ella y la golpeo en el estomago

-ALICIA- logra decir a duras penas por que le he sacado el aire- por que?- logra preguntar.

-Por que Fate?- digo ella esta tirada en el piso, y ahora literalmente la monto, sus brazos atrapados por mis manos, ella me mira directamente- es acaso que no lo entiendes?- me mira a los ojos- yo te quiero para mi- digo y mis ojos comienzan a tirar lagrimas- yo… no quería… quererte asi… pero … no pude evitarlo… yo te amo fate- y no pudo mas se desmayo, y aun que sea asi ya no puedo parar mis actos quiero ese beso aun que me sea asi.

.

.

.

Tomo su rostro con mis dos manos y comienzo a acercarme y cuando estoy apunto, escucho la puerta de la sala , abrirse y lo que mis ojos ven no pueden creerlo allí parada estaba Nanoha Takamachi, y me veía su rostro al principio descompuesto, la impresión, la sorpresa, la tristeza todo pasa por y sus ojos y rostro me lo hacen ver , a prieta los puños esta molesta pero eso solo consigue elevar mi ego, y luego una sonrisa que me dio escalofríos paso su rostro y no puedo evitar pensar en el wason cuando se la vi , abroche la blusa de Fate, me levante y escuche de su boca salir un

.

-TE MATARE- fueron las únicas palabras que dijo, crei que dira algo sobre acusarme pero eso era un reto y yo lo iba a aceptar

-BUENA SUERTE- dije y sonreí de medio lado- REALMENTE LA VAS A NECESITAR- dije y cuando estábamos ambas a la misma altura solté un- FATE, ES MIA, NANOHA TAKAMACHI.-

.

.

.

Bien ahora se que no debo dejarme llevar, la conciencia me grita que hice las cosas mal pero ahora debo arreglarlo y se a quien recurrir, tomo un teléfono que siempre tengo dentro de mi maleta solo en caso de emergencias, marco el único numero existente y escucho la llamada entrar.

.

.

-Alicia?-dice una voz que conozco a la perfección.

-Necesito ayuda- digo- que sabes de Nanoha Takamachi?.

.

.

.

.

Rokujo Torako: Valgame… asi que tu eres Saki, vaya me quede son palabras, jajajajaja.

Bien venga tus historias son muy geniales, la me han parecido estupendas… bien bien, intensos jaja bien creo que me gusta ser impredecible, y me encanta que quieran tratar de predecir lo que va a pasar jajaja, me divierto y creo que los entretengo eso es lo que me hace inspirarme, oh vaya el QQQQQQQQQQQQQ,es por qué no te lo esperabas?, no manches la versión del clavado de Robent en HD, jajaja válgame no soy masoquista jajaja lo del pasto jajaja me has hecho reir como loca, aun que me alegra que perdiera contra argentina, y me fascinó la goleada contra Brasil y estoy contenta por ganar una muy jugosa apuesta en la final jajaja. Bien espero te haya gustado este capitulo, cuídate bye. Por cierto yo voy super atrasado con tu fic, nanofate me h gustado un buen asi como también espero ese de shiznat. Bien te deseo lo mejor hasta luego.

.

.

EDISON RUIZ

Hola si ya llegaste, espero que si, hasta este capitulo primero saludos , bien que te ha parecido?, emm, espero que te guste y espero poder leer otra historia de Moka y Tsukune pronto bien cuídate y a ver que tal.

.

.

Konami izumi: Hi, que tal muchacha como ha estado?... jajaja por que quieres matar a todos?

Jaja ok concuerdo con lo de Fate, bien como te abras dado cuenta en este capitulo, ya no censure las palabras, si bien las censuro por que pues a mi parecer pueden llamarle como quieran a los personajes o poner cualquier otra palabra jajaja altisonante pues ya que lo ves exagerado va esta bien ya las puse bien jajaja, asi con que ganas de sangre tranquiquis como ya viste dentro de poco la sangre comenzara a correr, ok gracias ya capto jajaja… válgame los pokemon son demasiado influyentes jajaja… emm pues nunk me lo haba preguntado no vi toda la serie de hecho después de la primera temporada me aburrio digo yo esperaba ver a Pikachu morir o algo asi pero nunk en toda la serie ha muerto el, ni ningún pokemon solo evolucionan y pues km tu dices como que recargan y viven estas medios raros jajaja…..

Jajaja Alicia va?, por que?, digo la mujer esta algo desquilibrada por su hermana pero nada mas? Jajaja… km? Rika-chan? Jajaja te pasas y me haces reir km no tienes una idea jajaja válgame…. A todos los pendejos quieres matar? O todos en el fic?, o que jajaja….

Hey no huyas… jajajaja, bien cuídate y dime que te parecio este?, bye, bye.

.

.

Danny: Bien aquí esta lo que esperabas jajaja, a ver que te parece jaja cuidat jajaja

.

.

Liz: Ola que tal?, bien pues primero muchas gracias, se hace lo que se puede, y pues aquí tienes la conti, a ver que tal esta.

.

.

Oyoke: Quiubo como estas?... bien te dire que como te abras dado cuenta… noooooooooooooo paso igualito, como que estuvo a punto pero veras comparemos…

Punto numero uno- se escuchan tambores, la gente aplaude y se escucha una voz: Bien buenas, buenas como veras a diferencia de Chikane y Himeko, de Kannazuki no miko Alicia no toco el piano jajaja, ella rápidamente la pego a la pared…

Punto numero dos- la gente grita emocionada-: ejem, compostura por favor, Bien aquí si hablamos de competición creo que Alicia se ha quedado corta a comparación de toda la ternura que le demostró Chikane a Himeko (válgame hasta yo me hubiese traumado, y aun o entiendo como pudo dormir luego con ella como si nada),emm es todo, pero en este capitulo te diste cuenta de todo no?, jaja el golpe fue minimo jajaja una diferencia un poco mas grande.

Emm muchas gracias, realmente me anima mucho que te paresca interesante y me alaga que me lo hagas saber sin duda te dire que muchas veces pienso demasiado antes de publicar pues a veces creo que no es tan interesante, bien sobre el señor x emm ya casi lo saco su identidad, quizás el próximo quizás luego depende de quien pida saber su identidad. Bien cuídate y gracias por leer.

.

.

.

Y que tal?, jajaja les agradezco los reviews de nuevo y que lean esta historia jaja, ya se supo que paso mientras estuvieron encerradas jajaja no pensaba hacer que violaran a Fate, bueno emm quizás pensaba hacer algo mas, pero no tanto.

Jajaja bien allí me dicen que onda, cuídense y hasta la próxima


	9. Chapter 9- ANGUSTIA

CAPITULO 9.- ANGUSTIA

.

.

Hola mundo bien, ando de pasadita aquí informándoles que desafortunadamente me van a tener que esperar más de lo acostumbrado para el próximo capítulo, por ahora tengo varios compromisos que por haberlos aplazado se me han juntado y pues no puedo seguir haciéndolos a un lado así que debido a que son muchos y algunos de ellos fuera de donde radico estaré sin computadora, y por lo tanto creo desafortunadamente que tampoco tendré tiempo para dedicarle a mis historias bueno les pido que me esperen y no desesperen jaja, rimo bien por eso decidí al menos dejarles otro capítulo mas, y avisarles que comenzare a apresurar las cosas para entrar de lleno en el nudo de la historia, asi que hasta nuevo aviso les dejo este capítulo el cual espero les guste.

.

Dazumaki:

Vaya, yo muy bien gracias por preguntar, y tu?.

Bien si es cierto un buen de tiempo sin leer tus comentarios, jeje ntp yo se que es no tener tiempo bueno si lo tenemos nada mas que las ocupaciones a veces nos ganan, jejeje válgame 3 capítulos seguidos?, jejeje genial XD… Emm gracias se hace lo que se puede la verdad es que a veces mientras escribo este fic me sorprendo de los giros que le voy dando….

Oh genial jajajaja si lo se Alicia se esta pasando pero bueno tienes razón las ganas a Nanoha no le han faltado pero la pregunta seria ¿Por qué se ha detenido?, jejejeje si Nanoha llego a tiempo pero bueno no creo que sea la única vez que Alicia intente algo o tu crees que si?... jejeje y sin embargo que vueltas da la vida Nanoha interrumpió a Alicia y Hayate a Nanoha muajajajaja – que mala soy- pobre Hayate no la culpes tanto en parte la pobre ha estado preocupada por Nanoha, si lo se ha estado cerca tan cerca pero jajaja no le falta un poquito para poder lograrlo jajaja…. Sobre el sujeto, desconocido, señor x, jaja bien he aquí que me he animado asi que ta aviso en este capitulo ya se sabe quien es, asi que adelante lee y descubre… sobre los problemas bueno que puedo decirte mejor lee el capitulo y ya sabras jajaja, segura que solo le corresponde a ella?, bien lo de linda, kawai y próximamente sexiiii, ejem a veces se me van las manos jajaja… bien aquí la conti nos vemos ojalá y puedas comentar el próximo capitulo me encantaría saber tu opinión respecto a este… bien sin mas me despido

Cdt, arrivederchi.

.

.

Oyoke:

Eahhh, que tal que hay?

Jejeje te gusto la comparación?, jajaja yo me divertí explicándote jejeje q bueno que hayas captando la idea jajaja, en serio crees que va interesante?... sobre lo de si Fate recuerda su trauma bien eso lo sabremos hasta el próximo capitulo, quizás dentro de dos jajaja no lo se tendré que ver cuando debido a que aca entrenos se vienen lo problemas ya… y Alicia pues ya veremos que le dice, bien sobre Hayate y la respuesta a todo lo que preguntaste en pocas palabras solo te puedo decir que la respuesta que tanto ancias aquí bajo esta jajaja, ok es cierto Hayate no habia salido al 100%, eso era por que su papel aun no figuraba mucho en la trama como lo hara de ahora en adelante jajaja bien sin mas y esperando que te agrade el capitulo me despido –reverencia-. Saludos , y hasta la próxima

PD: Ya me encanta hacerla de a tos- es decir andar de castrosa ocultando cosas- bien ya he decidido y pues he aquí la identidad, bien nos vemos.

/

.

.

.

P.O.V. DESCONOCIDO

.

.

/

.

.

Me encuentro descansando después de una larga carrera que he tenido, nunca he podido creer que a pesar de ser yo quien manipula a las personas a su antojo tengo que ser yo quien sirva a otra persona, pero bueno no es como si fuese la cosa mas mala del mundo debido a que sirvo a una mujer muy guapa, talentosa, y que tiene una maldad infinita, vaya si no me conociera bien diría que estoy enamorado de ella, pero no soy un pervertido ni tampoco soy un hombre que le gusten menores que el, digo se que la mujer bueno la muchachita es muy bella, y todo que las circunstancias en las que ha crecido la han hecho una persona malvada y desafortunadamente obsesionada con obtener poder y tener a su lado a la única persona que le puede ofrecer ese poder y esa influencia sin imites, no le importa que tenga que hacer, ni a quien tenga que dañar, herir, lastimar, matar, no le interesa nada de eso su único objetivo es crear el mundo a su manera tener ella esa influencia que le fue negada hace siglos a tras cuando no fue tomada en cuenta cuando todo comenzó. Pero al final se que ella lograra obtener todo lo que desea aunque para ello tenga que forzar a que se lo den, y eso es precisamente lo que debo de ayudarla a hacer debo forzar y forjar el camino que están haciendo esas chiquillas y enderezar todo lo que Precia hizo, al igual que Lindy, hay Lindy, Lindy dentro de muy poco tiempo serás tu quien pague el precio de lo que has tratado de ocultar al igual que Precia, por alguna extraña razón que aun no recuerdo aun, odio a Precia Testarossa como a nadie en el mundo sin embargo lo que mas me interesa es destruir aquello que han labrado, un camino para impedir que lo que mi ama quiere no se logre, pero no es algo que puedan lograr el destino es cruel y nadie puede impedir que lo que tiene que suceder se lleve a cabo, aunque cueste mi propia vida debo lograr que Fate Testarossa Harlown conozca la verdad y de la peor manera, jajaja será tan divertido verla sin el control de su vida, sin saber su camino, sin nadie que le ayude, sin saber que sentir y hacia quien, eso es lo mas placentero que hare en toda mi vida.

Mientras sigo con mis cavilaciones, me recuesto en mi cama, descansando, relajándome, disfrutando de todo aquello que he hecho imagino que Precia a estas alturas debe de estar buscando desesperada a la pobre de Ali-chan, y Lindy debe de tratar de ocultar las cosas que guarda con tanto celo en todos los archivos que le he dejado en su escritorio, supongo que jamás pensó volver a verlos en su vida, todo sus esfuerzos destrozados que diversión. Esto es algo excelente, no obstante sigo sin entender la razón por la cual me siento tan obsesionado con Lindy Harlown, sin embargo debo ponerme al corriente con las fases de lo que hacia falta por hacer, mientras me disponía a planear la siguiente parte del plan me llega una llamada al celular dispuesto para Alicia.

.

.

Contesto y la conversación parece ser prometedora por que hace muchísimo tiempo que no me habla, veamos que quiere.

.

.

-Alicia?-digo

-Necesito ayuda- escucho que me dicen del otro lado- que sabes de Nanoha Takamachi?.

-Vaya al parecer la pequeña Ali-chan ya descubrió a su enemiga- no me esfuerzo por ocultar el gozo que me causa saber que quiere enfrentar a Takamachi-jeje.

-Esto es serio, necesito saber todo sobre ella, me escuchaste TODO.- dice puedo notar en su voz algo de molestia, y nerviosismo y no puedo evitar preguntarme que hizo esta niña ahora, porque por su volumen de voz puedo notar cierta angustia.

-Por que deseas sus datos Alicia?- necesito saber, porque un mal paso dado por esta ilusa y todo lo que he trabajado podría venirse abajo.

-B-bueno, y-yo- su nerviosismo ha aumentado lo que significa que esto no es nada bueno- l-lo que pasa, es que y-yo- maldita sea esta ya cometió una idiotez ahora necesito saber que hizo la muy tarada.

-Alicia, que hiciste que estas tan nerviosa?, que es lo que me quieres ocultar?- le pregunto ya directamente- habla de una buena vez porque de lo contrario no te diré nada,- le digo con cautela, sin sonar tan molesto como lo estoy, puedo escuchar su respiración agitada- válgame dios Alicia que hiciste!-no puedo evitar levantarme de mi sitio y gritarle, ella había comenzado a llorar.

-T-te j-juro q-que no quería, pero fue la culpa de esa m-maldita Takamachi yo solo n-no quería que se acercara a Fate y e-ella estuvo a punto de besarla, y-y y-yo me puse muy mal y m-me deje llevar-sabía que esto no estaba bien esto solo significaba una cosa y es que tengo que intervenir antes de lo planeado todo porque la bomba de tiempo de Alicia había explotado antes de lo previsto y esto no me convenía por nada del mundo ni siquiera se suponía que lo hiciese hoy, esto era dentro de tres días o más arg, odio cuando las cosas se salen de control.

-Bien, cálmate Alicia ahora más que nunca te necesito tranquila, te ayudare a recuperar lo que perdiste por…- mejor me reservo la sandez que le diré- ok, dime dónde estás?

-Me encuentro en un parque muy cerca de la escuela, n-no sé cómo se llama- ya casi puedo imaginarme su rostro- lo siento, lo s-siento, tal vez mama tenía razón Fate es mi hermana y y-yo…- comenzó a llorar mas

-No te muevas Alicia, quédate allí y deja de pensar estupideces, ok- le digo- voy para alla- maldita sea que no me venga ahora con sus golpes de pecho, no me gusta nada que sienta culpa eso no me sirve por ahora, será mejor que me apresure

.

.

/

.

.

P.O.V. HAYATE

.

.

.

Hola, soy Hayate emm, sip ahora estoy hablando contigo jejeje, bien vera si te preguntas el por que es simple estas a punto de ser testigo de un asesinato pero, emm bien solo quiero que tengas en cuenta mi testamento, dios si me escuchas es cierto fui yo quien hizo que Sigum dejara de creer en ti, en Santa Claus y obviamente en los reyes magos y todas las festividades habidas y por haber, pero juro que intente ayudarle o sea cometí un error pero en serio hasta la lleve con el Dalaylama para que creyera de nuevo aun que fuera Mohoma, incluso la trate de meter al Corán o quien sabe que cosa era esa, también trate de compensar lo que le hice a Arisa el verano pasado, ha no fue hace como tres años pero tu me entiendes te juro que no fue mi intensión mandarle esa tanga con la carta firmada por "ARISA" a Linith, o sea después de eso se que mi amiga jamás volví a intentar nada de hacerla de cupido con nadie y que el trauma de que le pusieran la tanga en la cara, y le gritaran pervertida, rarita y demás bueno eso si se lo merecía, o sea quien diablos le manda eso a una chica para confesarle su amor, o sea eso es muy asqueroso, jejeje pero dios si hay algo de lo que no me arrepiento de haberle puesto hace cinco minutos abono a la libreta, casillero, mochila, locker de los vestidores, y el sanduich de Yunno, pero juro que nunca lo volvería a hacer, bueno si la oportunidad se presenta ni como evitarlo, bien creo que es mejor prestar atención a mi alrededor ya.

.

.

-…-Nanoha me mira muy raro-…-ah ya entendí-…- mugre será mejor que despierte a la que esta en el piso o moriré, por que he despertado al Demonio Blanco.

-Jejeje-Diablos no me deja de ver sigue todos y cada uno de mis movimientos será mejor que haga mi movimiento rápido-Fate-chan que bueno que despiertas-grite, y Nanoha volteo súbitamente a donde se encontraba Fate tirada en el suelo

-Hayate-me miro con llamas en los ojos, por un momento funciono-Suelta el pomo de esa puerta- demonios no pude escapar, ahora la bellísima, inteligentísima, favorita de todo el mundo, importante chica de la Yakuza Hayate Belka Yagami, morirá en manos del "D.B." y nadie me puede salvar a menos que…

-Que hay Nanoha?, es bueno verte nunca crei encontrarte aquí- si, me hice la loca eso es lo mejor puedo hacer, ignorar el problema y pasarlo de largo.

-Ni siquiera pienses que hacer eso te va a salvar Mapache- dijo una Nanoha en fase "D.B.", acercándose muy lentamente a mi- deja de intentar abrir esa puerta- me lleva, no podre escapar como se me ocurre echarle seguro

-JEJEJE, tranquila Nanohita mira que yo- que le digo que le digo- bueno yo- se acerca a mi vaya de cuando acá es tan rápida- y-yo- me toma por el cuello de la camisa, oh por dios es nueva y me la compre de Guchi- t-tranquilízate Nanohita y-yo- esperen pero yo no hice nada para que se enojara a menos que- Vaya parece ser que al "D.B", le quite su dulce cierto?- jejejeje touche, le di al clavo punto para Yagami- ahora bájame- le dije y lo hizo

-Que te traes para estar acá Hayate- dijo Nanoha aun molesta pero el "D.B.", sigue aquí solo que mas tranquilo

-No me cambies el tema- sonreí ampliamente, porque Nanoha se sonrojo eso quiere decir que recordó o algo muy vergonzoso o algo- aja así que estuviste a punto de hacer tuya a Fate-chan aquí- digo, ella se sonroja aun mas- genial dime de que color tiene la ropa interior?, usa hilo o tanga?, su brasier es negro, porque te juro que yo le vi uno negro?, besa rico?, que tan flexible es?, le pudiste….-no pude seguir en vista de que Nanoha me tapo la boca con la mano, y mire en la dirección que ella miro, y allí estaba una adolorida, noqueada y hasta shockeada Fate que miraba a Nanoha y luego a mi, quizás por la posición en la que nos encontramos.

-Q-que p-pasa aquí?-pregunto inocentemente y yo me quito a Nanoha de encima

-Tranquila Fate, lo que pasa es que te caíste y Nanoha y yo aprovechamos para comenzar ya sabes no?- le dije tratando de ver ese lindo sonrojo y allí esta kawaii Nanoha tenía razón, se ve tan linda jajaja- hey cálmate Fate, te aseguro que ahorita mismo comienzo contigo y-yo- Nanoha me lanzo una mirada gélida, será mejor que no tiente mi suerte mucho más- no ya jajajajaja, eres muy divertida y fácil de hacer bromas Fate-chan, nunca haría algo como eso contigo, no pues la primera con la que debes es Nanoha- dije con una sonrisa triunfal por darme cuenta de lo que estas dos estaban a punto de hacer jejeje, con eso ambas se sonrojaron y trataron de ocultar el sonrojo y en el caso de Nanoha creo que se imaginó eso porque está babeando.

-B-bien n-no t-te entiendo- a claro otra loca jajaja a mi con otro cuento Fate- m-mejor díganme que hacemos aquí- vaya parece que después de un rato se le quita lo tímida.

-Pues yo no se- y es verdad- lo único que se es que vi a Akira-san y vine aquí porque me dijo que Nanoha estaba en la enfermería- dije y pues si, si me lo dijo además yo como la mano derecha de Nanoha debo cuidarla porque yo soy quien protege a su familia soy la encargada de su seguridad asi como de la Yakuza.

-Bueno eso yo te lo puedo responder Fate-chan- dijo Nanoha saliendo de su estupor, quitándose la baba y mirando a Fate con una sonrisa boba-lo que sucede es que- al parecer no se había puesto a pensar en lo que diría.

-No tienes que decir nada Nanoha, se muy bien lo que paso -dijo Fate, con algo de tristeza y n pude evitar preocuparme por su semblante, parecía como si se sintiera culpable de algo- no te preocupes, mejor vete con Hayate a clase, yo esperare a la enfermera y veré si- vaya, ya ven Nanoha es muy rápida ya estaba junto a Fate-chan sentada en el suelo, le puso un dedo en los labios

-Shhh, tranquila yo me quedare aquí contigo no tienes por qué quedarte sola si, yo te cuidare- le dijo y le puso su mano en el rostro le acaricio la mejilla, vaya y donde quedaron mis palomitas de maíz este show esta genial.

-AHHH-que lindas- que romántico, beso, beso, beso- por alguna extraña razón Nanoha me aventó la almohada y eso pega mas duro que una piedra que clase de almohadas dan en esta enfermería?

-FATE!- y ahora que?

.

.

/

.

.

.

P.O.V. LINDY HARLOWN

.

.

/

.

.

He tenido una vida difícil muy difícil, las cosas no son como las imagine cuando hice mi plan de vida, por ejemplo desde que era pequeña siempre quise ser investigadora, con el paso del tiempo me propuse llegar a ser Almirante de Japón y tener una bonita y gran familia, he logrado mis metas profesionales, todo hasta el día de hoy en mi vida personal ha sido completamente lo contrario que mi vida profesional, o sea si soy muy feliz con mi mujer Precia, y nuestros hijos Chrono, Alicia y Fate, ellos tres son muy unidos en mi vida nunca me imagine que terminaría casada con una mujer y que tendría unas gemelas por hijas, sin duda alguna las cosas cambian cuando era muy joven a la edad de 19 años me case con un hombre al que ame como a ninguno el fue mi primer y único novio me embarace de Chrono, a tan solo 2 meses de estar casada con el, sin duda alguna éramos felices el al igual que yo trabajaba en la milicia, pero después del nacimiento de Chrono tuvo una misión al sur de Japón en una de las fronteras, donde el se infiltraría en una organización famosa por sus nexos con la mafia rusa, su misión era sencilla entrar en la organización conseguir los datos de su ubicación en Rusia y regresar nada que pudiera exponerle, aun que como el y yo sabíamos un trabajo como ese siempre implica peligros y un día cuando Chrono tenía ya 1 año de edad me avisaron lo que tanto me temía le descubrieron y en un fuego cruzado desapareció, jamás se volvió a saber nada de el de su unidad en aquel día desparecieron 3 de los mejores elementos de la unidad, después de aquello me cerré en el trabajo y a Chrono lo mantuve ocupado en las escuelas y demás cuando finalmente Chrono cumplió 5 años se me encomendó una gran misión que imponía muy poco riesgo el trabajo sencillo tenía que reunir y recabar información de una antigua familia Yakuza que había desaparecido hace tiempo, si bien gracias al antiguo trabajo de mi esposo logramos saber que existían actualmente cuatro familias Yakuzas, pero debido a su antigüedad era que nadie había podido encontrar nada de ellas, peor yo seguía esa parte de la investigación de mi esposo me encontré con algunos documento muy antiguos en los cuales se hablaba de cinco familias Yakuzas, al principio la más antigua llamada la rama principal o línea de los dioses era la que impuso la Yakuza según los escritos en esta área del Japón y era como una religión debido a que se creía que esa familia sostenía ciertos lazos con algunos dioses desconocidos hasta el momento y que sinceramente dudo existan, pero bueno el punto aquí es que esta familia era protegida y cuidada por otras cuatro las cuales la cuidaba con amor sin embargo, en un momento de la vida la rama principal se unió con otra que según era la que lideraba a las otras tres debido a esto y al amor que surgió entre los primeros grandes líderes Yakuzas, se unieron en un matrimonio del cual vino una época fructífera para la Yakuza ya que ellos eran los encargados de que el mal fuese limitado según la historia, sin embargo a la familia o la rama principal le sobrevino un gran conflicto se descubrió algo que hizo perder la cordura a su líder y debido a ello hubo una guerra entre el cielo y la Yakuza en la cual el cielo perdió un dios y la Yakuza el líder quien fue muerto por una de las personas que más amo, sin embargo juro venganza a aquellos a quienes mal le hicieron, es por eso que la Yakuza desde aquel entonces se ha protegido, ocultado de la vista de la sociedad siendo así que se creyó una historia falsa, hasta que en épocas más recientes salió a relucir con sus negocios fuera de la ley, sus métodos de lealtad son por demás brutales, es por eso que seguí investigando la historia termina diciendo que la familia que quedo como principal necesitara a la rama principal de lo contrario la Yakuza termina acarreando el caos al mundo del mañana y que la sobre la rama principal cae una maldición la cual no debe de descubrirse de forma abrupta por algún miembro de esta familia de esta rama el espíritu vengador poseerá y consumirá su propio ser, es una historia muy fantasiosa pero bueno aquí lo único que me importaba era descubrir algo más de esa antigua familia ya que supuse que si había algo detrás de su existencia en épocas antiguas seguramente nos llevaría a la Yakuza actual y sobre todas las cosas a la mafia rusa, pero jamás me imagine lo que de esa investigación saldría.

Con el paso del tiempo la información que tenía y la que recabe a lo largo de Japón descubrí que la Yakuza se asentó hace siglos en un lugar llamado AL-HAZARD, mismo lugar que era un bosque actualmente situado en un pequeño pueblito nada reconocido a las afuera de una ciudad alejada y poco poblada, pero también hubo otras cosas que encontré esos es que los herederos de la rama principal todos y cada uno de ellos poseían un color de ojos peculiar debido a ellos se podían distinguir como la línea de los dioses debido a su color de ojos pardos en ocasiones cuando no se mantenían alejados de la linea, rojizos cuando estaban mas cerca de ser descendientes a la línea y finalmente borgoña y rojo sangre cuando descendían directamente de líder principal, su color de cabello siempre oscilaba entre el negro y el rubio sin excepción alguna de otro, y se decían que como descendían de los dioses su belleza es exquisita, comencé a pensar que eran tontería pero por alguna razón sospechaba que tal solo tal vez existía, según la historia la rama principal y las demas familias Yakuzas cada 200 años efectuaban una boda entre ellas, y cuando eso sucedía la rama principal se mantenía muy cerca del AL-HAZARD, y se podrían encontrar las familias principales, asi es que yo en mi afán de conseguir justicia me mude a aquel lugar aquella ciudad y para cuando llegue, comencé a buscar un hogar para Chrono en aquel tiempo me propuse acércame a mi hijo y lo conseguí, me di cuenta que por ser mis tonterías estaba perdiéndome de o mejor de mi hijo, conseguí una escuela para Chrono y después de algún tiempo de estar allí me convencí de que mi investigación era realmente una obsesión sin fundamentos y que era mejor para Chrono que nos fuésemos a otro lugar, sin embargo un día de la nada la vi, y allí estaba todo por lo cual había luchado investigado al principio creí que era una alucinación pero me acerque y la vi mas de cerca y allí estaba una hermosa mujer de cabellos negros, y ojos rojizos muy hermosos y ella parecía salida de un cuento de una historia de dioses, dioses si ella era una diosa encarnada, como decía aquellos documentos antiguos su belleza superaba la realidad, sin darme cuenta comencé una plática con ella, al principio después de mi deslumbramiento me di cuenta que podía seguir mi investigación que tal vez solo tal vez atreves de ella encontraría a las demás familias así que me hice su amiga conocí a su esposo, el que poco después de que yo llegase murió en un horrible "incidente" poco después de ello ella se mudó hacia dentro del bosque y solamente yo y Chrono conocíamos la ubicación de su hogar, fue entonces que me di cuenta que la investigación había quedado atrás y que yo, Lindy Harlown no me encontraba viviendo allí sencillamente por mi investigación sino porque me había enamorado de Precia Testarossa y ahora mi corazón lo tenía ella y las cosas estaban mal si ella se daba cuenta de toda la investigación que hice sobre ella, su pasado su familia, su vida íntima, lo que investigue para acercarme y la persona por la que me hice pasar ella nunca me dejaría estar con ella y eso me daba miedo, además para este tiempo Chrono ya tendría unos siete u ocho años y era muy unido con Alicia y Fate, así es que desaparecí toda la investigación le di carpetazo y me propuse mostrarle la verdadera Lindy a Precia y fue así como después de algunos años de batallar por que no se si fueron dos años, o un año y medio logre conquistarla y me diera el si, y asi fue como forme mi familia pero el gusto me duro poco tiempo debido a que comenzaron a llegarme anónimos advirtiéndome que perdería todo si continuaba allí, y poco tiempo después me llagaban documentos, fotos, videos y demas donde se mostraba a mi investigando, fue asi que decidi salir de aquel lugar y un dia llegue, gracias a dios muy a tiempo me llego un nombramiento e invitación para hacerme directora de una escuela militar en MILD-CHIDA, no lo pensé mucho y me lleve a mi familia de allí, y fuimos muy felices durante todo este tiempo, me deshice de la investigación oculte todo lo que hice y me concentre en mi familia y trabajo.

Todo continúe mi vida muy bien mis hijos crecieron de una forma hermosa, sus vidas en la escuela iban muy bien los tres me sorprendieron cuando supe que quería seguir mi ejemplo y entrar en la milicia, además de que obtuve un ascenso y me mandaron a transferir a Umanari donde lograría finalmente terminar con lo que me propuse cuando niña, sin embargo el peso de mis errores me persigue y todo lo que trate de ocultar hoy me ha llegado a la cara esta mañana antes de sair de cas ha llegado un paquete, el cual estuvo a punto de tomarlo Precia, pero por suerte pude evitarlo aunque no sabía de que se trababa un correo dirigido a ella donde se dejaba una llave de una caja de seguridad, seguí el rastro afortunadamente ser almirante tiene sus ventajas y me dejaron revisarla allí dentro se contenía toda la información de mi antigua investigación junto con dos notas un que decía_ CONOCES LO QUE HAY DETRÁS DE TU AMADA LINDY_ y la otra mencionaba _QUERIDA ALMIRANTE SI LOGRASTE ENCONTRAR ESTO Y EVITAR QUE PRECIA LO VIESE ME HACE SENTIR ORGULLOSO SABER QUE NO ERES TAN IDIOTA COMO CREO SIN EMBARGO ESTO ES SOLO EL PRINCIPIO NO PUEDO CREER LO ASQUEROSA QUE PUDISTE LLEGAR A SER CON CARIÑO TU ADMIRADOR. P.D. LA PROXIMA NO SERA TAN FACIL TE LO ASEGURO._

Ahora se que el pasado esta aquí presente y quiere arrebatarnos todo lo que construimos, lo que trate de ocultarle a Precia, lo que tratamos de evitar para nuestra familia todo por lo que he luchado se viene abajo, pero no permitiré que eso pase nunca, yo no perderé a mi familia ninguna maldición, ni dios, nada ni nadie me alejara de ellos.

.

.

.

/

.

.

.

P.O.V. ALICIA

.

.

Me encuentro en automóvil con mi amigo y ahora nos dirigimos a una cafetería cercana llamada MIDORI-Ya, se que es una cadena nacional de cafeterías y panaderías es muy famosa entre los jóvenes y aquí ya ni se diga, aun que aun no entiendo la importancia de ir a esta cafetería él ha insistido en venir, según él me ayudara a darme cuenta de ciertas cosas, así es que me lleva y al entrar me encuentro con un lugar muy lindo cálido parece como si fuese una pequeña cafetería por fuera pero al entrar te llevas una sorpresa la "cafetería", ocupa como dos cuadras de longitud, del lado derecho puedes observar las diferentes mesas, sillas, incluso las escaleras a una segunda planta al fondo del lado izquierdo te encuentras con la caja registradora, quien se encuentra de pie en ella se una mujer de cabello cobrizo, sonrisa amable y con un pequeño mandil pero también puedo observar atentamente las facciones y su ropa, a decir verdad es algo muy elegante se nota que la ropa es de una marca muy cara pero lo que más ha llamado mi atención son el color de sus ojos parecen azules, y finalmente algo ha hecho clic en mi cabeza esa mujer no es otra sino la madre de la chica que más he odiado por su confianza y acercamiento para con Fate, comprendo ahora que quería decir mi querido amigo y la razón para traerme aquí, realmente esto será muy interesante, continuo mi camino con él y nos sentamos en una mesa cercana a la ventana lo más al fondo posible pues se que me entregara la información que necesito y nada mejor que un lugar apartado para poder planear mi estrategia y entender y comprender lo que sea que me vaya a decir, realmente me siento mal por lo que hice con Fate siento que traicioné su confianza derribe sus expectativas de mi, destruí su imagen de mi, pero es que realmente no puedo hacer nada yo la quiero, la amo con todo mi ser solamente que lo que paso fue la reacción de mi enojo, mezclado junto con mi nerviosismo se que hice las cosas mal, realmente yo quería hacerlo mas romántico, no una experiencia violentamente salvaje e increíblemente casi por qué no lo fue al 100% sexosa, pero bueno así salió y ahora Fate conoce mis sentimientos por ella, se que será difícil volver a ganar su confianza pero se que ella me perdonara y quien dice que no mi amigo me ha dicho que con un poco de paciencia y cariño además de maña nunca puede faltar lograre que su forma de verme cambie y acepte estar conmigo de la forma que quiero, aunque aún hay algo que me preocupa y es esa mancha que tengo en mi espalda digo mancha por que no la he logrado ver completamente, prácticamente apareció un día, casi el cuándo me di cuenta de la forma en la que quería a Fate, después siguió avanzando mama dice que es normal porque es un lunar y que en cuanto tomara su forma dejaría de crecer pero yo cada vez la veo más grande y la forma realmente parece un tatuaje sacado de alguna película de peligrosos presidiarios de una cárcel de tercer mundo, en fin le dije a mi amigo sobre ello en alguna ocasión me dijo que tomara un foto y que el investigaría, hace algún tiempo lo hice y hoy me dijo que también sabía que significaba por que no era un lunar como dijo mama y además dijo que me ayudaría con respecto con lo que paso con Fate, si bien he cierto que en este momento debería estar prestándole atención no lo hago debido a que esta camarera de cabello rosa no deja de mirarme como si yo fuese no se la última maravilla del mundo y válgame dios esta mujer ni porque mi amigo ya había pedido nuestra orden y no dejaba de mirarme de una forma un tanto intimidante, hasta que finalmente la vi directamente a los ojos y después.

.

.

-Y esa es toda la orden- dijo el

-Ah,- me dejo de mirar a los ojos, y lo vio el- emm enseguida les traigo su orden- volvió a mírame y antes de irme, es mi imaginación o me guiño el ojo?

-Finalmente se fue- Dije algo incomoda removiéndome de mi asiento- dime que es lo que descubriste de mi pequeña mancha, dije al grano era uno de mis interés principales debo de cuidarme sino como voy a cuidar a Fate

-Tranquila primero lo que más me importa dime que le hiciste a Fate- y si allí estaba el tema que quería ocultar- vamos tranquila no te estoy acusando de nada pero es necesario y urgente que me digas que paso

-Esta, bien te contare que fue lo que paso, pero antes dime tienes la información que te pedí- le dije realmente necesitaba saberlo.

- Claro que sí, pero espera hay algo más- dijo y después paro de hablar al principio no entendí la razón de su silencio, pero cuando gire el rostro allí estaba de nuevo la camarera peli-rosa con nuestra orden la dejo y después se marchó, dándome una sonrisa que no entendí para nada.

-jajaja- comenzó a reír como desquiciado- parece que la pequeña Ali-chan tiene mucho más atractivo de lo que creía jajajaja- siguió riendo un buen rato hasta que finalmente, paro y me miró fijamente.

-Finalmente me vas a decir lo que necesito?- le pregunte impaciente por su respuesta

-Calma, calma, esta bien espera un momento- y se levanto, se dirigió hacia la salida.

.

.

.

/

.

.

.

P.O.V. DESCONOCIDO

.

.

.

Si hay algo que odie mas es la impaciencia, pero esta chica Alicia me hacía reír vaya que está enamorada de su hermana que ni ojos tiene para darse cuenta que la mesera le estaba coqueteando, jaja vaya que diversión se exactamente que debo entregarle la información pero aun asi debo consultarle a mi hermosa ama para que me diga si debo entregarle todo o solo una parte y cual es la que le conviene que le entregue inmediatamente y cual paso ha de ser el siguiente que voy a dar, esta tarde Precia ha salido de casa muy apurada con dirección hacia la escuela de sus tres hijos por el reporte médico de Fate, la desaparición de Alicia y el llamado de atención de Chrono, si bien en las dos primera he tenido mucha parte la tercera es un contratiempo menor, y será mejor que apresure las cosas con Alicia si no quiero ser descubierto aun, espero que este pequeño lapso sea aprovechado por Sigum y trate de conocer a mi querida Alicia lo antes posible si quiero por lo tanto que este hecho el tercer paso, jajaja que diversión será ver a la Yakuza dividirse, ah no cabe duda que la vida en ocasiones pueden llegar a ser bella.

Como ya no puedo esperar mas es mejor que no aplace lo inevitable, tomo el celular dispuesto a ella marco el número de memoria, un tono, dos tonos y finalmente alguien descuelga del otro lado.

.

.

-Que noticias me tienes ahora?-escucho la voz del otro lado ninguna emoción es reflejada.

-Todo va según lo acordado-le menciono se que ella entiende de que hablo.

-Muy bien entonces que es lo que se te ofrece?-pregunta sabe que no siempre llamo para decir que tal va nuestro plan.

-Hubo un pequeño contratiempo-le explico rápidamente se que esto llamara su atención.

-Cual?- vuelve a cuestionar, aun ninguna emoción se refleja en su voz incluso ahora también no refleja nada pareciese que es una piedra.

-La maldición esta consumiendo mas rápidamente a Alicia- vuelvo a explicar supongo que asi podre encontrar alguna emoción desesperación, tensión, estrés no lo se tan solo una

-Eso puede ser un grave problema…-menciona finalmente encuentro una diversión, eso es lo que refleja su voz- cual fue la emoción que salió?- me cuestiona, parece interesada- y quien fue el afectado?-pregunta muy interesada.

-Se detuvo a tiempo -le explico- fue enojo- le contesto la pregunta- y fue Fate-termino de informarse.

-Ahora si es un grave problema recuerda que ella no puede ser toca mas que por mi- vaya es molestia acaso.

-Nunca dejaría que sus propósitos fuesen evitados- le afirmo- claro que ahora necesita algo con que entretenerse a no ser que usted prefiera otra cosa- le digo con algo de sorna.

-A veces es bueno que los perros se diviertan a costa del amo- dice-pero nunca deben olvidar su lugar, entiendes?- me habla su voz vuelve a hacer indiferente.

-Por supuesto-ahora mi voz esta algo rígida.

-Perfecto dale la información de su pequeña "mancha", mas te vale que la mantengas lo suficientemente ocupada como para evitar que se repita el suceso de ahora,- dice como sabe todo eso nunca le mencione que clase de información- jaja, y antes de que te sigas preguntando como lo se recuerda que tu me sirves a mi, y no al revés ah, y ahora también yo me hare cargo de Nanoha Takamachi y de Fate, ahora que llegue alli– asi que es por eso- ve con ella.

-Como diga- le afirmo

-El juramento?- me pregunta

-Salve usted princesa de la muerte-puedo imaginar su sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Nos vemos pronto, ah y por cierto deja de jugar ya con tu esposita, quieres- Dijo de forma seria

-Yo no estoy jugando, y ella no es mi esposa es una aberración- conteste furioso, aun que realmente para mi la única verdad es que no consigo sacar de mi mente a Lindy.

-JAJAJA- comenzó a reir- sino te conociera diría que estas celoso- se burlo

-Yo no estoy celoso de esa perra- dije

-No me refería a Lindy- no le entiendo- creo mas bien que tus celos son por Precia-termino de decir.

-No comprendo- dije

-Vamos, tu siempre has deseado a Precia y tus celos son por que tu amada esposita la tiene para ella, jaja.- Exclamo

-Usted no tiene idea de lo que siento- dije

-Claro que lo se inútil, recuerda quien te salvo- me grito- imbesil, ahora lárgate y dale a esa lo que necesita.- con eso corto la llamada

-Lindy-pronuncie su nombre en mis labios como ese maldito sentimiento que debió de quedar encerrado en el pasado, pero que aun por alguna razón poseo y deseo mas que nunca separarla de esa estúpida de Precia-te amo.

.

Tengo nuevas ordenes y finalmente recuerdo la razón por la cual odiar a Precia, además acabo de recordar parte de mi pasado.

.

.

/

.

.

.

Bien y que tal?, si bien ya no tengo mas que agregar espero les haya gustado este capitulo.

Bueno la identidad del señor "x", desconocido ya esta puesta al descubierto, chan, chan ya se sabe y si es el esposo "fallecido de Lindy", jajajaja válgame hasta yo me sorprendí, pero ahora tenemos una nueva integrante quien será?, bueno eso se vara hasta el final por que en el próximo capitulo, mejor me reservo la sorpresita jajaja, emm bien una cosa mas antes de despedirme, o sea tengo mala retentiva a si que si alguien me recuerda el nombre del esposo de Lindy se lo agradeceré, digo es que ya no me acuerdo de a verlo escuchado en el fic, bien sin mas saludos y pásenlo bonito.


End file.
